The Beach House
by Writer25
Summary: It's summer time but Joe's a/c is broken! In order to beat the heat everyone heads over to Joleena's time share in Barbados for a much needed vacation. But there's a dimension rift and the trio and Anna meet another set of themselves with very different partners! Crossover with A.I.T featuring her OCs and my OCs all just trying to enjoy a relaxing vacation. Chaos and drama ensues
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

There were only two words that could describe Brooklyn summers; hot and horrible. Joe was in the kitchen cutting watermelon slices for everyone, while for some weird reason Fina was boiling eggs on the stove. The air conditioning had broken down and they were doing anything they could to stay cool.

"Why are you doing that again?" Joe asked with a small smile.

"Anna asked for them." Fina shrugged. "Something about practicing her magic."

She took the eggs off the stove and put them in a bowl in the fridge. Joe took the plate of watermelon and followed her into living room to join the others. Fred was shuffling Uno Cards and staring at Sam and San-Li like they grew a second head. Joe also couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Despite it being 101° degrees San-Li's legs were draped onto Sam's lap and he was caressing her knee affectionately. He was watching as she played some hand held game.

"You're supposed to go left, not right." Sam mumbled.

"But I need to find that water sword to fight the hydra demon." San-Li said.

"I told you it's behind the third painting in the hallway beside its lair," Sam said. "The right hallway has a trap that'll kill you if you don't have the protection pendant, which you forgot to buy."

"I don't need no damn protection pendant," She grumbled.

"Are you seeing this?" Fred whispered to Joe. "Or am I going crazy from the heat?"

"Yeah, something must have happened during spring break because they're been like that ever since," Joe whispered back. "It's so weird."

Fred smirked and elbowed him. "Yeah it's almost as weird as you finally getting Joleena to go out with you."

"Shut up!"

"Well I think it's cute," Fina said, grabbing a slice of watermelon.

Fred smiled at her and ruffled her bangs. "You think everything is cute."

"GOSH DARNIT!" San-Li yelled suddenly.

"Told ya so." Sam smirked.

San-Li punched him not so gently in the shoulder and reached for a slice of watermelon.

"Are you two love birds ready to play Uno yet?" Fred smirked. "Or are you just going to keep playing your nerd games?"

"RPGs aren't nerd games, Fred," Sam said indignantly. "They're intricate narrative games that require skill and patience in order to beat the game."

"Right." Fred nodded. "Nerd games."

"Whatever." Sam rolled his eyes. "Has anyone started looking at colleges yet?"

"Geez, Sam, no," Joe said trying to fan himself with his cards. "We literally just finished Junior year last week. Let's just relax for a while."

Sam mumbled something under his breath which made San-Li laugh, and she whispered something back that made him start blushing. He hid his face in his cards, and his shoulders shook a little with repressed laughter. Joe sighed and checked his phone. Joleena was supposed to come over soon but she still hadn't texted him back.

"Hey, Fina," Anna said, coming down stairs. "Are my eggs ready yet?"

"Cooling in the fridge," Fina answered. "Would you like me to get them for you?"

"No thanks. I got it." Anna said going into the kitchen

"You're not her servant, you know." Joe rolled his eyes.

"I don't mind." Fina shrugged.

Anna came back out with the bowl of eggs and sat down on the floor with them. She then closed her eyes and held her hand over the bowl. They all watched in amazement as her hands started to glow and the eggs slowly levitated out of the bowl.

"Cool!" Fred exclaimed.

Anna squeaked at the sudden noise and the eggs exploded, covering everyone in bits of yolk and egg pieces.

"Oh, gross!"

"Nice job, squirt." San-Li laughed picking out pieces of egg out of Sam's hair.

The doorbell rang and Joe got up to answer it. Even before he opened it a sense of deja vu came over him and he opened the door with a huge grin. Joleena stood on his doorstep wearing a short bubble skirt, cropped top, heeled sandals, and large designer sunglasses.

"You're back!" Joe cried happily and threw his arms around her.

"Joseph, mon amour," Joleena laughed and hugged him back. "I take it you missed me, non?"

"Of course." Joe kissed her shoulder. "Even a day is too much time away from you."

Joleena pulled back suddenly noticing the egg all over him. "I see Anna has been practicing, oui? Ah well, practice makes perfect I guess. That's how I learned."

Joe chuckled and led her inside before pulling her into a deep kiss. Joleena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as eagerly. But suddenly she broke away from him and started fanning herself.

"Oh la la! How do you stand dis airless heat, Joseph?" She said walking into the living room.

"It's New York." Joe shrugged, following her with a hand on her hip.

They went into a living room to join the others and San-Li rolled her eyes.

"Oh, great. The french poodle's back," She mumbled.

Sam nudged her arm. "Be nice."

"Ah San-Li," Joleena smiled at her in a not-so-nice way. "_Je vois que vous êtes tout aussi désagréable que jamais."_

"The hell did you just say to me?" San-Li narrowed her eyes and started to get up but Sam pulled her into his lap.

"It's too hot for you two to start fighting." He sighed in exasperation kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Joleena," Anna smiled still cleaning off the egg. "I think I need a little more practice with levitating multiple objects at once."

"Perhaps, ma chère, but it is so hot here I don't see how you can focus." Joleena produced a fan which started fanning her on its own. "I myself can barely think!"

"We could go to the pool," Anna suggested with a shrug. "It may be a little crowded, but it's better than here."

"And mix with other sweaty people?" Joleena's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Non. I have a better idea. My family has a timeshare in Barbados. We shall vacation there for a while."

"Vacation in Barbados?" Fred leaned forward eagerly. "Sweet. Count me in."

Joleena raised an eyebrow but Joe pulled her close to him and kissed her on the cheek. "Why don't all of us go? It might be fun."

"Very well." Joleena smiled and leaned against him. "Let us all go to the beach house."

* * *

"Can we stop yet?" Skyler panted.

"No." Sydney walked over to the stereo panel to replay the music.

"Syd, we've been practicing and choreographing all day. The review isn't even for another two weeks."

"Exactly. We only have two weeks to make this Tony-worthy. The review will be here before you know it." Sydney put her hands on her hips. "I'm still not liking the triple pirouette into the calypso leap. Something is missing. We're not stopping until I figure out what it is."

"Nothing's missing. It looks great."

"It needs to be better than great. Great doesn't win awards."

"I'm tired. We need to take a break before we kill ourselves." Skyler slumped down to the floor to rest.

"He's right you know."

Sydney frowned. "Remind me why I gave you a key to my penthouse again?" She turned over her shoulder to look at Joe, who was standing in the doorway of their office and studio.

"Because you love me." Joe walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "You're overworking yourself again. You know that's not healthy."

"I'm fine." Sydney defiantly crossed her arms.

Joe placed his hands on her face. "You're stressing yourself out."

"I am not."

Joe grabbed her wrists and pointed out the scratch marks on them. "Sure about that?"

Sydney pulled her wrists away from him. "We need to win. I only have three years left!"

"Three years left before what?"

Skyler sighed. "She's determined to have us be the youngest people to win a Tony for choreography. The youngest person currently was twenty-three, and Syd is currently twenty. She thinks her clock is ticking a lot faster than it actually is. What we have now for the _American Idiot_ revival is amazing, but the perfectionist here disagrees. Besides, we don't have time to teach anything new or different to the rest of the cast."

Sydney frowned at him. "It would be a cool honor to have. And after that we can work our way up to having the most Tony Awards for choreography or the most Tonys period."

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" Skyler ran a hand through his hair. "I have limits you know."

"You'll be fine."

"Come on. You're done for the day. It's time for you to unwind and relax." Joe grabbed Sydney's hand.

Her demeanor instantly changed. She leaned into Joe and put on a seductive grin. Her voice lowered and she brushed her lips against his ear when she spoke. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Joe tilted her chin upwards and gazed into her eyes, "we could head into your room and-"

Skyler loudly cleared his throat. "You're not alone here."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "We were about to be."

"We have plans anyway, remember?" Joe reluctantly leaned away from Sydney, but held onto her hand. "We're meeting everyone else at Ray's for lunch. We're going to be late."

Joe tried pulling her out, but Sydney held him back. "We should probably change out of our practice clothes first. Don't you think?" She gestured to her outfit of just a performance sports bra and leggings. Skyler wasn't much better. He was shirtless and only wearing some baggy shorts.

"I think you look gorgeous." Joe leaned down to give Sydney a kiss.

"Oh, thank you, Joe," Skyler spoke up before Sydney could. "That really means a lot. I felt like I was having a bloated day, you know?"

Before Joe could respond, Sydney pushed him out the door. "Come on. We'll get ready and then head over."

* * *

"I'm just saying. We have one month left before we graduate, let's go do something fun together for spring break!" Fred shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth. "Like go to an amusement park or vacation on a beach or something. It could be like an extended group date for all of us."

Fred kissed Kairi's temple, smearing pizza sauce on her face, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Kairi giggled in response and wiped the pizza sauce from his kiss off of her temple. "I'd love to go to a beach! We should go somewhere tropical! Like the Bahamas or Tahiti! I just bought a new swimsuit too. It's the cutest thing. Let's do it guys!"

"I think it's a great idea." Joe glanced over at Sydney. "You need a vacation. Maybe it'll help you relax a little and stop worrying about this whole Tony thing."

"I'd _love_ to have a break from all this work. Come on, Syd. Please?" Skyler begged.

"I don't know. We really need to finish up the choreography." Sydney tapped her chin.

"It's already finished! Listen to Joe for once! You are way over stressing yourself about this Tony. You _need_ a vacation. _I_ need a vacation from you!"

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if we're doing this, we're doing it big. I'll call my real estate agent and see what he has available for beach houses. I've always wanted a vacation home in the tropics."

Sydney grabbed her phone and she and Joe walked out to make the call.

"This is so exciting! We're going to have so much fun guys!" Kairi excitedly clapped her hands.

"I've never been somewhere tropical before," Cade said thoughtfully. "I can't wait to study the wildlife. Places around the tropics always have the most diverse species."

Sam shyly held her hand under the table and softly squeezed it. "Me neither. We almost went once, but Fred ended up taking us to Antarctica instead." Sam shot him a glare.

"It was an honest mistake." Fred held up his hands defensively. "But seriously, we're going on an awesome vacation, and all you two want to do is study? You are the biggest nerds I know."

Cade stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Do you think there will be other teens there? It'd be fun to make new friends." Anna leaned into Skyler as she spoke.

"Who said you were going?" Skyler smirked at her.

Anna stuck her tongue out at him. "I did. I think it could be an exciting date for us."

Skyler looked away and pretended to be thinking hard. "I don't know. I have this girlfriend, she's kind of lame, but whatever. I don't think she'd be comfortable with me going out with someone like you."

Anna playfully hit him on the arm. "I'm the lame one? I think you're mistaken."

Sydney and Joe rejoined the group with beaming grins on their faces. "We're in luck. Just so happens that he was trying to sell a timeshare."

"So where are we going?" The group leaned forward in anticipation.

"Pack your bags ladies and gents. We're headed to Barbados."


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

A red Ferrari raced neck and neck against a black and gold Hummer down a dirt road hidden between sand dunes.

"This car is so freakin' cool!" Fred yelled from behind the wheel of the hummer.

"Are you crazy, Fred!?" Sam screeched, clinging to his seat. "You're going to get us all killed!"

The in-car phone beeped and Joe's voice came out of the built in speaker near the rear-view mirror.

"Fred, I'm in a Ferrari. I don't know what makes you think you can beat me," Joe said smugly.

In the background Joleena was yelling incoherently in French.

"Uh-oh, sounds like you're in trouble, Joe," San-Li teased from the back seat of the hummer.

Sure enough, they could hear Joe attempting to placate Joleena and the red Ferrari slowed down a little.

"Yes!" Fred yelled victoriously as the luxury beach house came into view.

He swerved to a stop beside the driveway and everyone piled out.

"Oh thank goodness!" Sam yelled doubling over.

"Oh it wasn't that bad." San-Li laughed and rubbed his back gently. "Besides, you need a little excitement in your life."

"Trust me, dating you is enough excitement for a lifetime," He mumbled with a small smile.

Fina was practically bouncing in place, her long blond hair now loose down her back with two braids running back into a ponytail. Fred leaned against the hood of the car and watched her with a small smile on his face.

"That was pretty dangerous, Fred," Fina giggled, bouncing over to him.

"Says the immortal with healing powers." Fred wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close to him. "Your hair looks cute by the way."

"Really?" Fina smiled, blushing a little. "Thanks. San-Li did it for me."

The red Ferrari pulled up next to them and Joe, Joleena, and Anna piled out. Joleena still looked pretty irritated but at least she wasn't speaking French anymore.

"How you two received your driver's licenses I will never know," She said, shaking her head.

"Come on babe, I said I was sorry." Joe laughed pulling her into his arms. "Besides, we're on vacation, it wouldn't hurt to cut loose a little."

"My father will cut me me loose if anything happens to his rental cars," Joleena mumbled with a small smile.

"This place is gorgeous," Anna breathed. "And this beach house is huge."

"And look at all this beach." Fred grinned. "We should have rented some dune buggies."

"And did you guys know that Barbados has over 2000 species of indigenous plant life?" Sam said putting on some insect repellent. "I wonder how much of it we'll get to see."

"Yes, yes we'll do all of that," Joleena waved her hand and her notebook appeared. "But first there are a few things we need to take care of."

Everyone groaned as she started to flip through her notebook. "First we must decide on rooming arrangements, then we must unpack, I have to make sure my food spell worked -"

"Nuh-uh," Joe laughed and snatched the notebook out of her hand. "There is no way that you're going to micromanage this vacation."

"Haha, hilarious sweetheart." Joleena rolled her eyes. "Now give it back _s'il vous plaît_."

Joe shook his head and slowly backed away from her. He dug into his pocket and tossed Anna the keys to the house. "Here, you guys go have fun while I keep her royal pain in the butt occupied."

"Joseph, I am serious, give it back," Joleena said irritably.

Joe laughed and took off running. "If you want it, come get it!"

"Joseph you get back here right now!" Joleena kicked off her heels and chased after him.

"Sweet! Imma go check out the house," Anna said taking off.

Sam turned to San-Li. "You wanna come look at some plant life with me?"

"Not really." San-Li rolled her eyes but threaded her arm through his. "But I'll go where ever you want me to go, Sammy."

Sam gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and they walked off together. Fred turned to Fina but before he could say anything she snatched his hat off his head and put it on her own head. She then transformed into a golden lab and started wagging her tail and barking like crazy.

"I'm not chasing you." Fred laughed.

Fina kept barking and jumping around his legs until his face broke into an even bigger grin. He made a lunge for her and missed which sent her into an even bigger frenzy and she ran off in the opposite direction Joe and Joleena went.

* * *

"This party bus is so luxurious!" Kairi yelled over the music and pushed some buttons on the control panel, causing the lights in the bus to start flashing from purple to blue. "I can't believe you got one!"

Sydney shrugged nonchalantly. "Like I said, if we're doing this, we're doing it big. A deluxe party bus seemed to fit that description."

"It's only a fifteen minute ride. Don't you think this is a little much?" Sam looked intimidated by the large moving dance club.

"Come on, Sam! Enjoy this awesome gift! Have some fun!" Fred reached over to the mini bar.

"What do you think you're doing?" Joe pulled Fred back. "We're underage, remember?"

"Not here, we're not." Fred opened up the mini fridge and frowned. "All water. Dang it."

"Don't worry. I made sure that the beach house came equipped with the ultimate party area. You won't ever want to go home." Sydney kicked back and lounged on the seat, leaning into Joe's side. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair and rested his hand on her hip.

"I definitely do not want to go home." Fred looked to the large flat screen at the back of the bus. "Dude, this thing has virtual reality headsets? Sweet!" Fred took off towards the back.

"You definitely like to do things with style, don't you?" Anna grinned as she looked around the bus.

Skyler smirked at Sydney. "It's really the only perk of living with her."

"Then you can start paying your own rent."

Skyler laughed. "We'll see about that."

Cade tapped her foot along to the strong thumping bass of the music. "I'll gladly take his place if Skyler doesn't want it. This place is ripper!"

The group blinked at her.

"She means cool." Sam rolled his eyes and gently placed his hand over Cade's.

"Guys! I think we're here!" Kairi ran off the bus before it even came to a complete stop, resulting in the driver yelling at her. "Sorry!" Kairi awkwardly looked away.

Fred immediately followed her off. "_Holy_… look at the size of that thing!"

The rest of the group made their way off the bus. The driver grumbled something about spoiled teens and quickly drove away.

The immense mansion sized house stood before them, looking out over the crystal blue ocean. The white walls gleamed and the sun shone brightly off of it.

"Look at this place!" Kairi twirled on her feet. "It's gorgeous! I've never seen a beach so white before! And the ocean is so blue! I can't wait to go swimming!"

Sydney studied the expansive beach house. "You think there's an extra room in there to practice our choreography in?"

Skyler rolled his eyes. "This is supposed to be a vacation. We're not here to practice, remember?"

"That's it." Joe grabbed Sydney's hands and pulled her in close. "You and I are going to have a nice, relaxing, romantic walk alone. I'm sure this place has plenty of secluded spots. We might find a waterfall or hidden spring. Maybe then I can get you to relax a little." He slowly rubbed the small of her back.

"That _does_ sound nice." Sydney let out a contented sigh.

"Come on." Joe wrapped an arm around her waist and led her down the beach.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Skyler called after them.

"You're on vacation! Do whatever you want!" Sydney yelled back before they disappeared walking down the coast.

Cade gazed at the surrounding jungle and greenery. "I've been doing a lot of research about this place. I am determined to find a green monkey. They-"

"Their monkeys are green here?" Fred's jaw dropped. "I have to see that!"

Cade crossed her arms. "They're not actually green. They're only called that because-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Weird nerd stuff." Fred waved her off. "You want to go check out the beach, princess?" Fred placed his arm around Kairi's shoulder. "Maybe go for a swim?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kairi excitedly pulled Fred away. "Let's go!"

"Let's go see if we can't find one of those monkeys." Sam began to walk next to Cade. "I think I saw a trail going into the trees over there."

Cade laughed and grabbed Sam's arm. "The real discoveries are made by going off the path, Sam!" She led him towards some low hanging trees.

"I'd rather not be bitten by a snake on vacation." Sam held back.

"There are practically no snakes in Barbados. And the snakes that are here are the size of a quarter. You'll be fine." Cade continued to pull him away.

"Guess that just leaves us." Anna smiled up at Skyler. "I've been left alone with worse. What would you like to do first?"

"Honestly? Go to the bathroom. I've had to pee for like an hour." Skyler sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Anna giggled. "Come on. Let's go check out the house. I can't wait to see what it looks like on the inside. If we're lucky, there may be a bathroom for you to use."


	3. Mistaken Identities

**Chapter 2: Mistaken Identities **

Joleena really, really wished she hadn't kicked off her expensive Guccis chasing that boyfriend of hers who had somehow evaded her. She had to maintain her focus just to keep a protective shield around her feet from the hot sand and it was starting to give her a headache. Joe was very lucky that she liked him so much. Her concentration faltered for a moment when she heard his voice up ahead of her. She hissed in pain as the hot sand scorched her feet. She tried to build the shield up again but this time she heard a girl's voice as well as his.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" A girl laughed.

"I am not!" A guy who sounded a lot like Joe chuckled. "I'm trying to give you a neck massage."

"Well you're being way too rough."

"I thought you liked it rough." The voice that sounded like Joe's lowered to a more seductive tone.

Joleena shook her head and blushed a little. That couldn't be Joe, it had to be some other couple. Still, that voice sounded awfully familiar. Feeling her curiosity get the better of her, she walked around a sand dune and stopped dead in her tracks. Joe was sitting in the sand with his arms wrapped around another girl's shoulders. The girl was wearing tight jean shorts and a cropped top and her long blonde hair fell down her back. Joe winked and tilted the girl's face up towards his and he kissed her on the lips.

Joleena felt her heart drop to her stomach and tears welled up in her eyes. Her breath came in short gasps and her fists clenched until she felt her nails digging into her palms. She could feel her magic starting to spiral out of control and the sand started shifting under her feet, but all she could think of was the fact that her boyfriend was kissing another girl.

"JOSEPH, YOU CHEATING, LYING BASTARD!" She screeched in outrage.

Joe and the girl both jumped up and Joe stared at her wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Joe," the blonde girl turned to him, "who the hell is she?"

"I _was_ his girlfriend!" Joleena yelled.

"_Girlfriend!?_" The blond girl folded her arms. "Um, no sweetie that would be me, and trust me, I've been dating him for over two years. I think I would know."

Before Joleena could stop it a wave of magic energy burst out of her and knocked them both off their feet. She glared down at them feeling her magic throbbing through her veins. She saw fear in Joe's eyes and she felt a small bit of satisfaction at his terror. The blonde girl merely shot back onto her feet and got into a fighting stance.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk this out like adults?" She growled. "Because I may not be able to glow in the dark like you, but trust me, I can still kick your ass."

Joleena glared at her and felt her fists heat up. "You wanna bet, bitch?"

* * *

"Behold! The most fearsome pirate on the seven seas!" Fred struck a very Captain Morgan like pose. "Here to steal your treasure, your rum, and woo you women!" He winked at Kairi.

Kairi giggled and twirled her hair. "Well, this woman is definitely wooed."

"Good." Fred sat down next to her in the sand. "Because you're the only woman I care about." He promptly pulled in her for a kiss.

Kairi continued to giggle. "Oh, prince." She stared out over the water. "You think it's warm?"

"You want to find out?"

Before Kairi could point out that they were still wearing clothes, Fred swooped her up and carried her into the water.

"Fred!" Kairi laughed as he splashed into the sea and set her down. They were only knee-deep and the water barely reached the bottom of Kairi's skirt.

"Look!" Kairi gasped and pointed at something behind Fred.

Fred didn't get a chance to see what it was. Instead, he was greeted by a giant splash of water.

He heard Kairi laughing. "Isn't it cute? I didn't know Barbados had such cute dogs!"

Dog? Fred wiped the water off his face. Sure enough, there was a very happy looking golden retriever wearing a hat splashing around in the water with them. "Hey, little guy." Fred reached down to pat its head.

The dog jumped out of his reach back onto land and wagged its tail, trying to get Fred and Kairi to play with it.

"Come on, Fred!" Kairi grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him back to shore to get to the dog. "I've always wanted a pet to play with."

"Fina! Where'd you go?" They heard a voice from around the corner. A familiar looking boy walked into view. "There you are!" He quickly jogged up to her. "I lost you. Sorry about my dog. She-"

Everyone froze, not sure what to do.

"Uh… what?"

Fred was now looking at an exact copy of himself.

"Did someone put a mirror here?" One the Fred's reached forward and poked the other in the arm.

"Ow!" The other Fred rubbed his arm. "Watch it."

"Sorry, um... me?"

"Fred?" There was now a girl with her blonde hair arranged in two braids that met in a ponytail standing among them. "What's going on?"

Kairi blinked. "There was definitely a dog sitting there two seconds ago."

"Oh, that was me. My name's Fina by the way." Fina bowed and studied the two Freds.

"I'm Kairi." She grinned, but it faltered and she shook her head. "Wait, you're a dog?" Kairi's eyes widened. "Okay, what is going on here? This is crazy!"

The two Freds were now circling around each other, poking and prodding themselves. "Your guess is as good as mine," they spoke simultaneously.

"Maybe we should go find the others?" Fina suggested.

"This is so cool!" The Freds high fived each other.

"Cool? This doesn't freak you out at all?"

"No way! I've got another me! Two Freds is always better than one."

"What if we're the result of some sort of government experiment or something?"

"That would be so epic!"

The boys kept smiling at each other.

"It's nice to see that you two are getting along and all, but we should probably go find the others still." Fina spoke up.

Kairi looked back and forth between the boys, trying to figure out which one was hers. "Something's not right here. I agree that we should find everyone else."

"Fine. Joe and Sam are going to be so jealous that I have a clone."

"How do you know you're not the clone?"

"I never thought about that."

The girls exchanged a confused look. "We need to head back."

* * *

A bit of underbrush caught her foot and she stumbled, hitting her knee against a rock.

"Ow!" San-Li hissed, rubbing it. "Stupid nature. Sam, where the hell are you?"

The untamed outdoors was not something she enjoyed. But she enjoyed being with Sam which was the only reason why she agreed to go with him to look at some stupid plants. He had been going on about seeing a Silver Spotted Flambeau Butterfly when her phone vibrated and she got a text from Fred. Something weird about meeting his clone or whatever. San-Li had looked down for half a second and the next thing she knew Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"_Saaaam_!" She called out. "Where are you?"

She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to get a little worried. Sam had assured her that Barbados had the lowest population of snakes in the Caribbean, but still… she just wanted to find her little nerd.

San-Li pushed through some bushes and let out a sigh of relief. Sam was just ahead of her looking a little lost, probably looking for her too.

"Hey," she called out, going over to him. "I've been looking for you, cutie."

Sam spun around with surprise written all over his face.

"Um, e-excuse me?" He stammered. "Um, have we met?"

"Oh, haha. Funny, Sam." San-Li rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on, let's get out of this forsaken wilderness and get back to the house for some… fun." She smirked and lowered her voice. "I can give you a nice relaxing massage if you want."

"W-w-hat!?" Sam blushed bright red and started to unwind her arms from his neck. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are and I have a girlfriend…."

"Wait a minute," San-Li narrowed her eyes and roughly grabbed one of his wrists.

Sam squeaked in fear as she took a closer look at his arm. Perfectly smooth, pale skin from wrist to elbow without a single mark on it. Not even their bond mark. This was not Sam. Before he could try and slink away, San-Li pushed him roughly against a tree and pinned him there with her forearm. She leaned in close to him and he trembled in terror.

"I don't know who or _what_ the hell you are," San-Li said in a low, menacing whisper. "But tell me what you did to Sam and I might let you live."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The imposter squeaked. "I am Sam!"

San-Li laughed and he relaxed a fraction of an inch, but tensed again when she pulled out her knife and held it under his throat.

"Now I'm only going to ask you this. One. More. Time." She said slowly rubbing the tip of her knife up and down his neck. "Where. Is. My. Boyfriend?"

The guy was panting in fear and closed his eyes. "I don't know I swear!"

San-Li smiled coldly and pressed the tip of her blade more firmly into his neck. "Wrong. Answer."

The impostor took a deep breath and started screaming.


	4. Double Trouble

**Chapter 3: Double Trouble**

"Aren't you sweet?" Cade fed the small monkey on her shoulder a plum. It happily chattered back to her. Cade grinned. "How amazing is this little guy, Sam?"

Cade turned around and frowned. "Sam?" She looked around the small clearing she was standing in. "Uh oh."

She sighed and started to backtrack the way she came. "Only I would lose my boyfriend in the tropics. I told him to keep up." She looked at the monkey, still hanging out on her shoulder. "If you were an easily scared, not-very-good-at-fieldwork, teenage boy where would you go?"

The monkey blinked at her and held its hands out for another plum. Cade dug around in her pocket, her charm bracelet jingling, and gave it another treat. She patted it on the head. "Thanks for the help," she spoke with heavy sarcasm.

Cade took a deep breath. "Sam!"

The monkey made angry noises at her outburst.

"Well I have to find him somehow."

"Sam!" She called again. "Where have you gone? You don't think he's gone troppo have you?" She made idle conversation with her simian friend.

The monkey stared at her.

"Don't give me that look. I told him to keep up."

Cade pushed through the trees and saw a familiar looking mop of black hair. "Sam!" She sighed with relief. "I thought I would never find you."

The boy turned around and adjusted his glasses. "Is that a green monkey?"

"I told you I would find one. I think I'll call him Vipin."

The monkey made a loud, unpleasant noise.

"What? You don't like it?" Cade frowned.

The boy stepped back. "You talk to animals? Who are you Dr. Dolittle?"

Cade blinked at him. "Well, I can't actually understand them or anything." She tilted her head. "Why are you acting so weird? You've seen me do this a thousand times at the zoo."

"What are you talking about? I've never met you before." The boy looked around. "I was just walking around with my girlfriend looking at all the flora and fauna, but I kind of lost her." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Girlfriend? Sam, _I'm_ your girlfriend. Did you get hit in the head by a cocoa bean?"

"What? No, that's crazy."

"You're right. Cocoa beans don't grow here." Cade shook her head at her false assumption.

"No, not that. I swear I've never seen you before. You must have me confused with someone else. I'm sorry. Maybe we can try to look for our people together? It'd be better than wandering around alone."

Cade gave him a look of confusion. "If this is one of your weird American pranks, I don't get it and it's not funny." She crossed her arms. "And what's that on your arm? There's no way you already had an allergic reaction to something. We haven't even been here that long."

"Huh?" The Sam lookalike noted the strange marking on his arm. "No, that's uh, that's something else. Look, I really need to find my girlfriend before-"

"AHH!" A piercing scream rang through the air.

The boy sighed. "Before that."

Cade didn't have time to ask questions. She knew that scream all too well. She took one last look at the boy next to her before they took off together towards the commotion.

"Wait up!" The boy yelled.

Cade slowed down and turned around just in time to see him trip over a root and fall into the dirt.

"Are you sure you're not my Sam?"

The lookalike stood up and dusted himself off. "Positive. I've never seen you before. I think I would remember a girl who talks to animals."

Cade frowned. "I can't talk with them." She pushed on through the forest, somehow finding her way through all the greenery.

"Hey! Wait!" The boy ran to keep up with her.

"Someone help me!" The screaming started up again.

Cade paused. "Sam?" She continued on with more vigor.

They pushed into a large clearing. Cade saw Sam being a held up against a tree by some girl.

"Last chance, boy. Where is he?" The girl shoved him harder into the tree, her knife glinting in the sunlight.

"Sam!" Cade ran forward to him.

"Cade! Help me! She's trying to kill me!" The Sam against the tree struggled to break free.

"San-Li! Stop!" The Sam lookalike with Cade ran forward and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Put… me down? Wait, what?"

"Hmm?" Sam's attacker turned around. "Sam?" She immediately grabbed his arm and saw the dark marking. "There you are, danna-sama!" She embraced him, pulling him close to her, and dropped the other Sam, his knees wobbling.

Cade managed to grab him before he fainted. "Are you okay? What's going on?" She looked at the two Sams in front of her.

"I… I…" The Sam in Cade's arms opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. "I lost track of you and then she came out of no where and… hey, you found your monkey."

Cade looked at the creature still sitting on her shoulder. Somehow it had managed to stay with her through all that. "Oh, him? This is Vipin."

The monkey screeched.

"We'll discuss name changes later." Cade rolled her eyes. "He's a bit of a diva. I'm pretty sure he's going to leave me the moment I run out of treats." She dug around in her pocket for another plum.

"Wait a minute." The dark-haired girl turned to Sam and Cade. "If he's Sam," she gestured to the Sam who she had her arms wrapped around, "then who are you?" She glared.

"I'm Sam."

"Don't lie to me. I still have my knife."

"San-Li, calm down." The Sam next to her soothingly touched her face and got her to stare at him. "Something weird is going on here. I mean, look at him. He's identical to me. I don't think he's lying."

"I'm not! I swear! Don't get out your knife again, please!" The other Sam hid behind Cade. "I'll be whoever you want me to be. Just don't kill me!"

"He may be you, but who is she?" San-Li turned her glare towards Cade. "And why was she alone with you?" Her voice took on a dangerous tone.

"I bumped into him when I was looking for my Sam. We just ended up running over here together that's all." Cade crossed her arms.

"Hmph. That better be all." San-Li made a movement towards her knife.

"San-li, it's okay. I promise." Sam squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Now behave yourself, alright?"

San-li looked at her Sam. "Yes, dana-sama." They shared a gentle kiss and touched foreheads.

"Um..." The other Sam and Cade awkwardly glanced at each other and blushed. "Okay then."

"Come on, why don't you and I go claim a bedroom back at the house?" San-Li traced her finger down her Sam's jaw line. Her Sam rolled his eyes and gently brushed her hand away.

"I think we need to go talk to the others first."

The Sams studied each other.

"Because I'm pretty sure this isn't normal."

* * *

Eight beautiful rooms with balconies, a rooftop jacuzzi and party floor, a basement with a fully decked out recreational room, and Anna wasn't even through looking around the house yet! She walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch. Large flat screen television and home theater system? This vacation was going to be so much fun! Anna eyed the remote on the table and grinned. Now was a great time to get a little practice in. She stretched her hand out and focused her mind and energy on the remote. She felt her hand grow warm and the remote shifted just a fraction of an inch. Anna bit back her squeal of excitement and refocused. This time her hand began to glow a soft pink and the remote floated towards her.

"This is so cool." Anna giggled.

A guy she had never seen before suddenly jumped onto the couch next to her. "What's cool?"

"Aaah!" Her hands came up defensively and she felt a wave of energy burst out of her.

"Geez, Anna," The boy chuckled. "Over react much?"

Anna stared at him with her mouth hanging open. The boy was now lime green with orange spots and she was pretty sure that she had somehow caused it. She just didn't know how to undo whatever she just did.

The boy cocked his eyebrow, "What? Why are you staring at me like that Anna? I mean, I know I'm the attractive one in the relationship and all..."

"Um," Anna shrank back on the couch, "I'm sorry, I don't really know who you are or how you know my name… but I think you should look at your hands."

The guy looked at her confused and then glanced down at his hands. His eyes widened in shock and he yelled louder than she did.

"What happened to my hands!?" He yelled in a panic. "And my arms!?"

"Skyler?" A familiar voice called from the patio.

A girl who looked just like her came running in from the backyard and froze when she saw them.

"Anna?" Skyler looked back and forth between them.

"What happened to you?" The girl who looked like her looked him up and down, "Why is your entire body green and orange?"

"My whole body!?"

"I'm sorry, I panicked." Anna bit her lip. "But I might know someone who can help us."

"Joleena?" Joe called out coming through the front door. "Babe, you back yet?"

Joe walked into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked at the two Annas and his eyes widened seeing Skyler.

"What's going on here?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know." Anna said desperately. "This guy… Skyler? Scared me and I think I may have accidentally changed him colors… and maybe cloned myself?"

"Right…" Joe cast a suspicious look at Skyler. "And just who is this Skyler?"

"What do you mean, who am I? I've known you for years. This appearance change hasn't altered me that much, has it?" Skyler chuckled nervously staring at his arms.

Joe opened his mouth to say something but he suddenly clutched his head and his eyes began to glow green. When he straightened up there was a look of panic on his face.

"Oh no," he breathed before running out the door.

* * *

Sand flew everywhere and there were flashes of bright purple light. Joe didn't look back to see if the others were following, they weren't important right now. What was important was that he get to Joleena and possibly save that other girl's life.

"Oh no," He said again as he rounded a sand dune.

His vision was already happening. Joleena's fists and eyes were glowing purple as she fought some blonde girl who was surprisingly able to fight back. The blonde girl sidestepped one of Joleena's punches and grabbed her by her hair and kneed her in the stomach. Joleena fell onto her knees, but she threw a wave of sand at the girl with her magic blinding her and sending her reeling backwards into the sand dune. The blonde girl started to move forward again, but the sand behind her moved and formed shackles around both of her arms and her middle, holding her in place. Purple light burst from the bottom of Joleena's feet and she flew forward with her fist raised.

Joe ran forward with his hand outstretched and yelled as forcibly as he could. "Stop!"

A green light suddenly appeared over Joleena's fist and it froze a mere centimeter from the blonde girl's face. Joleena turned her head angrily and her jaw dropped when she saw him. The glow from her eyes disappeared as she stared at him and for some reason looked hurt.

"Joseph?" She asked tearfully. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Sweetheart, what's going on?" Joe said laying a hand on her arm. "Did this girl attack you or something?"

"Sweetheart!?" The blond girl looked at him murderously. "Joe, what the hell is going on here!?"

"Sydney! Hold on!" Someone yelled.

A guy came running towards them with an upraised branch, ready to swing it at Joleena's head.

"Stop!" Joe held his arm out towards him and he froze, now cast in green light.

Joleena gasped when she looked at the guy and the sand dune instantly released the blonde girl. They both were staring at the guy Joe held suspended in time. He took a second look at the guy and stared too. He was looking at himself.


	5. Compromising

**Chapter 4: Compromising**

To say she was embarrassed would be an understatement. Joleena was absolutely, positively mortified. She usually never lost control of her temper or her magic like that. But when she saw Joe with another girl she just snapped. She hissed a little in discomfort when Joe gently pressed the icepack to the bruise beneath her eye.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"It's not funny," she mumbled. "I acted terribly fighting like that, like a common _scélérate_."

"Actually I thought it was kinda hot." Joe said low in her ear. "It was kinda cool seeing that you would kick butt for me like that."

Joleena choked down a laugh and hit him in the chest. "It's not funny. I thought for sure you were cheating on me."

"Never." Joe hugged her tightly and Joleena playfully pushed him away.

They both looked into the living room and the blonde girl, Sydney, was glaring at her and holding an ice pack to the bruise on her mouth. The… guy who looked like Joe had his arm around her shoulders with his fingers running through her hair and was glaring at her as well. The two were quietly having a conversation.

"Oh, la, la," Joleena sighed feeling drained. "Come on, let's try and figure out what's going on here."

They walked into the living room and she could see that both parties were a little freaked out. Understandable considering that there were two sets of Joe, Sam, Fred, and Anna.

"Um, it isn't washing off." A boy around Anna's age came out of the bathroom.

"Sky?" Sydney rose out of the chair and went over to him. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me? What happened to you? You look like you were just spit out of a mosh pit."

"Says the green dalmatian."

Joleena blinked at him, for some reason he was lime green with orange spots. One of the Annas, her Anna presumably, came up to her with a somewhat panicked look on her face.

"Um, I think I did it," she said. "And I don't know how to undo it."

Joleena patted her hand and walked over to Skyler and Sydney. Sydney glared at her and stepped in front of Skyler protectively. "Not so fast."

"Um, right." Joleena blushed and cleared her throat. "I… apologize for our earlier… misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" The Joe lookalike stood next to Sydney and glared at her. "You showed up out of nowhere and went psycho on us for no reason."

"Hey." Joe stepped next to Joleena protectively and glared at him. "She said it was a misunderstanding."

"Syd, Joe, calm down guys." Skyler stepped out in front of them. "She said she was sorry."

Sydney scoffed and still looked pissed but her boyfriend sighed and stepped back.

"She's right, this isn't exactly a normal situation here," he said.

"I'd say it's pretty cool," one of the Freds piped up.

"Um, can we get back to my condition here?" Skyler asked.

"Yes, of course." Joleena nodded. "Come here, please."

Skyler stepped forward and she held her hands in front of him, concentrating her magic. As her hands glowed purple, glittering light began to spread over Skyler's body. He trembled with suppressed laughter.

"Hold still, Skyler," one of the Anna's chided gently.

"I'm trying, but it tickles," he said, holding back his laughter.

"Almost got it," Joleena breathed in deeply. "And… _fini_."

She waved her hand away and the light slowly dissipated, returning him to the right color.

"Finally," Skyler breathed a sigh of relief and examined his arms. "Polka dots do not look good on me."

"I dunno," one of the Anna's giggled. "I thought it was an improvement."

"Can we please get to the reason why there are duplicates of us?" The Sam sitting next to a curly redheaded girl said impatiently.

"Yes, I'm getting to that." She frowned and rubbed her temple. "Anna?"

"Yes?" Both Anna's piped up,

Joleena grimaced. "Sorry. The… other Anna."

Her Anna stepped in front of her. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Give me your hands, ma chère." Joleena held out her hands and closed her eyes. "And let us tap into your divining powers like we've practiced."

Anna grabbed her hands and they took deep breaths, synching up their energy together. Joleena felt their combined powers stretch out from beneath their feet and spread through the air. In her mind's eye Joleena could see two separate planes of existence very close to each other. She felt a small tendril of Anna's magic gently brush against each person in the room to get their living energy signature. Joleena looked closer and could see that the two planes of existence were brushing against each other exactly where the timeshare property was.

"There is a small convergence of our two worlds," Joleena and Anna said together. "Alternate and the Other. Sydney, Skyler, Kairi, and Cade come from the Alternate world. Joleena, San-Li, and Fina are from the Other world. Joe, Sam, Fred, and Anna are what the two worlds have in common but they are unique to their respective worlds."

Joleena opened her eyes and caught Anna before she fainted. Joe stepped forward and helped to support her.

"I'm okay." Anna took a shuddering breath and straightened up. "That just… took a lot out of me, that's all."

"So let me get this straight," The Sam next to San-Li straightened his glasses. "There's an Alternate Joe, Sam, Fred, and Anna, as well as an Other Joe, Sam, Fred, and Anna?"

"So how do we handle this?" Sydney asked. "Since technically both of us own this beach house property?"

"Why don't we share it?" Kairi piped up excitedly and grabbed Fina's hands. "It could be so much fun!"

"Or a disaster," Joleena mumbled with an embarrassed blush remembering the incident between her and Sydney from earlier.

"Oh, please Joleena can we stay?" Fina giggled excitedly threading her fingers through Kairi's. "Please, please, _pleeease_?"

"Sounds awesome to me." A Fred said and the other high fived him.

"I don't know." Joleena sighed and looked at Sydney. "What do you think?"

"Given your hospitable greeting, I think this could be... interesting to say the least." Sydney crossed her arms, but she had a calculating look in her eye as she debated the situation. "And then there's the matter of not getting the doubles confused with each other."

"We could just call each other Alternate or Other depending on which universe we're from."

"Yeah, but I meant physically. In case you haven't noticed, you're identical."

Everyone studied each other. There may have been a few subtle differences here and there, but for the most part they were indistinguishable.

"We'll deal with that if it becomes an issue. I think that at least for now, no one's going to risk mixing up each other," Alternate Joe sighed and tried to eliminate any leftover tension in the room. "I think this will be fun. Let's stay. Besides," he wrapped an arm around Sydney's waist, "you're not getting out of this vacation that easily."

Sydney rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "It doesn't exactly seem like a relaxing vacation anymore. But I didn't say anything about leaving. We'll stay."

Fina and Kairi perked up and made excited noises.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"We should figure out the rooming situation." Joleena looked around the room and did a mental count of the number of people. "Are there even enough rooms here for all of us?"

Other Anna nodded. "There's eight bedrooms. They're all huge too, complete with balconies and full bathrooms."

"Ooh! Can I room with Fina?" Kairi bounced in her seat. "Or all the girls could room together! It'll be like an extended sleep over party!"

"I don't know that that's the best idea. Pairing the girls," Other Joe nervously looked between Joleena and Sydney, "might not end well. We don't need any more drama. What if the guys stayed together though? We could, I don't know, learn about our alternates?"

"That's cute and all, but no." Sydney gestured around the room. "I don't know about you guys, but I'd definitely prefer to sleep with my boyfriend." She turned to wink at her Joe. "I had plans for us that involved sharing a room anyway."

"That idea sounds much better." San-li leaned into her Sam. "Couples should stay together."

Joleena looked a little uncomfortable but nodded. "Sounds good,"

"You sure?" Other Joe looked at her. "You and Fina could room together if you want."

"I'll be fine." Joleena smiled at him. "It will be fun."

"I think it's a great idea." Alternate Anna beamed at Skyler. "We could all-"

"Oh no, no, no." Alternate Joe crossed his arms and adamantly shook his head. "All the couples, except you. I'm not letting my little sister sleep in the same room as some guy."

"That's not fair." Alternate Anna frowned. "Then where are we supposed to sleep?"

"I'll stay with you," Other Anna spoke up. "Our lives are clearly different." She eyed Skyler. "I'd love to hear about yours."

"So what, I'm stuck by myself?" Skyler shrugged. "Whatever. It could be worse."


	6. Getting Settled

**Chapter 5: Getting Settled**

"So we should probably all get to know each other and stuff, right?" Kairi eagerly looked around the room. "It'll be so fun! We can share stories and talk about our relationships and-"

"No," the majority of the room responded.

"Sorry, Kairi." Cade patted her on the shoulder. "Maybe tomorrow. I think all of us need some time to let this settle in."

"We need to claim our rooms anyway," Alternate Sam said.

"We can stay down here with you," Fina spoke and looked at Other Fred. "I'd love to get to know you better."

Kairi grinned. "Okay."

"Let's go find a room and clean you up." Alternate Joe examined Sydney's bruise. There were spots of dried blood on her chin.

Sydney leaned in so no one else could hear her. "What if I feel like being dirty? We never did get that alone time." Sydney leaned back with a coy look on her face, biting her lip.

Alternate Joe suppressed the urge to kiss her and grabbed her hand instead. "So about that room…" The two disappeared up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"We should go get one too." Cade stood up and looked down at Alternate Sam.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like some time to think about this. It's an interesting event. Alternate universes have been suspected, but never proven," said Alternate Sam. Then they went off to find a bedroom for themselves.

"We should unpack as well." Joleena said and looked at Other Joe and Fred. "You two still have the keys, non? Or if you prefer you all can pick out your rooms and I can use my magic to unpack for you."

"We got it, sweetheart." Other Joe kissed her forehead. "You go pick out a room for us and go rest for a bit. You've had a pretty rough day."

"Merci." Joleena nodded and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Joleena was hovering over the bed in a lotus position with her eyes closed, meditating. Her magic swirled around her in peaceful, calm waves. She distantly heard the door open and close.

"Joleena?" Other Joe called softly. "I thought you were supposed to be resting."

"This is how I rest." Joleena mummered.

Other Joe got onto the bed and gently pulled her into his lap. His arms wrapped around her and she snuggled into him gratefully.

"She hates me doesn't she?" She muttered. "Not that I blame her."

"You did give her a pretty good beating." Other Joe laughed out loud. "I haven't seen you kick butt like that since-"

"This isn't funny!" Joleena opened her eyes and pouted at him.

"Yes it is." Other Joe laughed and kissed her. "But seriously, it was a misunderstanding. Just give it some time and things will blow over."

"I hope so." Joleena sighed and leaned up to kiss him more. "Because I refuse to cause anymore drama on this vacation."

"And I would really, _really _like to spend some quality time with you."

"But Joseph, you see me pretty much every day."

"I know." Other Joe lowered his voice and ran his finger tips down her neck making her shiver. "But I just can't get enough of you. You're so beautiful and amazing."

"And you are wonderful."

Joleena smiled and they shared a kiss.

* * *

"Who knew the poodle had bite?" San-Li laughed lounging on the bed. "Did you see that Sydney chick? Busted lip and everything!"

"Joleena had a black eye too," Other Sam pointed out.

He finished unpacking their things and lounged on the bed with her. "Now I want you to promise me that you won't try to do anything to Cade."

San-Li raised one eyebrow. "What makes you think I would do anything to Red?"

"Because I know you," Other Sam said seriously. "You usually act out but I can tell that you're just waiting to hold a knife to Cade's neck for some reason."

"You mean like this?" San-Li materialized straddling his lap and laid a dagger against the side of his neck.

Other Sam stifled a laugh and pushed the knife away. "San-Li, I'm serious. No threatening Cade."

San-Li sighed and put her dagger away. "Oh fine. Red gets to live."

"And while we're talking about it," Other Sam pulled her face close to his. "No trying to seduce Alternate Sam."

"You mean you don't want a three way with yourself?" San-Li lowered her voice seductively and caressed his jaw. "It could be kind of sexy."

"That's disgusting!"

San-Li laughed and started to move out of his lap. "What's wrong? You don't want to share me, dana-sama?"

Other Sam tugged on her hair and gently leaned his forehead against hers. "Nope."

He then untied her eyepatch and pulled her into a deep kiss. She melted and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Promise me that you'll be good?" He murmured against her lips.

San-Li laughed and took off his glasses. "You know me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"It's just so interesting to think about. What if there are more than just our two dimensions out there? This place brings a whole new meaning to a timeshare!" Alternate Sam skimmed through the files he had pulled up on his laptop.

Cade rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "Doesn't it bother you at all? Aren't there usually issues when universes combine like this?"

"In sci-fi movies maybe, but this has never happened in real life before." Alternate Sam paused and looked at her. "Why are you so cautious? This isn't like you. Normally you'd be jumping all over this kind of stuff."

Cade shrugged. "Something about it seems weird to me. I know that… Other Sam isn't you, but still, seeing another girl with someone who looks just like you is uncomfortable. And what's with her anyway? She tried to kill you two seconds after meeting you. She wears an eyepatch. Does she think she's some kind of twenty-first century pirate?"

"I don't think we need to worry about her too much." Alternate Sam gently placed his hand over Cade's. "Now that we have this whole situation figured out, at least somewhat, she has no reason to attack me anymore."

Cade frowned. "I don't know. She scared off Vipin. He was such a nice monkey too."

Alternate Sam chuckled. "I'm sure you'll find some other animal friend. You always do."

"I'm not worried about that. We don't know anything about these girls. They certainly know how to make a first impression." Cade thought back on the events of the day.

"Yeah, it's definitely been a weird day." Alternate Sam adjusted his glasses. "But I think you'll be fine once you get to know them."

Cade pursed her lips in thought. "I'm not so sure."

Alternate Sam kissed her on the cheek. "You always do this when you meet people."

"For good reason."

"It'll be okay. I mean, if our Others like them, how bad can they be?"

* * *

Sydney laughed as she traced circles on Alternate Joe's bare chest. "What were you trying to do anyway?"

"I was trying to help." Alternate Joe's hand ran through her silky hair.

"With a stick? Really? Why? You know I can handle myself."

Alternate Joe tilted her face up. "You can't make me stop caring about you." He pulled her in for a kiss, letting his lips linger on hers.

"You know I'm no stranger to a fight. I was doing fine," Sydney said as they broke apart.

"It didn't look like she was either, and in case you didn't notice there wasn't exactly a victor. You two were getting pretty viscous." Alternate Joe softly cupped her face.

Sydney let out a content sigh and leaned into his hand. "She started it. Still, I missed the adrenaline rush of a good fight. She was a nice challenge."

"Be nice. She did apologize after all."

Sydney grabbed her phone and turned on the camera to study her face. "Sorry doesn't fix my lip. Do you know how much makeup I'm going to have to wear to cover this up and get it to look decent?" She tentatively touched her mouth. "You mortals and your healing. If I was still a goddess this would have healed hours ago."

"If you were still a goddess, you wouldn't even be here right now. Or with me for that matter." Alternate Joe rolled his eyes and pulled her back to him. "It was an honest mix-up. She thought her boyfriend was cheating on her. You would have done the same if the roles were reversed." He looked into her eyes. "Maybe you should try to be nice tomorrow."

"Just because I'm not willing to be her new best friend, doesn't mean I'm going to be mean to her, not yet anyway. We'll see how she behaves tomorrow. I have a feeling everyone was a little off today." She sighed and snuggled into Joe.

"You better not do anything crazy either."

"Like what?" She looked up at him with an innocent expression.

"Like start a silent competition to see who's the better girlfriend between you and Joleena."

"I would never." She pretended to be shocked and placed a hand over her heart.

"Yes, you would. You're way too competitive and prideful to not do it. Don't forget that you're here to relax and destress. Trying to be the alpha girlfriend isn't going to help."

"Alpha girlfriend? I like the sound of that."

Alternate Joe rolled his eyes again and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Be good, there's no need to be rough with anyone."

"But I thought you liked it rough?" She winked at him and drew him in for another kiss.

* * *

"So this Skyler guy, he's your boyfriend?" Other Anna sat on her bed and stared at Alternate Anna.

"Mhmm." Alternate Anna grinned and nodded. "We've been dating for almost a year now. He moved all the way to New York to be with me. He's amazing."

"Wow. I've had a guy do anything like that for me before."

"You don't have a boyfriend?" Alternate Anna sat on her own bed across from Other Anna.

Other Anna shook her head. "No, but that's okay." Her tone suggested that it wasn't okay, but Alternate Anna decided not to comment on it.

"It's not that great when you have a brother who feels the need to intervene all the time. He still hasn't warmed up to Skyler. He's such a hypocrite. He'll tell me that he doesn't want me alone with Skyler that much and then he'll go off and spend the entire week with Sydney. Just like this whole rooming situation." Alternate Anna crossed her arms. "Not that I have anything against Sydney, Skyler and I wouldn't be together if it wasn't for her and the few times we get to be alone is because she's distracting my brother, but still. It'd be nice to spend some more time with Skyler."

"I'm sorry you couldn't stay with him, but at least we can room together! I can't wait to hear about your life compared to mine!" Other Anna leaned forward.

"Me too." Alternate Anna smiled. "What was that magic thing you were doing earlier? That was so cool!"

Other Anna grinned. "It's something I've been working on for a while now. Joleena says I have a lot of potential. I hope one day I can be as good at magic as she is. That would be fantastic."

"Can you tell me more?" Alternate Anna sat on the edge of her bed, eager for more.

"If you'll tell me more about you and Skyler." Other Anna reflected Alternate Anna's curiosity and excitement.

"Definitely."

* * *

"So how long have you two been together?" Kairi looked back and forth between Other Fred and Fina with her wide eyes.

"Uh," they exchanged glances, "we're not together."

"Really? Could've fooled me." Alternate Fred studied them.

"I love Fina and all, but she's practically my sister." Other Fred put his arm around Fina's shoulder and smiled.

"_Right_." Fred and Kairi exchanged a glance.

"Well, if you two ever do decide to get together, I think you would make an adorable couple! I mean, look at you two! So cute!" Kairi grinned.

"What about you two?" Fina asked, changing the subject quickly.

"A year." They spoke at the same time.

Kairi giggled. "He asked me to junior prom last year. It was the sweetest thing. Of course, we were super close friends before that. Kind of like you are now."

"Junior prom? A year ago? How old are you?" Other Fred had a confused look on his face.

"Eighteen. I graduate high school in like a month. Why? Aren't you seniors in high school too?" Alternate Fred asked.

Other Fred shook his head. "I just finished my junior year. Weird, there must be a time gap between our universes. Speaking of which, what's your universe like? Are there any super cool things, like do aliens live with you?"

"I wish." Alternate Fred smiled at the thought. "Nah, our universe is pretty average. What about yours?"

"No, it's pretty average too." Other Fred frowned. "I wonder what is different about our universes then? Besides the people, I mean."

"Actually people make a lot of difference between our two worlds." Fina said, "I learned from other Warp Wizards that every decision a single person makes can cause a ripple in the space time continuum and can affect history in either big or small ways."

Alternate Fred and Kairi both blinked at her.

"Sorry." Other Fred laughed and ruffled Fina's bangs. "She tends to spout off like that sometimes."

"What do you mean other Warp Wizards?" Alternate Fred asked Fina. "Did you know them or something?"

"I served them all." Fina said with a small bow. "For about… five thousand years I think."

"You're five thousand?" Kairi excitedly grabbed her hands. "Technically speaking I'm over seven hundred. You see I kinda died back in the thirteen hundreds and I came back in the 21st century because Death wanted me to-"

"Sorry," Alternate Fred laughed over Kairi's head. "Sometimes my princess tends to spout off too."

"You call her princess?" Fina clasped her hands together. "That's so cute."

"We're learning so much about each other. I wish the others would do the same." Kairi pouted. "We should do something special to bring everyone together."

"Like cook a big dinner?" Fina suggested. "Other Joe and Fred love it when I cook for them."

"Great idea!" Kairi grinned. "We'll probably have to wait til tomorrow night though to give everyone a chance to cool down."

Fina bounced off of the couch excitedly. "Let's go see what we have in the kitchen so we can start planning. Anything we need Joleena can get for us with her magic."

The went into the kitchen leaving the Freds together,

"So," Alternate Fred started in a teasing tone, "Fina cooks for you. Sounds like good girlfriend material to me."

"Yeah well she cooks for everyone." Other Fred cleared his throat. "Anyways, I wonder how good the wave action is here. I haven't gone surfing in forever."

Alternate Fred grinned eagerly. "Meet you at the beach at sunrise?"

Other Fred matched his grin. "Deal!"

**A/N- Just to make sure everyone understands, "Alternate" means that its A.I.T's version of the trio and Anna and "Other" means that they're my version of the trio and Anna**


	7. Getting to Know Everyone

**Chapter 6: Getting to Know Everyone**

Everyone was outside enjoying the warm sun and cool breeze. Alternate Fred and Other Fred were surfing while Fina, Kairi, both Annas, and Skyler were playing in the water. Fina was a golden retriever again and she was excitedly chasing after the frisbee that Kairi was tossing back and forth. The rest of the couples were paired off with their counterparts trying to get over their initial awkwardness. Other Joe and Joleena were laying in lounge chairs next to Alternate Joe and Sydney.

"So, Sydney," Joleena started. "What other beach properties do you own?"

"Um, I don't have any other beach properties."

"Oh, well how do you usually spend your free time?"

Sydney shrugged and smiled at Alternate Joe. "I find things to do."

"Yes, I try to keep busy as well." Joleena smiled. "I have my meetings in the morning with my father, mentoring Anna takes up most of my day, and then I usually fly to Paris on the weekends for some shopping. Where do you usually fly to go shopping? Paris? Italy? Maybe London perhaps?"

"Um, no." Sydney's smile began to turn down a little. "I don't do a lot of shopping."

"Oh," Joleena said awkwardly and became silent.

"Actually," Alternate Joe piped up, "Sydney is a choreographer."

"That's something you guys have in common," Other Joe nudged Joleena's shoulder. "Didn't you used to dance ballet in France?"

"Yes, and I hated every minute of it," Joleena mumbled.

"And I'm not exactly limited to stuck-up French ballet," Sydney said under her breath.

"Ow!" Both Joes nudged their girlfriends' shoulders at the same time.

"So… Other Joe," Alternate Joe said. "That time freezing thing you did yesterday was pretty cool. Did Uncle Joe teach you how to do that?"

"Um, no." Other Joe looked away, "I kind of learned to do that on my own. I don't really speak to my uncle much anymore."

"Really?" Alternate Joe looked concerned. "Why not? What happened?"

Other Joe sighed and Joleena patted his knee. "He doesn't like to talk about it much."

"Oh." There was a long awkward silence.

"Well," Sydney said after a while. "This is just as awkward as I thought it'd be."

"Tell me about it," Joleena mumbled. "But… I adore your bathing suit. What boutique did you get it at?"

"Thanks." Sydney smiled looking down at her electric blue bikini. "I bought it at Barney's."

"Ah! Barney's New York!" Joleena grinned. "That is exactly where I bought mine!"

She gestured to her purple one piece that was cut low to her naval and also had the sides cut out.

"Cool." Sydney smiled. "I guess we do have something in common after all."

"I really must apologize again for our little… skirmish yesterday," Joleena said. "But you did cover up your lip remarkable well. Perhaps you would like to borrow some of my make-up? A more expensive brand might work better."

Sydney's smile hardened a little and she self-consciously touched her lip. "No thanks, Joleena. I'm good."

Joleena blushed and looked at Other Joe in confusion who face palmed. Alternate Joe shot her a glare and tilted Sydney's face towards his.

"You look beautiful," He said kissing her on the lips.

"I know I do." Sydney pouted and kissed him again.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Joleena mumbled.

"I know you didn't." Other Joe sighed and kissed her forehead.

San-Li passed them carrying two bottles of soda in her hands.

"Cover up does wonders doesn't it girls?" She smirked at them as she walked past.

"It certainly does." Joleena smiled and looked her up and down. "But a little tip _chérie_? Perhaps you should work on your figure a bit more before parading around in something so revealing, non?"

San-Li's smirk turned into a snarl. "Why you-"

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Other Sam, San-Li?" Other Joe said pointedly.

San-Li scoffed and walked away. Sydney chuckled even before she was out of earshot.

"You handled that pretty nicely," she said to Joleena.

"Thanks," Joleena said with a satisfied smile. "I've had plenty of practice."

* * *

"So I was reading about alternate and multiple universes and a colomologist named Max Tegmark talks about four levels of classification." Alternate Sam adjusted his glasses. "And one of the things he mentioned was that an infinite universe will contain an infinite number of Hubble volumes, all having the same physical laws and physical constants."

"I was reading some stuff about Tegmark's theory as well," Other Sam said eagerly. "And he also says that all the different "worlds" created by "splits" in a level III multiverse with the same physical constants can be found in some Hubble volume in a level I multiverse."

"Fascinating." Cade smiled enthusiastically listening to their conversation.

They were sitting on a large beach blanket under twin umbrellas. San-Li walked over carrying two bottles of soda and plopped down next to Other Sam. Cade and Alternate Sam visibly stiffened at her arrival, but Alternate Sam gave her a nervous, polite smile.

"She's harmless I promise." Other Sam assured them wrapping an arm around San-Li's waist.

"I even bought you guys a soda as a peace offering," San-Li said, handing them the sodas.

"Thanks." Alternate Sam smiled in relief.

"Yeah, thanks." Cade hesitantly took the bottle from her. She eyed San-li with suspicion.

"Australia, right?" San-li asked.

Cade jumped. "What?"

"Your accent. You're from Australia aren't you?"

"Oh. Yeah, I lived there for almost eleven years." Cade tentatively took a sip of the soda.

"Why'd you move?" Other Sam asked.

"Um," Cade bit her lip, "just needed a change." She let her hair fall in front of her face and absentmindedly fiddled with her charm bracelet.

Alternate Sam squeezed her hand. "She lives in Brooklyn now with her sisters and Kairi."

"You're stuck living with Barbie? That sounds unpleasant."

Cade shrugged. "She's a yabber and can be a bit wobbly at times, but overall she's a corker of a roommate."

Other Sam and San-li blinked. "What?"

Alternate Sam suppressed his laughter. "Kairi isn't that bad to live with."

Cade frowned. "I just said that."

"So back to what I was saying about Tegmark's theory," Alternate Sam said.

Other Sam grinned. "Yeah, I was thinking about purchasing his book to learn more. It's all so fascinating."

"Isn't it? I didn't think things like this were possible, but it really opens up a whole new door for science."

Cade joined into the conversation, "I wonder how accurate his theory is. We can only see two universes now, but what if there's more? He stated that the multiverse has an unlimited number of universes, right? But his theory also says that the difference between level one and three universes is where the "doppelgangers" reside. Clearly, that's not the case given how similar our universes appear to be and the fact that we're all here right now."

"True, but Tegmark's theory isn't the only theory out there. Stephen Hawking has voiced his opinion on things like this before as well, and while he supports the multiverse theory, many people like David Gross say that it's not plausible. There's lots of things to consider here," Other Sam responded. "What do you think, San-Li?"

"That you all sound like a bunch of nerds," San-Li snickered.

Alternate Sam and Cade looked mildly offended, but Other Sam merely chuckled and nudged her shoulder.

"Well you're dating a nerd." He smiled softly. "What do you think that makes you?"  
San-Li leaned in close to him and placed a finger on his chest. "A nerd lover."

They began to kiss and Alternate Sam and Cade began to look uncomfortable. Cade cleared her throat and Other Sam moved away from San-Li with a slight blush.

"Sorry," Other Sam laughed in embarrassment and San-Li shot Cade a glare.

"To answer your question, danna-sama," she said. "The idea of infinite universes almost makes the entire discussion about alternate universes a moot point. I mean, if we're talking about different universes created by different choices, then who's to say that those universes will have any noticeable differences? And if there are any differences, who says that the outcome will differ? It's kind of like the ending of Bioshock Infinite."

Alternate Sam nodded. "That's right I remember that ending. No matter what Booker Dewitt choses it always ends up with some sort of apocalypse or him losing Elizabeth."

Cade looked between them and blinked. "Um, I think you guys lost me there."

"You've never played Bioshock Infinite?" San-Li smirked and said in a perfect Australian accent. "Did you grow up under a rock in the back of the bush, mate?"

Cade flushed and Alternate Sam's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"That was incredible! Can you mimic any accent just from hearing it once?"

"Yeah, she's real talented like that." Other Sam nudged San-Li and then turned to Cade with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Cade. San-Li has a tendency to tease people."

"It's fine," Cade said softly and started to fiddle with her bracelet again.

"Ugh, I'm bored now." San-Li whined draping herself in Other Sam's lap. "Let's go in the water, danna-sama."

Other Sam stroked her waist affectionately. "I don't know, that water looks kind of cold."

"Yeah and who knows what kind of bacteria tropical water carries?" Alternate Sam said adjusting his glasses.

"You'd only get sick by drinking bacteria infected water, not swimming in it." Cade said with a small smile.

"Why don't you guys come to our room and play some Bioshock with us?" Other Sam said. "I think you'll really like it Cade. It's a little violent for my taste but the storyline and the alternate universe implications are pretty interesting."

Cade smiled and started to answer but San-Li stood up and quickly pulled Other Sam to his feet.

"Come on, let's go, danna-sama!" San-Li laughed and pulled him towards the water.

Alternate Sam and Cade watched as the two went into the water and San-Li literally threw herself into Other Sam's arms. He fell over with a scream, but got up stuttering and laughing.

Alternate Sam leaned over and kissed Cade on the cheek. "See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

Cade rolled her eyes."Sam, I think it's pretty obvious that she doesn't like me."

"No, that isn't it." Alternate Sam shook his head gently. "Other Sam said she just likes to tease people that's all."

Cade sighed and leaned her head on Alternate Sam's shoulder. "For someone so smart, you can sure be obtuse sometimes."

* * *

Skyler received a huge splash to the face from Alternate Anna. He shook his head and spat out the salt water. "So that's how it is, huh?" He returned the favor and splashed her back.

Alternate Anna laughed as she tried to block the water. "I was just trying to wash the dirt off your face."

"Dirt?"

"Yeah. There's still some right here." Alternate Anna splashed him again.

Skyler laughed. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"I'm kind of thirsty. I'm going to grab something from the house. You two want anything?" Skyler looked at the two Annas.

They shook their heads. "No thanks." They watched him as he left.

"So when do you want to do this?" Other Anna looked at Alternate Anna.

Alternate Anna thought for a moment. "I guess we could start at any time. I just hope Skyler doesn't get mad at me for it."

"Joleena probably won't be too pleased with me if she finds out either, but think how fun it could be! It's just a harmless prank. You want to find out if you have magic too, right?"

"Well, yeah but," Alternate Anna crossed her arms, "whenever you're around Skyler, keep the romance to a minimum."

"Of course!" Other Anna laughed. "I'm not trying to steal him from you. We're just going to mess with him. It'll be fine."

Alternate Anna grinned. "Let Operation Switcheroo begin."

A frisbee splashed down next to them. "Sorry!" Kairi called. She bounced over to them and grabbed the frisbee. "What are you two so smiley for?" Kairi tilted her head.

"Oh, nothing." The Annas exchanged coy looks.

"Okay, well you want to play frisbee with me and Fina?" Kairi gestured to Fina who sat wagging her tail and waiting for the frisbee to be thrown again.

"Sure."

They splashed their way over to Fina who started barking and running around in circles. Alternate Anna threw the frisbee for her and she ran after it. The frisbee sailed through the air and Fina dove after it, accidentally knocking Other Fred off of his surf board. They both went under water and Other Fred came back up carrying a giggling human Fina bridal style. Alternate Fred paddled over to them grinning. "Looking a little lovey dovey there you two."

"Naw," Other Fred chuckled and tossed Fina into the water. "She's a bit scrawny for my tastes."

Fina squealed when she hit the water, but then jumped back up and leapt onto his back.

"Are you ready for lunch yet?" She asked. "I can fix you something if you want me too."

"I know I'm pretty much starving,"Alternate Fred said.

He pulled Kairi onto his board and kissed her cheek.

Kairi giggled. "Me too."

Alternate Anna quickly nudged Other Anna. "We'll help you Fina."

The three of them waded out of the water and onto the shore towards the house. Other Fred watched Fina leave with a small smile on his face. The smile faded a little when she stopped over by Other Joe and offered him a small bow. Alternate Fred and Kairi looked at each other and started laughing.

Other Fred frowned and raised an eyebrow. "What are you two laughing at?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Kairi giggled. "It's just that you better hurry up and ask Fina out before someone else does."

Other Fred didn't answer and instead paddled back out into the waves.

"Am I as stubborn as he is?" Alternate Fred laughed.

"More like dense." Kairi kissed his cheek and hopped off of his board. "Imma go talk to Cade for a bit. You know how she gets with new people."

"Cool." Alternate Fred kissed her firmly on the lips. "Later, princess."

* * *

Fina walked into the front door of the house, transformed into a dog again, and shook the water off her fur, soaking the two Annas.

"Hey, you guys get enough of the water already?" Skyler asked coming out of the kitchen with a soda in his hand.

"We're going to help Fina cook lunch for everyone," Alternate Anna explained. "But first we're going to go upstairs and change."

"Is there anything in particular that you would like to eat, Skyler?" Fina asked heading up the stairs.

"Whatever you fix is good." Skyler smiled and called up to Alternate Anna. "I'll wait for you down here, okay?"

"No, you go ahead and go back to the beach," she called back. "I'll meet you there!"

"Alright, just don't take too long. I'll die of loneliness and heartbreak without you!" Skyler yelled back dramatically. "Or maybe I'll just have to move on to some other girl."

"You'll be fine." Alternate Anna laughed.

She and Other Anna giggled as they shut the door to their room and quickly put on each other's clothes.

* * *

"So, you have an assistant? That's pretty cool." Alternate Joe watched Fina go back into the house followed by the Annas and looked back at Other Joe. "How'd that happen?"

Other Joe ran his hand through his hair. "She just sort of showed up one day and refused to leave. She's great though. It's nice having her around."

"Speaking of assistants…" Sydney smirked as she saw Skyler walking out of the house. "Hey, Sky!" She waved him over to them.

Skyler bounded over to her. "What do you want now, woman?" He smirked back at her.

"It's so nice of you to bring me a drink." She took the soda out of Skyler's hand and took a sip.

Skyler rolled his eyes, but let her take it. He grabbed it back as soon as she was done. "You know there's a whole fridge stocked with drinks in there, right? You could easily get up and get one for yourself. What's wrong with your legs?"

Sydney looked at him over the edge of her sunglasses. "They're on vacation."

Skyler put on a joking grin. "You know, if I wanted to be bossed around by you, I would've just stayed back home in the penthouse. Did you forget I'm on vacation too?"

Sydney smiled at him. "Vacation or not, I'm still your legal guardian and that gives me the right to boss you around."

"Penthouse?" Joleena chimed in. "That sounds nice."

Sydney turned to her and put on a smug grin. "Oh, it is. It's right on Broadway. I've decorated it with the most deluxe things I could find. We get the entire top two floors to ourselves with exclusive rooftop access. Great view too, high enough to look down on all the people of Manhattan, but also high enough that they can't see the disdain on our faces."

Sydney and Skyler looked at each other and laughed like it was some inside joke.

Alternate Joe chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Anything to hold onto that luxurious lifestyle, huh?"

"You're penthouse sounds lovely," Joleena said. "I myself live in my own private townhouse. It's very lavish. I've made the interior as elegant as possible."

Sydney raised an eyebrow. "It must get lonely living in a big house all alone."

"Not at all. I have two maids who are around often."

"Maids? Why don't we have maids?" Skyler looked at Sydney.

She turned to him. "Because I actually want you to be able to take care of yourself."

"It'd be nice to have a maid," Skyler grumbled.

"I don't think I could live in an apartment building. I much prefer having my own house, but I'm sure it's fun to live with so many other people. Sounds quaint."

Sydney frowned at her. "It's a fantastic place actually. Expensive, but worth every penny. I'm sure your townhouse is-"

"Hey, guys!" The Annas ran up to them, now back in their normal clothes. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Is lunch ready?" Skyler rubbed his stomach. "Because I am starving."

"Almost." Other Anna smiled up at him. "Fina said it wouldn't be too long."

"Hey, Joleena? I was wondering if we could have a quick magic lesson while we wait?" Alternate Anna folded her hands behind her back.

"But Anna, we're on vacation. Don't you want a break?" Joleena looked at her quizzically.

"Maybe later. I just really have the urge to practice right now. _Please_?" She gave her the best doe-eyes she could muster up.

"I guess we could." Joleena sat up.

Alternate Anna grinned. "Great!"

"So, Skyler," Other Anna looked up at him. "While they do that, do you want to go walk around the beach?"

"I don't know. I kind of want to stay and watch the magic show." He watched Alternate Anna and Joleena with fascinated eyes. "I haven't seen any good magic since I was back at Draylon. And now it's not like Syd can- ow!"

Sydney hit Skyler in the leg and gave him a look that said to shut up before he said too much.

"Nevermind." Skyler rubbed his sore leg. "Sure, let's go walk around for a bit."

Skyler wrapped his arm around Other Anna's shoulders and led her away. Alternate Anna watched them go with an odd look on her face.

"Anna, ma chèree, is something wrong?" Joleena stared at her with concern.

Alternate Anna jumped. "I'm fine. Come on, let's do some magic."

Joleena tied a silk cover up around her waist and gestured for Alternate Anna to follow her a little ways away from the others. She waved her hand and a beach blanket materialized on the sand. She gestured for Alternate Anna to sit down.

"Now," She smiled. "Let us practice your aura control. We shall start with simple shapes and then move on to complex ones."

"Okay!" Alternate Anna bounced with excitement. "What do I do first?"

"Focus your energy of course, you know this." Joleena laughed. "Has the sun gotten to you?"

"No, no. I'm fine."

Alternate Anna took a deep breath and closed her eyes but nothing happened. She thought she could feel something stirring inside of her, but other than that nothing. Joleena sighed and grabbed her hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are not ready to focus your magic without your hands?" She said.

Joleena rearranged Alternate Anna's hands so that her palms faced upwards a little apart from each other.

"Now take a deep breath and concentrate your energy," Joleena said. "Envision it taking form in reality."

"Um, it isn't working." Alternate Anna sighed and opened her eyes again. "Maybe you should read my aura again? Maybe jump start it?" She added hopefully.

"Hmm," Joleena bit her thumbnail. "Perhaps the universes crossing and using so much of your magic so soon did hinder it. Very well, I shall-"

"Hey guys, lunch is ready." Other Joe interrupted coming over.

"Can't it wait?" Alternate Anna groaned. "We were just getting started."

"Geez give Joleena a break," Other Joe frowned and pulled Joleena to her feet. "She has to eat."

Alternate Anna sighed in frustration. "But-"

Joleena smiled and softly placed her hands on Alternate Anna's cheeks. "Do not worry ma chère, we shall pick this up in the morning."

She gently kissed Alternate Anna's forehead and let Other Joe walk her back to the house with his arm around her waist. Alternate Anna sighed and followed after them.

"You know, you're really nice Joleena," Alternate Anna said. "I have no idea why you're dating my brother."

Joleena and Other Joe glanced at each other and then gave her a weird look.

"Um, you're the one who helped us get together," Other Joe said. "Do you have sunstroke or something because you're acting kind of weird."

Alternate Anna shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, of course I'm okay. Come on, let's hurry up and eat some lunch. I'm starving!"

* * *

"Hiya, Cade." Kairi sat down next to Cade and Alternate Sam. "How's it going?"

"I've been better." Cade stared at San-Li with annoyed expression on her face.

Kairi followed her gaze. "Ah. Once you get to know her, I'm sure you'll feel better."

"I doubt it." Cade crossed her arms. "I don't trust these people. Something is off about them."

"You say that about everyone you meet. Just give them a chance. Like Fina and me for example, we're getting along great! She's making lunch for us right now. You can't not trust someone who's willing to make us all lunch."

"Yes, I can."

Alternate Sam sighed. "Come on, you acted this way when you first met us, and we're okay, right?"

"If they prove me wrong, then they prove me wrong, but until then, I'm staying cautious around them. Especially that San-Li girl. She's trying to get under my skin."

"Because of the accent thing? She was just messing around, Cade."

"It was rude! She's being a ratbag."

"Well…" Kairi nervously looked away. "You're kind of being rude too."

"I'm just being cautious."

"Hey." Sydney and Alternate Joe came up to them with their arms around each other's waists. "Lunch is ready."

"Sydney!" Kairi hopped up. "Tell Cade that's she's being silly. There's nothing wrong with these guys. They're fun people!"

"I think Cade's right."

"What?" Kairi frowned.

Sydney shrugged. "I don't like them either. We'd be better off without them. They need to learn some manners." She glared over her shoulder at Other Joe and Joleena.

"See? I told you I was being cautious for a reason." Cade and Alternate Sam got up.

Alternate Joe rolled his eyes. "Just because things are awkward between you and Joleena now doesn't mean you have to dislike all of them. Everyone has apologized for anything that happened that first day." He paused to kiss Sydney on the cheek. "I'm sure by the end of this trip, we'll all be best friends."

"I don't see that happening," Cade and Sydney spoke at the same time.

"Besides, you heard that stuck-up pris. Quaint? I've invested over hundred million dollars in that place. It's a hell of lot more than just quaint. And a more expensive makeup brand? This is Estee Lauder. It doesn't get much more expensive than that." Sydney crossed her arms. "I covered up my bruise very well, thank you very much. I think I know how to hide scars at this point." She slowly traced the hidden scar under her collarbone, covered up with make-up and her tattoo.

"Technically it's your parents' money." Joe rubbed her back comfortingly. "And what did I tell you about competing?"

"She made this a competition, not me. I'm just making sure I come out on top like always." She stubbornly crossed her arms.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you two are evenly matched? Whatever happened to relaxing while we were on vacation?" Joe softly kissed her on the lips.

"Maybe you need to remind me how to relax?" Sydney winked at him and kissed him again.

Joe chuckled and grabbed her wrists. He slowly rubbed the hidden scars. "Only if you promise to stop stressing over every little thing. Do you really think she meant any harm in what she said?"

"Stressing is what I do best. It's the struggle of being a perfectionist in a world where nothing can be perfect."

"Well," Joe lovingly caressed her arm, "some things are perfect."

Sydney dropped her arms and leaned into him. "That was so cheesey, I think I threw up a little bit."

"I love you too."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but her eyes were sparkling with affection. "Back to the snob, I'm sure she isn't all that perfect."

Kairi pouted. "They're really not that bad. You guys will see tonight when Fina and I make everyone dinner." She sighed. "I'll go tell the Freds that the food is ready."


	8. The Dinner

**7\. The Dinner**

"Kairi, we said no." Sydney tried to look around her at the TV. "And you're blocking the screen."

The Alternate Joe, Fred, Sam, and Anna, who had switched her clothes back with Other Anna, along with Sydney, Cade, and Skyler were all hanging out in the basement. They'd discovered the home theater and had been spending the afternoon alternating between watching movies on the huge screen and playing games of pool.

"Please, guys? Fina and I have been preparing this dinner for hours. Just come upstairs so we can all eat together," Kairi pouted.

"There's a reason we all ate lunch separately, Kairi. Clearly none of us want to bond." Cade smiled at her sympathetically.

"But why not? I know if you guys actually tried to get to know each other, you'd all have fun! Come on, please come have dinner with everyone." Kairi clasped her hands and pleaded with them. "At least come for a little bit. I promise if you can't stand them and it gets awkward you can all leave."

Sydney and Cade exchanged glances. They sighed and caved in. "Fine."

Kairi beamed. "Yes! I know this is going to be great!" She bounced up the stairs and everyone else solemnly followed her.

* * *

"Please, please, _please_?" Fina begged.

"I don't know, Fina." Other Joe sighed. "Lunch was awkward enough. I think Joleena is still numb from trying to socialize with _Sydney_."

Other Joe's distaste for the blonde was clear in his voice. He continued to massage Joleena's shoulders who was looking completely dejected.

"I've never had anyone just hate me before," She mumbled quietly. "Be jealous of me, of course, who wouldn't? But not _hate _me."

"She doesn't hate you, sweetheart." Other Joe tried to be reassuring. "She's just too stubborn to try and get to know you."

"And it's all my fault!" Joleena hung her head. "I should have never started that fight! I'm already terrible at making friends."

"Well maybe having dinner with them will be an opportunity to make things better between you two. Between everyone," Fina said hopefully. "Come on you guys please? The Freds and Annas like each other and Kairi and I get along great. _Pleeeeeease_?"

Joleena sighed and did her best to smile at her. "Alright. I shall give it one more try I suppose."

"You sure?" Other Joe peered at her. "We could just hop on one of your private jets and fly to our own private island. Just me and you?"

Joleena smiled and kissed him on the lips. "No. We shall go to dinner. We'll be down in a minute, Fina."

"Okay!" Fina grinned. "I'm going to get Other Sam and San-Li."

"Good luck." Other Joe scoffed. "They've been locked in their room playing video games since lunch."

Sure enough when Fina knocked on their door she could hear the faint sound of a t.v. and giggling.

"Hey you guys?" Fina called. "Dinner's ready."

She heard muffling sounds and smothered laughter. Other Sam then opened the door just enough to stick his head out.

"Um, hey thanks, Fina." He gave a nervous chuckle. "Um, would you mind saving us a plate though? I think we'll eat later."

"But, me and Kairi made dinner because we were hoping it would bring everyone together," Fina said and tried to peer into the room.

Other Sam quickly stepped out into the hall and closed the door. "Actually that sounds like a good idea. We should all try to get along." He opened the door just a crack and called out to San-Li. "Hey, Fina and Kairi cooked dinner for everyone, Maybe this will be a chance for you and Cade to finally-"

"HELL NO!"

Other Sam sighed in exasperation. "One sec, Fina."

He quickly ducked back inside and Fina could hear muffled arguing, some muffled giggling, and then silence. Other Sam poked his head out of the door.

"We'll be down in a minute."

* * *

"Dinner is served!"

Fina and Kairi had carefully laid out all the food they had made. Spread out over the table were plates of delicious entrees and sides. The girls had prepared a variety of dishes and all of it looked amazing.

Everyone looked over the table with awe and watering mouths, but even still everyone could feel the tension and the awkwardness in the room. All the people from the Alternate universe were sitting on side of the table, while across from them they faced their doppelgangers from the Other universe.

"So, now that we're all here, let's get to know each other!" Kairi grinned and looked around the room.

Fina nodded and smiled at Kairi. "I've really enjoyed getting to know Kairi. Now I think everyone should start to do the same."

Kairi nodded her head emphatically. "Yes, please. I want us all to be friends. Think of how much fun we could have together!"

"And how do you expect us to do this?" Each side eyed each other with a mix of emotions on their faces.

"You could start by finding out what you guys have in common," Fina suggested.

"I know! We clearly all have similar tastes in friends and significant others. We could all share our stories of how met and got together! Or even our favorite dates and moments and stuff!" Kairi clapped with excitement. "I can't wait to hear all your stories!"

Everyone looked at each other with unease. "I guess we could do that."

"Excellent." Fina smiled. "Any volunteers to go first?"

No one said anything.

"Then I'll volunteer someone." Fina slowly looked around the room. "How about you Sydney and Skyler? You two seem to have a very close relationship. How'd you meet?"

Sydney and Skyler smirked at each other.

"She nearly killed me."

"You got in my way."

"I was lost."

"That's no excuse."

They continued to give each other teasing grins. "I still have nightmares about it actually. Flying punching bags going thirty miles an hour coming at me from out of no where. It's very scarring. Our relationship is very painful for me."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Thirty? That's insulting. I had that thing going at least sixty. And painful? I'm sure it is. And even through all of it, you decided to stick around every day for eight whole years and now you live with me. Masochist much?"

"Well, you do make a great sadist. I wouldn't want anybody else."

"I can't tell if you too hate each other or love each other." Other Fred looked back and forth between them with a confused look on his face.

Sydney and Skyler laughed.

"It's that special kind of hate called love. Sky's basically my baby brother." Sydney threw her arm around him and kissed him on the cheek for emphasis. She patted the top of his head jokingly. "He's a little annoying, but he makes a good roommate and business partner."

"You need me and you know it." Skyler gave her a knowing smile.

Sydney's smirk softened into a smile. "Sky and I tease each other a lot, but we've always got each other's backs whenever we need it, and there's definitely been times when we needed it. We're best friends, no secrets, no lies, and no abandoning each other."

They both smiled and seemed to have a silent conversation through their eyes.

"That's so sweet." Fina grinned. "Do you ever think we'll be that close, Other Joe?"

"Oh, yeah. We never got the full story earlier. How exactly did you two end up in each other's lives?"

Other Joe and Fina looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, um," Other Joe rubbed the back of his neck. "I sorta stopped using _The Book_ for more than a year and I started to get these weird visions. A lot of them had Fina in them."

"My old master had passed some years prior when I started getting visions of Other Joe," Fina continued. "And since my life's purpose is to serve, I followed those visions and they lead me straight to him. I've been serving him ever since."

"I keep telling you that you aren't a servant." Other Joe laughed.

Other Fred scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she just cooks all your meals and cleans up after you."

"That's what I did for all the others I served." Fina shrugged. "Or I ran errands for them. Anything helpful really."

"You also keep me company and you're fun to be around," Other Joe insisted. "Which makes you a good friend, not a servant. You even got me into magic again and helped me to make peace with Jodie after we stopped talking for almost two years."

"Wait." Alternate Joe looked up with mild alarm. "What happened between you and Jodie?"

"Long story," All four Others said at the same time.

"So, Sydney," Fina said quickly. "How did you and Kairi meet?"

"It's a really cool story," Kairi said excitedly. "You see, I was sent to-"

"We're cousins," Sydney interrupted quickly.

Kairi blinked in confusion. "But Sydney, it's a really interesting story-"

"No it isn't," Sydney shook her head and gave Kairi a warning look. "We're cousins and we'd thought it'd be cool to live in New York especially since I wanted to study dancing and be with Joe. So you moved in with Cade and her sisters several years ago. And last year, Sky and I moved in together in Manhattan. Simple, boring story. Right, Kairi?" Sydney fixed Kairi with a hard stare.

"Oh, okay," Kairi gave a disappointed sigh, though she understood why Sydney didn't want to delve into the details of how they met. "Right, Sydney."

An awkward silence followed until Cade cleared her throat and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"So um," Cade said with a slight blush. "I've been sort of curious about something. How did you Other trio get be to friends with someone like San-Li? It couldn't have been easy judging from my initial um… impression of her."

Alternate Sam gave her a look, but the Other Trio and San-Li looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Okay, for the record, _I'm _not friends with her," Other Joe scoffed and gestured to Other Fred and Sam. "Those two are the only ones crazy enough to be friends with her."

"No, we're friends with her because she's cool." Other Fred laughed. "Other Joe is just paranoid about her still."

"Yeah, paranoid." Other Joe rolled his eyes. "Have you guys forgotten that she's tried to kill us?"

"Oh that was forever ago." San-Li waved her hand dismissively. "Besides, I only tried to kill you. I actually liked Other Sam and Fred."

"Hold on, you actually did try to kill them?" Alternate Fred's jaw dropped. "And you guys still became friends?"

"I only threatened to kill them." San-Li scoffed. "I was never actually going to do it."

"Oh really?" Other Joe folded his arms across his chest. "Then explain exactly how you wound up stabbing Fina through the chest?"

Skyler started choking on his food in shock and even Kairi looked mildly disturbed.

"San-Li knew that I was immortal and could heal myself," Fina explained quickly. "Besides, I stepped out in front of her sword. She didn't mean to do it."

Other Joe scoffed. "Yeah, because she was aiming for me!"

"I was aiming for your shoulder. I was just going to disable you not kill you." San-Li explained. "Besides, that was before I realized I couldn't steal _The Book_ from you."

"Which gave us a chance to get to know each other and realize how much fun it was to hang out." Other Fred smiled. "She's like a total bro to us now."

"Well," Other Sam smiled softly and laid his hand on top of hers. "Not to all of us."

San-Li giggled and he pulled her in for a kiss. Kairi and Fina smiled, but Cade and Alternate Sam looked away blushing lightly. Other Sam started to pull away but San-Li grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in again.

"_Oh-kay_," Alternate Fred mumbled. "It's definitely weird to see Sam actually kissing someone in public. Ow!"

Kairi elbowed her boyfriend roughly and gestured to Cade.

"Tell me about it." Other Fred rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Other Sam and San-Li are always kissing or touching and it's weird every time."

"That reminds me," Cade said with a slight flush. "I'm also interested in hearing how you two got together. I mean, no offense San-Li, but the Sam of my universe would probably do anything to avoid someone like you."

"Cade!" Alternate Sam said sharply. "What's gotten into you?"

"Oh, no, I don't mind answering." San-Li smiled smugly. "You see, Cade, Sam secretly likes bad girls-"

"That's not it," Other Sam interrupted nudging her lightly. "To be honest I thought San-Li was a really interesting person and it turned out that we had a lot in common. So I thought that we could-"

"Um, no," San-Li laughed. "I thought you were cute so I _convinced_ you to go out with me."

"Convinced being code for seducing the poor nerd." Other Fred snickered.

"Or code for being threatened at knifepoint." Other Joe laughed.

Other Sam made a face at them and wrapped an arm around San-Li's shoulders. "Or maybe she just showed interest in me which gave me the confidence to go out with her."

"You guys are so cute together." Kairi squealed. She then glanced at Cade and shrugged apologetically. "Well they are."

"So how did you guys get together?" Other Sam asked gesturing to Alternate Sam and Cade.

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear that _fascinating _story." San-Li smiled brightly.

"Well, it may not be as interesting as trying _to kill_ everyone…"

"You weren't exactly rolling out the red carpet when you met us." Alternate Fred frowned.

"You know it was a… difficult time for her." Alternate Sam gave Alternate Fred a warning look to not say anymore.

Cade rolled her eyes. "Anyway," she turned back to San-Li, "it was chemistry." She and Alternate Sam smiled at each other. "He had a spontaneous burst of romance one day and kissed me in the middle of a chemistry lab. Almost made me spill acid all over myself. He was being a bit of a drongo, but he came to his senses eventually, and that's all that matters." Cade grinned at Kairi. "And a little bit of Kairi meddling didn't hurt either."

Kairi giggled. "I can't help it. I have a knack for love. I just know when two people are meant to be together." She shot a pointed look towards Fina and Other Fred. "I mean, I knew Sydney and Alternate Joe were meant to be together even before Cody-"

"Kairi," Sydney said warningly, "you're doing that talking thing again."

Kairi blushed. "Sorry."

"Well, that's certainly a story I would like to hear." Joleena smiled politely. "How did you two end up together?"

Alternate Joe smirked and folded his arms behind his head. "I saved her life."

Sydney snorted and almost spat out her drink. "I don't think it counts if you're the one who put it in danger in the first place."

"I did no such thing. You have a way of getting yourself in danger just fine without my help. You willingly went into that fight."

"True, but you're the one who distracted me. Everything would've been fine otherwise."

"I can't help that you can't control yourself around me."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "If you had just stayed put where I had told you to so that you would be safe..."

"If you had just been honest and not tricked us so you could go off and play the hero…"

They stared each other down with teasing grins only an inch apart from one another.

"You know I am perfectly capable of saving the day every now and then. I have no problem with taking control."

"Oh? _Prove it_." Their eyes closed and they kissed.

Skyler grabbed the back of Sydney's shirt and pulled her back. "Seriously, guys? Now?"

Sydney shrugged. "What's wrong with now?"

"There's thirteen people watching you."

"An audience just makes it more fun." Sydney laughed when Skyler made a disgusted face. "You know I'm just messing with you."She turned her attention back to rest of the group. "Anyway, we met eight years ago when he kidnapped me and took me to Greece."

"You went willingly. You and Kairi were the ones who kidnapped us, remember?"

Sydney waved her hand dismissively. "That's a different story. After we met, a lot of crazy stuff went down, including me _actually_ saving his life by basically sacrificing my own," she gave him a pointed, but loving look, "and then some life things got in the way and we didn't see each other for a long time, but about two and half years ago, our paths crossed again. He _sort of_ saved my life-"

"I definitely did."

"Debatable, but he was there for me when I really needed it and he helped me through a lot." Sydney laced her fingers through his. "We've been together ever since."

Alternate Joe smiled. "I had to. You needed someone like me to get through that stubborn head of yours." He pushed her hair out of her face and chose his next words carefully. "And to help you see the light."

Alternate Anna scoffed. "_She's_ the stubborn one? I definitely remember having to give you a push or two." She grinned. "Face it, you two wouldn't be together if it weren't for me."

Alternate Joe sighed. "Anna, a lot more happened between us than you-"

"You too?" Other Anna interrupted. "I swear, if it weren't for me, these two would've never gotten together." She gestured to Other Joe and Joleena.

"Well, guess that means you're up then. What's your story?" Alternate Joe and Sydney sat back and watched them with a challenging look in their eyes.

"Love at first sight," Other Joe said instantly making Joleena scoff.

"Hardly." She rolled her eyes and smiled at Sydney. "I was hired to be Other Anna's magic mentor and despite me reassuring him over and over that I wasn't interested in him-"

"Oh, you were definitely interested in me," Other Joe said smugly. "You just didn't want to admit it."

"I try to maintain a… professional demeanor when I work," Joleena chuckled. "And dating my mentee's brother wouldn't exactly be considered professional."

"But I was persistent-"

"Persistent is right."Other Fred laughed. "This dude took an entire year just to try and get her to hang out with us like a normal person."

"Well it worked didn't it?" Other Joe laughed and caressed Joleena's cheek. "I won her over."

"More like annoyed me into submission." Joleena chuckled and leaned in close to him. "But I've never been happier."

"Right," Other Anna rolled her eyes. "What you two seem to forget was that I was the one who convinced Joleena to give my brother a chance and convinced my brother that she really did like him."

"Oh whatever," Other Joe laughed and kissed Joleena on the cheek. "The point is that it was worth working for a year to win a girl like Joleena."

"And it was well worth taking a chance and going out with _mon amour_." Joleena smiled and leaned her head on Other Joe's shoulder. "I'm very glad that I listened to Other Anna."

Other Anna smiled and clasped her hands together pleadingly. "And now maybe you can return the favor and convince my brother that I can have a boyfriend too?"

"No," They said at the same time.

"Aw come on," Other Anna pouted. "Alternate Anna has a boyfriend."

"Trust me," Alternate Anna scoffed. "If my brother had his way, Skyler and I probably wouldn't even be together."

"Because you don't need a boyfriend." Alternate Joe crossed his arms.

Sydney sighed and gave Anna a sympathetic smile. "I've been trying to convince him to be okay with it for a year now. If it hasn't happened now, it won't. No matter how much I insist that Sky's a great guy. And I grew up with him, I think I would know that better than anyone." She turned to Alternate Joe. "I would never let Sky be anything less than a perfect gentleman. I raised him better than that."

Skyler stuck his tongue out at her. "You don't need to make sure I do anything. I would never do anything to hurt Anna." He smiled at Alternate Anna and caressed her cheek.

"So, if you're dead set against this. How did it even happen?" Other Joe studied Alternate Anna and Skyler, clearly he wasn't a fan of it either.

Alternate Anna blushed. "I accidentally ran into him and stepped on his toes. It's a miracle he didn't get mad at me."

"I could never be mad at someone with a face like yours." Skyler kissed her cheek. "Disgusted maybe, but never mad."

Anna giggled. "Apparently, because a year later you showed up in New York just to be with me. You changed your whole life and moved all the way to New York all for me."

Skyler shrugged. "I just had this feeling that I needed to be with you. So when Syd decided she was leaving Draylon to move back to New York to be with her Joe, I decided to tag along too."

"Throwing away years of training I might add. I spent so much time on you, all for nothing." Sydney smirked at him.

Skyler returned her smirk. "Just following your lead."

"I think this went a lot better than I thought it would." Kairi grinned and looked around at everyone at the table. "Don't you all feel closer now? Like maybe you could be friends?"

"Kairi, it's going to take a lot more than this to get us to be friends."

"But no one started fighting, and it didn't seem too awkward for anyone." Fina smiled. "I think this dinner helped a lot."

"Yeah, well, we'll see if it lasts into tomorrow."


	9. Good Morning

**8\. Good Morning**

The next morning, before the sun had even started to rise, there was a persistent knocking on the door.

"_Ma chère_," Joleena called out. "Did you forget about your lesson this morning? You are the one who wanted it, remember? "

"I'm coming," Other Anna called back groggily.

She started getting dressed before she remembered that Alternate Anna was supposed to be the one getting the magic lessons, not her.

"Hey," she said trying to gently wake her up. "Hey, wake up. Joleena's here for magic lessons."

Alternate Anna cracked one eye open. "Ugh, but it's barely dawn."

"We always meditate early in the mornings." Other Anna shrugged. "Unless you would rather I-"

"No, no I'm getting up." Alternate Anna sat up and stretched.

Joleena knocked on the door again so she dressed quickly and stepped out into the hallway. Joleena was tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm ready for my magic lesson." Alternate Anna smiled brightly.

Joleena sighed and shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you about punctuality? Being late is a mark of laziness and I have no use for lazy students."

"Geez Joleena I'm not that late." Alternate Anna rolled her eyes and laughed.

Joleena narrowed her eyes and didn't smile. "Is that a tone I hear in your voice?"

"No, no of course not!" Other Anna quickly stepped out into the hall and nudged Alternate Anna's shoulder. "She's just tired that's all. Right, Other Anna?"

"Um, right." Alternate Anna smiled. "I'm sorry, Joleena. It won't happen again."

Joleena nodded and started to walk away towards the roof with both Annas following.

"What was that all about?" Alternate Anna whispered to Other Anna.

"Joleena is a really, _really_ strict mentor," Other Anna whispered back. "She doesn't tolerate any kind of disrespect or laziness. She's super serious about magic."

They walked out onto the roof but Joleena stopped Other Anna at the doorway.

"I'm sorry Alternate Anna," she said gently. "But I don't think that my pupil needs any distractions this morning. She is a bit out of sorts right now."

"Oh," Other Anna blinked. "Um, okay. I'll see you guys later then."

"That's cool. We can hang out instead."

Other Anna turned around to see Skyler coming down the hall towards them. He wrapped an arm around Other Anna's waist and kissed her on the cheek. Joleena smiled but Alternate Anna frowned and looked highly uncomfortable.

"But maybe later you can give us a demonstration?" Skyler asked hopefully. "I've been dying to see you in action."

"Yes," Joleena smiled and nodded. "Perhaps later."

"Cool." Skyler nodded and led Other Anna away.

Joleena closed the door to the roof and turned to Alternate Anna. "What is that expression on your face?"

"Huh?" Alternate Anna blinked and looked at her.

"That expression." Joleena frowned. "You look like you are upset about something."

"Um, it's nothing," Alternate Anna mumbled. "I'm just thinking about something."

Joleena sighed, walked her over to the edge of the roof, and sat down it's ledge in a lotus position. Alternate Anna nervously did the same.

"Now," Joleena said in a low voice. "We shall try to pick up where we left off before. Take deep breaths and feel your magic energy within you..."

* * *

Other Sam was sitting at the small kitchen island and Fina was at the stove starting breakfast. San-Li came downstairs in her workout gear; tight track pants and a sports bra with her hair tied up in a messy top bun.

"Morning guys," She said yawning.

"Good morning." Other Sam smiled and pulled her into a quick kiss. "I thought you would want to sleep in since we're on vacation."

"Nah," San-Li reached into a fridge and took out a water bottle. "Gotta keep working out to keep this sexy figure of mine."

She winked at Other Sam who rolled his eyes.

"Sexy figure?" Other Fred scoffed coming into the kitchen as well. "Maybe if you grew a foot or two."

San-Li laughed. "Whatever double chin."

"I don't have a double chin." Other Fred frowned and turned to Fina. "Fina, do I have a double chin?"

"Of course not." Fina started to turn around then squeaked when she saw him.

Other Fred was also wearing his workout gear; jogging pants and no shirt. He followed her gaze to his bare chest and smirked. He walked over to her slowly and leaned against the counter next to her.

"Something wrong?" Other Fred said in a low voice.

"Nope." Fina shook her head vigorously but she was blushing bright pink.

"Really?" Other Fred leaned in closer. "Cause you seemed kinda nervous about something."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fina avoided looking at him and blushed harder.

Alternate Fred and Kairi walked in and shared a look when they saw them.

"You know," Alternate Fred smirked. "That doesn't seem like just friends behavior to me. What do you think, Kairi?"

Kairi giggled. "I think you might be right. And I think Fina is enjoying it. What do you think San-Li?"

"I think you two should mind your own business." San-Li smiled brightly, but Other Sam pinched her hip. "Ow!"

Kairi was unfazed though and smiled. "Well, somebody's grumpy this morning."

"A good run will probably fix that." Other Fred moved away from Fina, grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge and handed one to Alternate Fred. "Come on, let's go."

"Sure thing, dude."

"But," Kairi pouted at her boyfriend. "I thought we could have breakfast together."

Alternate Fred smiled and kissed her forehead. "We'll eat lunch together, princess."

"And I thought I could fix you breakfast," Fina said pouting as well.

"I'll eat when I get back." Other Fred leaned in close and ruffled her bangs. "Let's go San-Li, we're burning daylight."

"Hold on, hold on." San-Li frowned at him. "Who gave you permission to invite someone else on our jog?"

"Oh will you relax?" Other Fred laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He's cool, I swear. This is another me after all."

"And you can't make an enemy out of everyone from the Alternate Universe," Other Sam said.

"Watch me." San-Li scoffed.

She looked Alternate Fred over and smiled. "Actually, two hot, dumb jocks do sound pretty nice. Okay, he can come."

Alternate Fred smiled, but look confused. "Um, I'm not sure if you've just insulted me or complimented me."

"That means you're in," Other Fred explained as they headed out.

"Just don't let them corrupt you," Other Sam called after them. "San-Li has already gotten to Other Fred."

"Too late!" San-Li yelled back.

Other Fred laughed and yelled back too. "Yeah, we're going to do drugs and other bad stuff now."

Alternate Fred looked mildly concerned when they stepped outside to stretch. "We aren't really going to do that stuff are we?"

"No, of course not-"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

Other Fred and San-Li looked at each other and started laughing.

"We just like messing with Sam, that's all," Other Fred explained. "We don't do anything but talk and joke around and stuff."

"Yeah, but that's after our warm-up." San-Li stood up impatiently. "Now come on before it gets too hot out. I got a lot of rage to vent."

* * *

"Well then, how about we eat breakfast together, Kairi? It'll be like a fun girl's day." Fina smiled at Kairi.

Kairi grinned. "Yes! Do you think we could get the other girls to join us? The dinner went so well last night. I think if we just got them to spend some more time together, we could all be friends."

"Maybe. But I don't know if we should push it."

Kairi sighed. "I guess." She perked up when Sydney walked into the kitchen. "Hiya, Sydney! Want to eat breakfast with Fina and me? We're going to have a little girl's day."

"Sorry, Kairi." Sydney smiled at her. "I'm making some mimosas for Joe and me and then we're going to have a little morning soak in the rooftop jacuzzi."

Kairi frowned. "Okay, but maybe we can all hang out later?"

"Sure." Sydney grabbed a few glasses, a bottle of champagne, and some orange juice. She walked past Cade coming in as she was leaving. "Warning, Kairi's feeling extra friendly today."

Cade sighed. "Of course she is."

"Hey, Cade! You want to eat breakfast with Fina and me?" Kairi smiled hopefully.

"I think that's a good idea." Alternate Sam walked up behind Cade. "Just because you and San-Li can't get along doesn't mean you can't bond with the rest of the Others."

Cade sighed. "Okay. What's for breakfast then?"

"And maybe you and I can hang out?" Other Sam asked Alternate Sam hopefully. "We can discuss our multiverse theories more."

Alternate Sam smiled. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." Sydney bounced up and down on the bed.

Alternate Joe groaned. "We're on vacation. Can't you sleep in for once?" He pulled a pillow over his head.

"Nope. Now get up. I have plans for us." She continued to bounce him awake.

Alternate Joe gave her a seductive smile. "Oh? Please tell me those plans involve staying in bed all day." He pulled her down next to him and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Sydney laughed. "Not exactly. There's this lovely little jacuzzi on the roof I thought we could check out. I made us mimosas." She pointed to the filled glasses on the nightstand.

Alternate Joe rubbed his face. "This couldn't wait until after noon?"

Sydney shook her head. "Are you going to get up or do I have push you out of bed?"

"I'm up, I'm up." Alternate Joe sat up and grinned at her. "But only because you asked so nicely."

"I am very persuasive, aren't I?" She got off the bed and threw a pair of swim shorts on his face. "Get dressed. Your mimosa's getting warm."

* * *

"I think I feel something." Alternate Anna grinned and suppressed her giggles.

"That's great, _ma chére_, but meditations are supposed to be quiet," Joleena replied calmly.

"Oh, right." Alternate Anna frowned, second guessing this whole switching thing. She thought learning magic would be more fun than this, and Skyler had walked off with Other Anna without a second thought. She knew they were identical, but she had hoped that he would be able to tell them apart.

Alternate Anna was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of laughter and the door to the roof opening. She peered over her shoulder and saw Sydney and Alternate Joe make their way onto the roof with towels and drinks in their hands.

Joleena sighed. "I'm sorry, but the roof is currently occupied. Could you please-" She paused when she saw who it was. "Oh, hello."

"Hi," they replied. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, as I was saying, we currently need the roof for our meditation and no distractions would be preferable." Joleena politely smiled at them.

"Um," Sydney and Alternate Joe looked at one another. "This is sort of the only jacuzzi on the property. Can't you find somewhere else to meditate?" Sydney did her best to sound amiable.

"I would, it's just that we were here first." Joleena gestured down to Alternate Anna.

"Why don't we just share?" Alternate Anna spoke up before things could get any more awkward. She could feel the tension and could tell that the girls were doing their best to be nice to the other. "I'm sure they won't be that disruptive."

Sydney shrugged and walked over to the jacuzzi. "Exactly. We're here to relax, just like you are doing." She fiddled with the control panel and the water began to bubble. "Massage mode? Yes, please. It's been so long since I've had a good massage."

Alternate Joe rolled his eyes and walked up behind her. "What's wrong with my massages?"

"That it's been too long since I had one." Sydney smirked at him.

"I guess this will be okay." Joleena pursed her lips in thought. "Or perhaps we should cut our meditation a little short today. Should I go get Other Joe? We could join you. I do enjoy a nice, relaxing jacuzzi."

Sydney opened her mouth to respond, but Alternate Joe grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear. Sydney sighed. "Fine." She took a sip of her drink.

Joleena grinned. "Excellent. I hope we can get over this awkwardness between us. I'd love to get to know you better. It's so hard to find girls my age who are as wealthy as we are."

Sydney frowned. "Right."

* * *

Other Joe burst out laughing when Joleena told him about Sydney and Alternate Joe on the rooftop jacuzzi. He was still lounging in their bed when she came in to tell him.

"What?" Joleena frowned with her hands on her hips. "I do not understand what is so funny."

"Really? You don't?" Other Joe laughed and shook his head. "Babe, I think it's pretty obvious that they wanted to be alone."

"Oh really? Then why did Sydney say yes?"

Other Joe sighed and sat up. "My guess is that Alternate me probably made her say yes."

"It doesn't matter who said yes or why." Joleena waved her hand dismissively. "All that matters is that there is a chance for bonding and socializing, oui?"

"Non," Other Joe grabbed her hand and gently pulled her onto the bed with him. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I just don't think that this is a good idea. Sydney doesn't like you and we should just leave it at that. Go socialize with one of the other girls."

"But why wouldn't she like me?" Joleena said stubbornly. "I am _amiable_, non? I am sophisticated, I am wealthy…"

"You're a total snob…" Other Joe rolled his eyes and Joleena punched his shoulder. "Ow! I'm sorry but it's true!"

"Well I refuse to give up!" Joleena hopped off of the bed. "I will make Sydney like me! Even if I have to buy her an entire island to do so!"

"Please sweetheart, just let it go," Other Joe groaned. "You don't need a girl like Sydney for a friend. If she isn't willing to put in the effort why should you?"

"Because I refuse to give up!" Joleena rifled through the dresser for a swimsuit. "Now you can either come with me or I will go by myself!"

Other Joe sighed and got out of bed. "I'm coming with you. Goodness knows you need someone up there who actually likes you."

Joleena shot him an angry glare and Other Joe chuckled and walked over to kiss her pouty lips. She tossed her hair with a huff and hit him with a wave of perfume.

"I'm sorry," Other Joe laughed and kissed her shoulder. "But you know I'm right."

Joleena gave him another dirty look and went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

"That's so cool. How do you do that?" Fina stared at Cade with wide eyes.

Cade shrugged. "I've always had a thing with animals." She continued to feed the mongoose out of her hand.

Kairi laughed. "You should see her when we go to the zoo. It's impossible to get them to leave her alone."

"I'm sure it would be more useful if I could turn into them. Now that's ace! How can you do that?" The mongoose curled up on Cade's lap as she looked to Fina.

Fina blushed. "It just comes with the job."

"Sounds like a great job to me." Cade pet the mongoose still relaxing in her lap.

"Turning into animals isn't that special. San-Li can do this thing where she…" Fina paused when she noticed the noticed the deep frown that appeared on Cade's face at the mention of San-Li. "She doesn't hate you. San-Li just likes messing with people."

Cade slouched. "I'm sure she does." She picked at her food. "I don't mean to be a knocker or anything, but she does come across as… unbalanced."

"She's just misunderstood. I'll prove it to you. When she gets back with the Freds, I'll get her to join us and you two can talk this out."

Cade scowled. "I'd rather not."

"Come on, Cade. At least give her a chance," Kairi pleaded.

Cade let out heavy sigh. "Fine, but if she tries anymore bodgy impersonations, I'm out."

* * *

"You know, I'm twenty. I don't need you setting up playdates for me."

"I said I'd make it up to you later, didn't I?" Alternate Joe continued to massage Sydney's shoulders. "Besides, you need to make peace with Joleena. Anytime you're forced to be near her, you tense up like you're preparing for a showdown. This vacation doesn't end until you're completely relaxed. I've never felt so many knots in your back before."

"They're not that bad."

"Yes, they are."

Sydney splashed Alternate Joe in the face."Jerk."

He splashed her back. "It's not my fault you're so tense."

Sydney grinned and splashed him some more. Joe laughed back and it wasn't long until they were engaged in a full out splash war. They stopped when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

They turned and saw Other Joe and Joleena standing behind them with water splashed onto them.

Alternate Joe and Sydney laughed. "Sorry. Try not to stand in the splash zone next time."

Joleena gently wiped off the water from her face. "That's alright. May we join you?"

Sydney wrung out her hair. "You're the one who asked to join us in the first place."

Joleena took that as a yes and she and Other Joe sat down in the jacuzzi across from them. There was an awkward silence as they waited for someone to start the conversation.

Alternate Joe pinched Sydney.

"Ow!" She rubbed her leg and shot Alternate Joe a glare. "So... why did you guys decide to go on vacation?"

"New York summers are just so unbearable." Joleena fanned herself. "We needed a place to go cool off for a little bit and a public pool wasn't going to work for me."

Sydney's face scrunched up with disgust. "No kidding. Those places are horrid. I remember having to go when I was little and always feeling like I needed to sanitize myself after touching anything."

"You had to go when you were little? Ah, you are new money, non?"

Sydney frowned. "Something wrong with that?"

"No, everybody has to start somewhere right? My family has been wealthy for generations. Don't worry. I'm sure one day you and your family will settle into the society of the wealthy. New money always has a habit of mixing with the common people too much and going a little overboard with their celebrations and partying. I'll also never understand why you're all so eager to get your hands dirty."

"And old money has a habit of sounding snooty and not loosening up enough." Sydney crossed her arms. "Look, I'm sure you and your family have all sorts of sophisticated fun and enjoy having servants to do all your work, but I enjoy my lifestyle, a little hard work never hurt anyone, and I much prefer to keep my family out of it."

Joleena blinked. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Actually, my family and I aren't-"

"I told you this was a bad idea." Other Joe protectively wrapped his arm around Joleena.

"No, no. It's fine. We can still leave here as friends." Joleena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We have to have some common ground. Do you do any magic?"

"I used to. It was sort of in my blood." Sydney examined her hands as if some of her old green time energy would flare up. "But I can't anymore. I gave that life up and moved on to better things."

"But magic is wonderful. What could possible be better?"

"I could name a thing or two." Sydney grabbed Alternate Joe's hand and smiled at him. They slowly got lost in each other's eyes. "Magic just seems like some silly thing kids dream of now."

Joleena frowned. "It should be taken much more seriously than that."

"Hmm?" Sydney blinked herself back into the present. "Oh, I know that. Magic is powerful thing. It can create empires and destroy civilizations. It's definitely not for the faint of heart."

Joleena's frown turned into a smile. "Exactly. You should tell me more about your experience with magic. What type of magic did you do? What was your favorite part about it?"

Sydney looked down. "I don't really like to think about it." She reached for her wrist to start scratching it, but Alternate Joe grabbed her hand before she could.

Other Joe rolled his eyes. "See? I told you see wasn't going to put in the effort to be your friend. I don't know why you're wasting your time on someone like her."

Alternate Joe glared at him. "Excuse you? You can't talk about Sydney like that."

Other Joe crossed his arms. "And why not? Ever since we got here, all she's done is be rude to Joleena."

"And all Joleena's done is act like a stuck up diva."

The Joes found themselves caught in a staring competition.

Joleena and Sydney nervously watched them. "Uh, boys? Chill it with the testosterone."

"_No_, I'm sorry for making you try to get along with these people, Sydney. Clearly, they're not worth our friendship. I don't what happened in your universe, but you seem like a total ass, Other Joe." Alternate Joe stood up.

"I'm the ass? At least I have decent taste in girlfriends." Other Joe stood up to match Alternate Joe.

Sydney sneered at joined them. "And now you've pissed me off. That is not something you want to do. At least I'm not some annoying snob."

"I am not a snob!" Joleena scowled at Sydney. "Just because I am higher bred than you does not mean you have to be so jealous."

"Jealous of what? You're 'old money' ways? No thanks, sweetheart. I'm much happier with the life that I have." Sydney stepped out of the jacuzzi and pulled Alternate Joe out with her. "We're leaving."

"Good," Joleena huffed.

"I don't want to be around you anyway." Other Joe's glare hardened. "Especially now since you're both being so cruel."

"Then please, stay away from us from now on." Alternate Joe squeezed his fists. "We're done here."

* * *

San-Li and the two Freds were sitting on the sand a little ways from the beach house property trying to cool down after their run before walking back.

"That's a cool scar by the way," Other Fred said pointing at a scar right below San-Li's ribcage. "What's the story with that one?"

"Ah, that one," San-Li chuckled. "I think that was 1700s France. I got double crossed by some thieves I was working with."

"Working with?" Alternate Fred raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you do?"

Other Fred and San-Li exchanged looks and started laughing. "It's complicated."

"Actually, I don't mind telling you," San-Li looked at him. "But you have to promise not to tell the Alternates."

Alternate Fred sat up and smiled eagerly. "Sure."

San-Li smiled and held a knife under his chin. "I'm serious. If you tell even blabber mouth Barbie, I'll cut your throat."

Alternate Fred's eyes widened in alarm while Other Fred chuckled, shaking his head at San-Li

"I promise. I promise."

"Good." San-Li grinned and lowered her knife. "Well, I'm a time thief."

Alternate Fred blinked. "A what?"

"Time thief." Other Fred grinned. "She travels through time and steals treasures and stuff. Nothing super important or rare though. Just stuff no one would miss, so technically it's not really stealing."

"That sounds awesome!" Alternate Fred said.

"I know, right?" San-Li grinned. "I absolutely love it!"

Other Fred downed the rest of his water bottle and stood up. "Come on, let's get back to the house now. I wonder what Fina's making for lunch."

They came in sight of the beach house and saw Fina, Cade, and Kairi sitting together on a blanket. San-Li grimaced when she saw Fina smile brightly at her and wave her over.

"Ugh," San-Li grimaced and weakly waved back.

"What's wrong?" Other Fred asked her.

"Fina wants me to play nice," San-Li mumbled. "I don't do nice."

Sure enough, Fina transformed into a bird, flew over to them, and transformed back directly in front of San-Li and the Freds. She grinned at her pleadingly and San-Li chuckled and folded her arms.

"Yes?"

"Well I was sorta wondering if you could come over and talk to Cade." Fina said. "You see, everyone is really tense and she thinks that you hate her-"

"That's because I do."

Fina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, San-Li, this is me you're talking to. I know you better than that."

San-Li laughed and pulled out her knife. "Then you should know that just as soon cut her than play nice with her."  
Fina folded her arms and gave her a look so San-Li relented. "Fine. Let me shower first and then I'll come back down and act like a good girl for a little while."

"Yay!" Fina grinned and threw her arms around San-Li's waist. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah." San-Li patted her head affectionately. "Now get away from me. I smell horrible."

"Don't I get a hug too?" Other Fred chuckled and held out his arms.

Fina blushed and quickly flew back to the girls.

Other Fred chuckled and wrapped an arm around San-Li's shoulders. "Seriously though, maybe you should take it easy on Cade."

San-Li shot him a dirty look. "Why should I? It's now like she's trying to place nice with me either. All she ever does is glare at me."

"She has a point," Alternate Fred mumbled. "Cade isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with."

San-Li frowned and folded her arms. "I bet you she's glaring at me right now."

All three of them looked and as a matter of fact while Fina and Kairi were talking, Cade looked over in their direction and gave San-Li a suspicious glare. San-Li gave her a seductive smirk in return and winked at her with a small wave. Cade flushed bright red and turned back around quickly.

All three of them burst out laughing and Other Fred nudged her arm. "Okay, now you're definitely trying to provoke her."

"Whatever." San-Li chuckled. "She's probably has a crush on me anyway. She can barely take her eyes off of me."

Alternate Fred gave her an odd look. "No, I'm pretty sure she's straight. I mean she is dating Sam."

"Then why is she always staring at me?"

Alternated Fred opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again quickly. "Huh. I… don't know."

San-Li smiled and looked over at Cade. "Maybe I could have fun with this."

"You better not," Other Fred chuckled. "Other Sam would kill you."

"Who says he has to find out?"

* * *

Other Joe turned off the shower and toweled himself off. He was hoping a shower would help him calm his nerves but no such luck. When he got dressed and stepped out into the room he sighed in irritation. Joleena was out on the balcony smoking a cigarette. He went towards her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Daddy took the jet on a business trip," she mumbled. "Says I have to stick it out here and make the best of it."

Other Joe moved some of her hair aside and nuzzled her neck. "We will, sweetheart."

Joleena practically purred and relaxed into his touch. She took another drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke away from them.

"I hate that bitch."

"No you don't." Other Joe laughed and nipped her shoulder. "You probably have every reason to, but deep down you don't."

Joleena scoffed. "And that Alternate version of you is such a _salaud_. I can't believe that he had the nerve to speak to you like that."

"They probably came from some horrible universe where everyone is either a bitch or a douchebag." Other Joe snickered. "I feel sorry for Alternate Fred and Sam."

Joleena giggled and turned her head to look at him. "Oh Joseph, you always know how to make me laugh."

Other Joe grinned and leaned in to kiss her. She tasted like a mixture of smoke and strawberries but he couldn't bring himself to care. Joleena pulled away quickly though with a blush of embarrassment and stubbed out her cigarette.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I must taste like an ashtray."

"Sorta," Other Joe admitted with a shrug. "But I don't mind."

"Perhaps I should take your advice and just ignore Sydney from now on," Joleena mumbled. "Pretend that she and that boyfriend of hers doesn't even exist."

"That's probably the best decision." Other Joe smiled. "Now, let's relax with each other for a little while. Maybe we can go on a nature walk?"

Joleena smiled and turned so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "That sounds nice, _mon amour_."


	10. Awkward Afternoon

**9\. Awkward Afternoon**

"Nope." Other Anna quickly ducked away from Skyler.

Skyler looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong? It's just a little kiss. My breath doesn't smell that bad, does it?" He blew into his hand to check his breath.

"No. I'm just… playing around." Other Anna awkwardly smiled at him.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been acting weird all morning." Skyler crossed his arms and studied her. "You stiffen up any time I touch you and you refuse to let me kiss you."

"I'm fine. I think I'm getting a cold or something. I don't want to get you sick is all."

"I'll gladly risk getting a cold if it means getting a kiss from you." He grabbed her arms and leaned in for a kiss.

"There you are!" Alternate Anna ran up to them. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Am I interrupting something?"

"Well…" Skyler scratched the back of his head. "We were kind of in the middle of something."

"No! No, you're completely fine. We were just talking." Other Anna moved next to Alternate Anna. "So… how did your morning meditation go?"

Alternate Anna shrugged. "It went well, I guess. It got cut short by Sydney and my- I mean _your_ brother. They wanted to use the jacuzzi and Joleena suggested that she and her Joe join them."

"I'm sure that's going to end well," Skyler sighed.

"What have you two been up to?" Alternate Anna examined the two of them.

"Just walking around, but now that you're here, we can all go do something fun." Other Anna looped her arm through Alternate Anna's.

"I don't know. I sort of wanted to hand out as just us." Skyler reached for Other Anna's hand, but she immediately pulled away.

"Oh, come on, Skyler. It'll be fun. The basement is loaded with cool games and things. Let's go hang out down there." Other Anna pulled Alternate Anna back towards the beach house.

Skyler sighed and slowly trailed after them.

As they were walking through the house towards the basement, Sydney and Alternate Joe briskly walked past them with scowls on their faces.

Skyler studied Sydney and frowned. "You guys go ahead. I'll be down in a minute." He followed after Sydney and Alternate Joe.

Other Anna turned to Alternate Anna. "Does he do that often?"

"Do what?" Alternate Anna continued on to the basement.

"Leave you to hang out with Sydney." Other Anna followed her down the stairs.

"Oh, that." Alternate Anna shrugged. "Sometimes."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I'm not going to be the girlfriend that makes her boyfriend stop hanging out with his friends. Sydney and Skyler have been best friends for years. It can be a little annoying when he goes to her without question when he's with me, but I understand it," Alternate Anna had uncertainty in her voice. "He never does it without a good reason. Like now, clearly something is wrong. Sydney doesn't get that mad unless she's provoked."

They went over to an air hockey table and turned it on.

"You said she and your brother were up there with Joleena and my brother, right? You don't think anything happened, do you?"

"I hope not."

Skyler walked down the stairs and joined them at the air hockey table. "Well, apparently leaving Syd and Alternate Joe alone with Joleena and Other Joe was not a good idea. They have now sworn to avoid each other for the rest of this trip. Syd has basically declared them as her enemy."

The Annas frowned. "What happened?"

Skyler shrugged. "A lot of yelling. Joleena and Syd were trying to get along, but Other Joe insulted Sydney which led to Alternate Joe defending her. In the end, they were all super pissed at each other. Now they're going to go for a swim in the sea in an attempt to cool down."

"You don't think they will stay like that the whole vacation?"

"I doubt it." Skyler smiled. "At the rate Kairi and Fina are going, they won't let anyone hate each other. The only reason Syd and Joleena aren't getting along is because they're too alike for their own good. They'll be friends before this trip is through."

"Let's hope so. The last thing we need is more fighting."

* * *

"You know, in regards to Max Tegmark's multiverse theory of different levels, I heard that the higher level you go, there could be different kinds of universes, with different physics, different histories, maybe different numbers of spatial dimensions," Alternate Sam said excitedly.

"That explains a lot about our current situation," Other Sam mused. "You, me, the guys, and the Annas seem to be really similar personality and possibly history, but our choice in partners, well… aren't."

Alternate Sam shrugged. "You think so? I mean, there are a few differences sure, but they seem to pretty similar to me."

The door opened and San-Li walked in with a soda in her hands still in her workout clothes and damp with sweat. Alternate Sam jumped a little when he saw her but Other Sam grinned broadly.

"Hey, how was your run?" He asked.

"Alright." San-Li walked over and they shared a kiss. "What are you guys up to?"

"Just getting to know each other," Other Sam said. "Talking about multiverse theories."

"Ooh how exciting." San-Li laughed and rolled her eyes. "Imma hop in the shower. Fina wants me to get along with the other girls today."

"That's a good idea." Other Sam gave her another peck on the lips. "This vacation would be a lot more fun if everyone got along."

"Says you." San-Li laughed and headed into the bathroom. "Conflict makes things a lot more interesting if you ask me."

She closed the door and they heard the shower begin to run. Alternate Sam turned to Other Sam with a small blush. "So I guess we should head to my room to give her some privacy?"

"Not unless you want to stick around for the show!" San-Li called from the bathroom. "Not that I mind, cutie!"

Other Sam gave a small embarrassed laugh and stood up. "Yeah, let's head over to you and Cade's room."

"You know, going back to what you said earlier, I think you might be right," Alternate Sam said. "About our girlfriends being really different. I can't imagine Cade acting anything like San-Li."

Other Sam turned to him with a slight frown. "Um, I'm not quite sure if I know what you mean."

"You know," Alternate Sam shrugged. "Um… bold I guess. Cade would never joke around like San-Li does."

"Oh." Other Sam's face cleared. "Yeah. I guess she is kind of bold. It takes a while to get used to, but she's really cool once you get to know her."

"Cade can be cool too, once you get to know her." Alternate Sam rubbed the back of her neck. "You just have to get passed her, um, tough exterior first."

"Told you our girlfriends were similar." Other Sam smiled. "You'll see, they'll get along eventually."

* * *

San-Li rummaged through the freezer for a Popsicle before heading out to to the beach with the other girls.

"Any ice cream bars in there?" A voice asked behind her.

San-Li turned around and saw Sydney standing behind her with her arms folded and a half scowl on her face. San-Li looked her up and down slowly and smirked.

"Maybe if you stop scowling at me I might be inclined to hand you one of these chocolate eclairs." San-Li mumbled.

Sydney narrowed her eyes and her frown deepened. "Or I could just move you out of the way myself."

San-Li laughed and handed her a strawberry eclair. Sydney raised an eyebrow in surprise, but took the ice cream from her. They watched each other carefully as they ate their frozen treats. Alternate Joe came into the kitchen and his eyes narrowed when he spotted San-Li. He wrapped an arm protectively around Sydney's shoulders.

"Everything alright here, Sydney?" He asked looking at San-Li suspiciously.

Sydney looked San-Li up and down slowly. "I think so. I'm not entirely sure yet."

"Oh sure, everyone hate on the girl with an eye patch." San-Li sighed dramatically. "You know, I could have a really embarrassing scar that I'm really sensitive about."

Sydney looked away and touched the tattoo on her collar bone.

"But then again," San-Li smirked at them. "I could be just an evil pirate."

She laughed at their confused faces and headed out the door. She stepped outside and saw that Fina had transformed into a white mongoose and was playing around another mongoose while Cade and Kairi watched laughing. Fina spotted her, transformed into a white lab, and ran up to her barking happily. San-Li patted her on the head and walked over to join the others. Kairi smiled at her brightly, but Cade looked away from her.

"Well I'm here," San-Li sighed and sat down on the blanket with them. "Please tell me you guys are talking about something interesting."

"We're just getting to know each other." Kairi smiled. "Like how Cade is really into animals."

"That sounds cool." San-Li looked at Cade. "Is that because you grew up in Australia?"

"Why? Care to make fun of my accent again?" Cade said narrowing her eyes.

"Cade, stop being rude." Kairi frowned at her. "She's trying to be nice."

"Fine." Cade sighed. "Yes, I grew up in Australia, but I had to leave and I don't really like talking about why."

San-Li rolled her eyes and leaned over to whisper to Fina who nudged her arm and whispered something back.

"Actually, Cade was just telling me how mongooses are normally found in Africa. They're only here because people brought them over to… um, what was it again?" Kairi looked to Cade.

"To control the rodent population," Cade finished for her. "And now they've become an invasive species because they destroy a lot of native plants."

"Cade knows all sorts of cool stuff like that." Kairi grinned. "What about you, San-Li? Are you into any sciencey things?"

"Tech stuff. Mostly computers and junk." San-Li responded.

Cade tilted her head, a slight smile appearing on her face. "Computers are cool, but I much prefer to work with living creatures."

"Because you seem so good with people," San-Li teased.

Cade's smile disappeared. "I'm just the type of sheila who needs to be given a reason to trust someone."

"Have I given you a reason to _not_ trust me?" San-Li stared at Cade with a challenging look in her eyes.

"You held my boyfriend at knife-point! Sorry for being suspicious and concerned." Cade crossed her arms.

"Fair point." San-Li grinned and her eyes had a mischievous glint in them. "What do I have to do to earn your trust then?"

"Uh…" Cade blinked, now unsure. "Well, you could start by not teasing me so much. It's a bit mean."

"Stop teasing you? Well, that's a problem, Red. You see, if there's one thing you need to know about me, it's that I am quite the tease." San-Li winked and placed her hand on Cade's leg and began to trace circles with her fingertips.

Cade stiffened, slightly paranoid. "What?"

"I'm just being honest with you. After all, honesty builds trust, right?"

Cade's face reddened and she pushed San-Li's hand away. "I can take your word for it. I don't need the physical presentation."

San-Li shrugged and playfully toyed with Cade's hair. "Suit yourself. You don't know what you're missing."

Cade moved away from her as much as she could.

"San-Li…" Fina sighed.

"What? She knows I'm just fooling around. Right, Red?" San-Li smirked at Cade.

Cade stared at her with wide eyes. She was at a loss for words. "Um…"

"Relax." San-Li moved over to Cade and threw her arm around Cade's shoulder. "It's all part of getting to know each other. We'll be best friends in no time. Then Fina and Barbie here will finally be happy."

Kairi frowned. "Barbie?"

Fina shook her head and looked at San-Li with knowing eyes. San-Li smiled and scooted away from Cade.

"See, Cade? I told you she wasn't that bad. You guys could totally be friends!" Kairi giggled in delight. "Now we just have to get Sydney and Joleena to be friends, and then we can all have fun together!"

"Not happening."

Kairi looked up and grinned. "Sydney! Where's Alternate Joe?"

Sydney stood behind them still looking angry. She held a brightly colored drink in her hand. "Taking a shower. While I was waiting for him, I figured I'd come out here and see what you guys were up to."

"Perfect timing." Cade pulled her down to serve as a barrier between her and San-Li.

Sydney gave Cade a weird look and wiped away the drops of her drink that had splashed out. "Why?"

"We were just talking about you!" Kairi continued to grin.

"I heard. I am not going to be friends with that rich snob anytime soon." Sydney crossed her arms. "Unless that pris and that asshole boyfriend of hers apologize, I'm ignoring them for the rest of the trip."

"Did you and the French poodle fight again? Send out a group message beforehand next time. I feel like I'm missing out on all the fun," San-Li laughed.

Sydney turned her attention to San-Li. "I still don't know how to feel about you."

"I can't stand Joleena."

"Cheers to my new friend." Sydney smirked and took a sip of her drink.

Kairi frowned. "What happened?"

Sydney sighed and recounted her chaotic morning for them. "And that's why I have this lovely little cocktail. I need it after the morning I've had." She took another sip.

"That doesn't sound like Other Joe." Fina paused to think. "Maybe I should talk to him and find out if something's bothering him."

San-Li scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, the only thing bothering Other Joe is the tight collar and leash that the French Poodle has on him."

Sydney laughed and almost choked on her drink, but Fina frowned.

"Oh stop it San-Li, it's obvious that they care a lot about each other and Joleena isn't that bad when you get to know her." Fina stood up and dusted off her dress. "I'm going to go see if I can get them to be a little nicer to you guys."

* * *

Alternate Joe was making sandwiches for him and Sydney in the kitchen. Fina walked in and offered him a small bow. He smiled and awkwardly nodded to her in return

"Excuse me, Alternate Joe," she said with a small smile. "But I was wondering if you know where I might find Other Joe?"

Alternate Joe's smile fell and he gestured towards the living room with a frown. "In there with that girlfriend of his."

"Thank you." Fina nodded and started to leave.

"Hey wait," Alternate Joe called back. "How'd you know that I wasn't him?"

Fina shrugged. "I dunno, you two, um...feel different...I mean, I can sense that you're different." She gently touched a light scar on the underside of her arm.

"Does that have anything to do with you being his assistant?" He asked curious.

"Mmhm." Fina nodded and showed him the mark on her arm. "We're bonded in a magic contract. He has a similar white mark on his hand."

Alternate Joe scoffed. "Lucky you."

Fina sighed and laid a hand on his arm. "He isn't bad. Stubborn as a mule sometimes, but not bad."

"More like stubborn like a jackass." Alternate Joe chuckled.

"What are you doing Fina?"

Fina and Alternate Joe looked up to see Other Joe frowning at Fina from the doorway of the living room. Fina sighed and gave him a small bow.

"We were just talking," Alternate Joe said. "Not that it's any of your business."

Other Joe ignored him and kept his eyes on Fina. "I don't want you talking to him, Fina."

"Joe," she sighed. "Please don't,"

"Fina," Other Joe said firmly. "I don't want you talking to him. That's an order."

"You can't order her around like that!" Alternate Joe said angrily. "She's not your slave, you know."

Joleena came up behind Other Joe and laid a hand on his shoulder. "_Mon amour_, is everything alright?"

"Joleena," Fina sighed in relief. "You're rational and mature. Can you please tell your Joe not to be so stubborn and try to get along with everyone?"

"Everyone?" Joleena raised an eyebrow. "_Mais bien sûr_, he should be nice to everyone. But I'm afraid that Alternate Joe is one of two people here who you shouldn't waste your time on. He and Sydney have caused way too much tension with their nasty attitude."

"Excuse me?" Alternate Joe said sharply. "At least I'm not some stuck up, prissy bitch!"

Joleena's head snapped towards him, her eyes flashing purple and Alternate Joe physically jerked back. Other Joe clenched his fist and glared at him.

"I should kick your ass for that!" He yelled.

"No need for violence, _mon amour_." Joleena giggled with a small smirk. "He'll get what's coming to him."

"And what the hell's that's supposed to mean?" Alternate Joe glared at her.

"Oh my gosh!" Fina covered her mouth with her hand and stared at Alternate Joe in shock. "Joleena, what did you do?"

Other Joe's jaw dropped and he and Joleena both burst out laughing. Joleena grabbed her boyfriend's arm and they walked out the front door together.

Alternate Joe turned to Fina with a quizzical look on his face. "What? What did she do?"

Fina laid her hands on his and spoke in a calm, clear voice. "Now, I want you to listen to me and don't panic, okay?"

"Don't panic?" Alternate Joe's eyes widened. "Why would I panic?"

"Like I said, remain calm." Fina grabbed his hands and led him to the bathroom. "This can be easily fixed."

Fina opened the door and gestured for him to look in the mirror. Alternate Joe was stunned into silence. On top of his head were two, pointed dog ears. They didn't budge when he gave an experimental tug on them. Turning sideways he could also see a fluffy, dog tail was growing out of the small of his back.

"Now, before you say anything I'm sure this can be easily fixed," Fina said with a small, nervous smile. "And it doesn't look that bad. Actually it's kinda...cute."

Alternate Joe slowly looked at her in horror and then slowly looked at himself in the mirror again. Without saying anything he opened his mouth and screamed.

Sydney ran into the room. "What is it? I was looking for you and I heard-" She froze in place. "What happened to you?"

She cautiously tugged on his tail, making him yelp in pain.

"It's really not that bad! If I can't fix it, I'll get Joleena to reverse it." Fina studied Alternate Joe's new appearance.

"Joleena? Why am I not surprised?" Sydney's voice took on a menacing tone. "Where is that cunt?"

"She ran outside with that bastard boyfriend of hers," Alternate Joe growled.

"I'll be right back." Sydney clutched the remains of her cocktail and angrily stalked out the front door.

"No, wait!" Fina yelled and started to follow after her.

"You can't just leave me like this!" Alternate Joe called after her.

Fina stopped and looked back and forth between Alternate Joe and the front door. She bit her lip nervously. Relenting, she went back to Alternate Joe to see what she could do.

* * *

Glass shattered and the leftover cocktail liquid ran down the tree half an inch above Other Joe and Joleena's heads.

"That was just a warning, bitch. Please, give me an excuse to actually hit you." Sydney was shaking with rage.

Joleena calmly turned to face her. She spoke in a mockingly sweet tone, "Whatever is the matter?"

"Well let's see, my morning Jacuzzi soak was interrupted, you're still here, the sea salt is frizzing my hair, and what else… oh yeah. My boyfriend is a fucking dog!" Sydney bared her teeth.

"Is he now?"

"_Fix him_."

Joleena shrugged. "I can't do that. This new look matches him too well. Don't you think so?"

Other Joe snickered beside her and defensively wrapped an arm around her waist. "Definitely."

"Then how about I throw _him_ into a garbage can?" She pointed a finger at Other Joe. "Since he's seems so fond of trash."

Joleena scowled and a dangerous purple glow began to build up in her hands. "How dare you speak to him like that? Don't you know who I am tramp?"

"Kiss my ass."

Sydney threw the first punch. It connected with Joleena's jaw and made her stumble back. Joleena protectively pushed Other Joe out the way and let her magic build up in her palms. She shot out a bright purple blast aimed for Sydney's face. Sydney rolled to the side, but the shot still seared her arm and sent her back a few feet.

Sydney charged forward and tackled Joleena to the ground. The two girls struggled to gain an advantage over the other, each rolling over on top of the other. Sydney managed to scratch Joleena's face. Joleena's hands shot up to check her face and came away with blood on them. Sydney took advantage of Joleena's momentary lapse of concentration and pinned her arms above her head, putting pressure on her wrists cutting off her blood and magic flow.

"What's the matter? Can't fight without your precious magic?" Sydney sneered.

Joleena coiled her feet and kicked Sydney hard in the gut, effectively pushing her off. "Guess again."

The girls quickly pushed off the ground and landed back on their feet.

"I'm so sick of you ruining this vacation for everyone!" Joleena held out her palms and a large purple flame burst to life before her and the ground trembled. "There's no need for you to be jealous of my abilities and constantly causing a ruckus."

"Your abilities? You've seen nothing yet." Sydney's eyes darkened as a dark storm began to build up underneath her feet.

"Stop it!" Fina came running out of the house. She placed herself between Sydney and Joleena and spread her arms out to keep them apart.

"Fina," Other Joe warned her, "move out of the way. Let this bitch get what she deserves."

"No! Fighting will solve nothing!" Fina held her ground.

Other Joe took a step forward. "Fina, I don't want you getting hurt. Move. Now."

"But…" Fina shook her head and defiantly remained where she stood. "No."

Joleena and Sydney continued their glaring contest. Every second Joleena's flame grew bigger and more deadly, while Sydney's eyes grew blacker and the dark storm underneath her feet spread further.

Alternate Joe ran out of the house. "Fina! Why'd you leave? You still haven't fixed-" Alternate Joe stilled as he took in the situation before him. Even his tail stiffened. "Oh no."

He bolted over to Sydney and had to forcefully turn her head to face him. "Sydney, look at me. You need to stop this."

Other Joe scoffed, "Why? Afraid Joleena will win the fight? Is it that obvious?"

Alternate Joe's head snapped to Other Joe. "This isn't about you or Joleena!"

Other Joe was taken aback by Alternate Joe's forceful tone.

Alternate Joe waved his hands in front of Sydney's darkened eyes. "Sydney… please." His voice wavered.

"See?" Fina looked to Other Joe. "He cares about her just as much as you care about Joleena. You two even look at them with that same loving gaze when they're not paying attention."

"Your point?"

"My point is that this all started because you two got defensive over your girlfriends, whom you both love. You're the same person. This fighting needs to end."

Alternate Joe tentatively ran his hand through Sydney's now messy hair.

Sydney blinked and her eyes slowly returned to normal. The darkness around her dissipated. She rubbed her temple and groaned. "What…?"

Alternate Joe kissed her forehead. "It's okay. You stopped it." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Joleena's flame vanished and she and Other Joe shared a confused look.

Fina let her arms drop. "Are you done now?"

The couples eyed each other uncertainly. The tension still hung in the air.

"What if you all started fresh?" Fina suggested. "I think you could use a do over. Joleena, you could start by reversing Alternate Joe back to normal."

Joleena reluctantly waved her hand over him. Alternate Joe's dog ears and tail disappeared. He ran a hand through his hair and grinned when he didn't feel any furry ears.

"See? That wasn't so hard to do. Now, do you think you could all be friends and get along?"

The couples' looks hardened. "No."

They stomped away in opposite directions. Leaving Fina with a frown on her face alone. Suddenly her face cleared and she ran to find San-Li.


	11. High Times

**Chapter 10. High Times**

Everyone was down at dinner together, but there was very little conversation. While everyone else seemed to finally be getting along somewhat, the Joes, Joleena, and Sydney barely spoke. The palpable tension between the four of them stifled conversation. Once dinner was finished Fina began to gather the plates and everyone stared at each other.

"So," Other Fred said. "You guys wanna go down to the basement and watch a movie on the flatscreen? San-Li brought all the Jurassic park movies."

"Sounds good to me." Cade shrugged and looked at Alternate Sam.

"They aren't horrible movies." He shrugged. "Could have been more accurate to paleontology though."

"I love those movies. The action is incredible!" Alternate Fred grinned eagerly.

Everyone now felt a lot more excited and headed towards the basement. Fina stopped Sydney, Joleena, and the two Joes before they could get up from the table.

"Actually um," she said, smiling. "I was wondering if you guys would mind stepping into the living room for a second. I think I might have something that will make you guys stop fighting and finally become friends."

"Fina…" Other Joe sighed in exasperation.

"Please?" Fina smiled brightly and batted her eyes. "Pretty, pretty please? I worked really hard and I think you'll like them."

Alternate Joe and Other Joe looked at each other while Joleena and Sydney refused to make eye contact. The guys shrugged and nodded. The girls huffed angrily.

"Great!" Fina grinned. "Go ahead into the living room and I'll bring them right out."

The couples sat silently on the couch and put as much distance between them as possible. Fina came out of the kitchen a few minutes later carrying a plate of brownies. She put them down on the table in front of them and smiled proudly.

"Brownies?" Sydney raised an eyebrow. "You really think brownies are going to make us want to be friends?"

"You'll see." Fina smiled and headed to the basement to join the others. "One hour and you guys will be friends I just know it."

She bounced downstairs leaving the other couples to glare at each other. A few minutes ticked by and their eyes slowly turned to the brownies that actually did look incredible.

"Well," Other Joe said reaching for one. "Fina is an incredible baker."

"Those brownies do looked amazing," Alternate Joe said grabbing one as well. "Come on, Sydney, you know you love chocolate."

"So do you, Joleena." Other Joe smiled. "Come on, have one."

"I hate chocolate."

"So do I."

Both girls glared at each other stubbornly and the guys had to nudge their arms. They sighed theatrically and they each took a brownie.

* * *

Fina hummed happily and walked down the basement stairs to join others. Other Fred made a space on the couch and pulled her down next to him.

"You're just in time," he whispered wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "They just got finished with all the boring exposition crap."

"Where are Sydney, Joleena, and the Joes?" Kairi whispered to her. "I hope they're not locked in their rooms. They're missing a great movie."

"They're not in their rooms." Fina smiled. "They're in the living room talking things out and becoming friends."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Fina?" Other Sam turned to look at them. "They seemed pretty tense at dinner tonight."

"They'll be fine," Fina said dismissively. "Trust me."

They watched the entire movie and the credits began to roll and there was still no Sydney, Joleena, or even one of the Joes. Everyone looked up and listened but there wasn't a single sound from upstairs. No fighting, no yelling, no crashing furniture. Fina smiled proudly, but everyone else looked worried.

"You don't think they killed each other, do you?" Alternate Fred whispered only half joking.

"Maybe they're finally getting along?" Kairi shrugged.

Other Sam muted the t.v and a they heard muffled laughing. Kairi grinned and turned to Fina.

"That's incredible! What did you do?"

"Oh nothing much." Fina blushed and looked away modestly. "I just gave them some special brownies."

"Special brownies?" Cade looked at her in confusion and turned to Alternate Sam. "Is that an American thing?"

Alternate Sam frowned. "I don't think so…"

"Wait a minute," Other Fred mumbled. "Fina, what kind of special brownies did you give them?"

"I don't know really." Fina pressed her lips together and shrugged. "San-Li told me about some special brownies that can make you feel incredibly happy."

Everyone turned to glare at San-Li who stared at Fina in shock and horror.

"Fina," she said slowly. "Sweetie, you couldn't possibly have made them right? I told you that I don't have the necessary ingredients for those."

"I found some locals who had the special herbs." Fina looked worried and wrung her hands together nervously. "Why? What's wrong? What did I give them?"

San-Li swore and ran up the stairs followed by the others. They rushed into the living room and froze when they saw the half empty plate of brownies and the weirdest things that they had ever seen since reaching the beach house.

"I love your hair. It's so beautiful," Sydney said, sitting close to Joleena and playing with her long brown hair. "I wish mine had as much volume and silkiness as yours."

"And I adore your tattoos and piercings." Joleena giggled. "They make you look so exotic and cool. I could never pull off such an edgy look like you. I feel so boring next to you."

Sydney shook her head and smiled at her. "But you're so gorgeous."

"No, you're the gorgeous one." Joleena smiled back. "You're just a beautiful as _moi_."

"You're such a snob."

"I know."

They collapsed into a fit of giggles and wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug. Both Joes were laying on the floor on the other side of the room staring up at the ceiling.

"Time is just so infinite," Alternate Joe mumbled. "How does anyone have any control over it?"

"I know what you mean," Other Joe said breathlessly. "How are we expected to hold and control all of the power and still live our lives?"

"It's almost too much to think about," They said at the same time. "But I don't want to stop thinking about it."

"Oh my gosh!" San-Li's jaw dropped. "Fina gave them hash brownies. They're freakin' stoned."

"Hey, guys." Sydney and Joleena sat up and gave the group lopsided smiles. "Fina made some _amazing_ brownies. You should try one!"

The others could see their dilated pupils and red tinted eyes even from across the room.

"No thanks." San-Li hurriedly went over to them and grabbed the plate of leftover brownies. "I think you've all had enough of these."

"But I'm hungry." Joleena rubbed her stomach and pouted.

"Yeah, do we have any Doritos or Funyuns?" Sydney hungrily licked her lips.

"Doritos?" The Joes looked up. "I could totally go for some Doritos right now. Especially the taco flavored ones."

San-Li sniffed the brownies and cringed. "Jeez Fina, how much did you put in here?"

"Only a few ounces." Fina nervously bit her lip.

"A _few_ ounces?" San-Li almost dropped the plate. "It's a miracle they're not dead!"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen."

"It'll be okay." Other Fred put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "We just got to sober them up, right?"

San-Li snickered, "After I get a few pictures and a video. There's no way I'm ever letting the French poodle forget about this."

"San-Li," Other Sam crossed his arms and shook his head with a smile, "you know that wouldn't be nice."

"Since when do I care about being nice to Joleena?" San-Li sighed. "Whatever, we'll just have to grab them some food. That'll help sober them up."

"Our kitchen isn't exactly stocked with food that'll cure their munchies." Skyler nervously watched the scene before him. Sydney and Joleena had started another giggle fit and the Joes were casually debating which Doritos flavor was the best.

"Then we'll just have to go out and buy some." The Annas had a mix of emotions on their faces. They were caught between laughing at their brothers and feeling very worried for them.

"We can't all go," Cade said. "We can't just leave them here alone like this."

"I'll stay," Fina spoke up. "It's my fault they're like this anyway."

"I'll stay too." Other Fred smiled at her. "Keep you company while you're on babysitting duty."

"At least they're all getting along." Kairi shrugged.

Skyler scratched the back of his head. "And I haven't seen Syd this relaxed in months. Maybe this isn't that bad."

"Fina, you should bake us stuff more often." Sydney grinned and the Joes and Joleena nodded in agreement. "Everything seems so much more vivid and better now. We should all go do something crazy."

"I think I'll stay behind and keep an eye on her though." Skyler frowned.

"We'll stay too," the Annas said, still nervously watching their brothers.


	12. Recovery

**Chapter 11. Recovery**

"I can't get Syd or Alternate Joe to come out of their room." Skyler ran a hand through his hair and sat down next to the Annas.

"It's the same with Joleena and Other Joe." Fina sighed. "They're all too embarrassed to come out."

"They did do some weird stuff last night." Other Fred looked at Fina. "And I'm sure they're not too happy that they were touching each other and behaving like friends."

"But it wasn't that bad!" Fina frowned. "They were actually getting along."

"It'll be okay." Other Fred put his arms around Fina. "They'll come out eventually. They can't stay in their rooms forever right? They'll need food and stuff."

Skyler looked down as his phone buzzed. "Apparently they're one step ahead of you. Syd just texted me and told me to bring up some food."

Fina groaned. "This wasn't how I wanted it to go."

* * *

"I feel like I'm going to throw up again." Sydney groaned and rubbed her stomach. "How much junk food did we eat last night?"

"I really don't think it's the food that's making us sick." Alternate Joe was laying down next to her on their bed with the same pained expression on his face.

Sydney buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe that happened. I've never felt so embarrassed in my life. I hope to the gods that I don't get drug tested anytime soon."

"It really wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding? Joleena and I were all over each other more than you and I normally are!" Sydney rolled over and hid into a pillow.

Alternate Joe laughed, earning him a glare from Sydney.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure you are the only person in the world who get crazy high on pot and feel so strung-out with stress afterwards." Alternate Joe continued to laugh.

"I'm not that bad." Sydney pouted.

Alternate Joe bit back any more laughs and kissed her on the cheek. "You kind of are. But you also look cute when you're this embarrassed. It's almost as adorable as your 'planning something' face."

"I don't have a 'planning something' face."

"Yes, you do. You bite your lip and trace your scar on your collarbone. And your nose crinkles in that cute way-"

"I get it," Sydney cut him off. "The point is that it would have been so much better had last night not happened."

"Aw, come on. It wasn't that bad. Admit it, you were relaxed for the first time in forever! You've been way too stressed over your work lately. Maybe we need to get you high more often."

"I'll pass. Thanks." Sydney sighed and snuggled up next to him. "Though it was nice to be happy for pretty much the first time since we started this trip."

Alternate Joe smiled and put his arms around her. "See? And you know Fina didn't do it on purpose. She was just trying to help."

"Yeah, but to stay on the safe side, I think I'm going to avoid any food she makes for a while." Sydney laughed as she sat up and stretched. "I think I'm going to get some fresh air." She walked out to the balcony.

* * *

Joleena sat in a lotus position meditating while her magic crackled and sputtered around her in short, sporadic bursts. Other Joe came out of the bathroom and flopped on the bed next to her. Her magic stopped abruptly and she fell on the bed.

Joleena sighed and rubbed her temples. "_Mon amour, _do not shake the bed like that. You will break my concentration."

"How do you feel?" Other Joe asked rubbing the small of her back. "I heard you throwing up earlier."

"I'm fine." Joleena looked away with a small blush. "I was a little nauseous earlier, but now I am _beaucoup mieux_."

Other Joe placed a hand on her cheek and turned her to face him."You sure? It's okay to be a little less than perfect in front of me."

Joleena pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "I am perfect."

"No you aren't." Other Joe laughed and pinched her waist making her squeak and her magic flare up.

The dresser slid forward a few feet and almost toppled over and the nightstands on either side of the bed jumped a few feet in the air and came crashing down. Other Joe burst out laughing and after a second Joleena started laughing as well. Her laughter quickly turned into a groan though and she clutched her head with a pained expression on her face. She flopped back on the bed and covered her face with a pillow.

"I know it sucks, sweetheart," Other Joe sighed and laid down next to her. "But on the bright side maybe things between you and Sydney won't be as tense anymore."

"I doubt it," Joleena mumbled. "And San-Li will never let me live this down. Perhaps I should just stay in here for the remainder of this so called vacation."

Other Joe moved closer to her and kissed her neck. "I wouldn't object to that. We could… keep each other company."

His lips moved down to her collar bone and one finger slid under her top to caress her stomach. Joleena stiffened and jumped out of bed with a small blush. "I'm, um, going to step out onto the balcony. Maybe fresh air will make my head feel better."

"Oh, okay." Other Joe sighed.

* * *

Fina hummed quietly to herself and evenly distributed the scrambled eggs onto four plates that sat on two trays. Each plate already held two pieces of whole wheat toast and two steaming mugs of herbal tea sat beside the plates.

Other Fred watched her from the table with a small smile on his face and Alternate Fred nudged his arm with small chuckle. Kairi whispered something to him and they both laughed out loud. Other Fred rolled his eyes and took his bowl to the sink.

Skyler walked up next to Fina and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um, Fina? I think it's great that you're making them breakfast, but do you mind if I take up Sydney's and Alternate Joe's trays? I would hate for you to have to carry both trays by yourself."

"That's sweet of you to ask, but I can handle it Skyler." Fina smiled at him. "Besides I want to make sure that they know how sorry I am about what happened. Especially Sydney."

"Yeah, see... that's just it." Skyley gave her an apologetic smile. "Sydney isn't mad at you or anything, but if I know her she might not… um, trust any food you make for a while."

Fina face fell and Other Fred glared at Skyler. "What the hell is her problem? Fina said it was an accident and apologized like a hundred times already!"

Skyley put up his hands in defense and shrugged. "Whoa, take it easy. Like I said she isn't mad or anything, but she's probably going to be a lot more cautious, not that she doesn't trust you. I'm sure she knows it was an accident. Besides, wouldn't you be nervous if someone slipped random drugs in your food?"

"It's okay, Fred. Skyler does have a point." Fina sighed and gave Skyler a small smile. "As long as she and Alternate Joe eat something healthy then that's all that matters."

"Thanks, you're awesome." Skyler took one of the trays and headed up stairs.

San-Li suddenly materialized in the kitchen making the Freds jump, but Fina was completely unfazed.

"Yes?"

"Please can I take up the French Poodle's food?" San-Li asked with a large grin. "I want to see if she's still strung out!"

Fina shook her head with a small frown. "Don't tease her San-Li, she's probably still mortified."

"I know, isn't it great?" San-Li laughed. "Little miss rich and perfect, a junk food eating, high as a kite, pot head. It's like a dream come true."

Fina rolled her eyes with a small sigh. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

"I do." Other Sam came up to wrap an arm around San-Li's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on, we're going to hang out with Alternate Sam and Cade today."

San-Li groaned in irritation and he led her away with a small, tolerate smile. Fina picked up the remaining tray and smiled up at Other Fred.

"After I take this up do you want to hang out on the beach again?" She asked him with a smile.

"Actually..." Other Fred shrugged. "Me and Alternate Fred were planning on going to the basement and playing some pool."

"That sounds fun. Me and Fina can join you guys." Kairi smiled.

"Sorry princess, boring guy talk." Alternate Fred kissed her cheek. "We'll hang out later though."

"Oh alright," Kairi sighed and smiled at Fina. "Me and you again?"

"Sounds fun." Fina smiled back and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Sydney heard the balcony doors from Joleena and Other Joe's room open up and saw Joleena walk out onto the balcony. The two made eye contact and blushed. They awkwardly waved to each other and settled into a pregnant silence.

"So… how are you two doing? Yesterday was quite the experience," Joleena spoke from the other balcony.

Sydney sighed and leaned onto the railing. "Tell me about it. Never seems to be a dull moment here. We're a little sick. Mostly just embarrassed. You?"

"Same. I think we're going to hide in here for the rest of our stay."

"I know how you feel."

Joleena nervously laughed. "But now I feel that I'm going to have to get out. My Joe, he um… seemed a little too comfortable with us being alone together in a bedroom."

Sydney blinked. "So why are you out here and not in there with him? I'd never pass up some quality alone time with my boyfriend."

"Well, alone time together is one thing, but I think he wanted to do more than hang out. If you know what I mean."

Sydney tilted her head. "And? I don't see an issue here."

"Um, well…" Joleena blushed. "He and I… our relationship hasn't exactly… I mean…"

Sydney laughed. "You're saying you two have done, like anything? Aw, that's sort of cute. I don't think my Joe and I were ever that innocent."

"Oh!" Joleena stiffened and shifted her eyes between Sydney and the door to her and Alternate Joe's room. "You mean you two have…"

"Oh gods, yes. All the time." Sydney continue to laugh. "Look, whenever you get over whatever this intimacy issue you have is, you're going to be in for a nice surprise. I mean, I can't attest to your Joe's skills or anything, but the two should have the same size-"

"It was nice chatting with you," Joleena said quickly. "But I think I should leave now." Joleena, clearly flustered, hurriedly went back into her room.

Sydney continued to laugh as she strolled back into her room.

Alternate Joe looked up from the bed. "What's got you in such a good mood all of sudden?"

Sydney grinned. "Oh, nothing."

Before Alternate Joe could ask anything more, there was a knock on the door.

Sydney went over to answer it and found Skyler standing with a tray of food. "Food! Finally! Took you long enough." Sydney grabbed a plate and greedily munched on a piece of toast.

Skyler shook his head and stepped into the room. "You're welcome."

Sydney smiled at him and handed a plate to Alternate Joe as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"This is really good for a simple piece of toast."

"Thank you."

Everyone jumped and looked to see Fina standing in the doorway with a similar tray in her hands.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys got some good food in you, so I quickly made some easy breakfast food. I'm so sorry for last night. Think of this as an apology breakfast." Fina smiled at them.

Sydney stiffened and paused before putting a forkful of eggs in her mouth. "You made this? Oh… and you're sure you know everything that went into it this time?"

Skyler rolled his eyes. "It's fine. Besides, even if it wasn't, you already ate the toast, the damage would already be done."

"I guess…" Sydney cautiously stared at her food and set her fork down.

"Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for everything yesterday. It all got a little out of hand." Fina bowed before leaving. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go check on Other Joe and Joleena."

"So how are you feeling?" Skyler turned back to them and studied Sydney.

Sydney shrugged. "A little sick, I guess. Other than that, just embarrassed."

"I'm not talking about the pot. During the fight, you haven't had a break like that in years. What happened?"

"Just lost control for a second. I'm fine. I took care of it."

Alternate Joe frowned. "Only because I showed up. I'm surprised Joleena even aggravated you that much."

Sydney turned to him. "Like I said. It's fine. I won't let it happen again."

"If you say so." Skyler sighed. "Are you two going to come out at all today or what? You can't just stay stuck in here."

"Actually, I've decided today's going to be an 'us' day." Sydney ran her hand down Joe's arm. "We really need it after yesterday's events." She gave the wall an experimental tap. "How thin do you think these walls are?"

Skyler raised an eyebrow. "All day? It's only ten in the morning."

Alternate Joe awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, Sydney. I mean, we could, but I'm going to need like some power bars or Gatorade or something."

"We were joking." Skyler crossed his arms.

"Oh." Joe looked a way with a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment on his face.

"At least come down for dinner tonight."

"We'll see. Now, goodbye." Sydney promptly pushed him out of their room and closed the door.

* * *

"Okay, San-Li," Alternate Sam said picking up a card. "Your category is science and nature and the question is true or false- 'humans only use 10% of their brains'."

"Um… true?"

"Nope." Alternate Sam shook his head. "Sorry, the answer was false. Humans use way more than ten percent."

"Are you sure?" San-Li tilted her head to the side. "That's not what I heard."

"Actually they debunked that theory a while ago," Cade spoke up. "The myth started because when scientists removed part of a mouse's brain it still performed regularly so they assumed that ninety percent of the brain wasn't necessary."

"How fascinating," San-Li mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I read that too," Other Sam spoke up. "I read that the myth also came from the fact that when certain parts of the brain are damaged the effects can be so minimal and subtle that it made them wonder if those parts even did anything."

San-Li smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're so cute when you know stuff like that."

"You would know it too if you didn't listen to movie scientists and read about real scientists." He chuckled.

"Whatever, Morgan Freeman is a very convincing scientist." San-Li glanced at Cade. "Your turn, Red."

Cade sighed and started shaking the die. "Can you please not call me Red? I have a name you know."

"Nope."

Cade huffed in mild frustration and Alternate Sam lightly touched her arm. They shared a small smile and she rolled the dice. She landed on a dark blue space and Other Sam picked up a card for her.

"Okay Cade, computers and technology," he said. "Your question is 'If you need to sort a very large list of integers (billions), what efficient sorting algorithm would be your best bet? Quick Sort, Merge Sort, Counting Sort, or Heap Sort?"

Alternate Sam gave a low whistle. "That's a hard one. Good luck with that Cade."

"Well it is Ultimate Trivia Pursuit," she said with a shrug. "Okay, I'm going to use my best guess and say... Counting Sort?"

"Sorry, no." Other Sam shook his head. "It's-"

"QuickSort," San-Li interrupted with a smug smile. "It was developed in 1960 by Tony Hoare and it's still pretty commonly used to sort algorithms. Don't feel too bad about not knowing about it though. It's more of a techie thing."

"Like I said, I'd rather be out on the field that stuck to a computer all day." Cade shrugged. "Maybe that's why you're so pale. You probably miss the sun."

San-Li narrowed her eyes and reached behind her back for something. "At least this is my real hair color."

"This is my real hair color!"

"Okay you two, that's enough," Other Sam said taking something from San-Li and discreetly putting it away.

"Yeah, you two were behaving earlier,"Alternate Sam said patting, Cade's knee.

Cade pouted and looked away but San-Li sighed and leaned against Other Sam."You're right dana-sama, I'll behave."

"Good." Other Sam turned her face towards his and kissed her firmly on the lips.

San-Li gave him another kiss and stood up. "Do you mind helping me get some sodas, Re- I mean, Cade?"

Cade scoffed, but Alternate Sam elbowed her. "Alright sure."

They walked down stairs into the kitchen in silence. San-Li started whistling as she gathered some glasses together and pulled a large bowl out of the cabinet. She went over to the fridge and started rifling in it.

"Mind putting a pack of popcorn in the microwave? I'm starved." She smirked at her over her shoulder. "You do know how to use a microwave right?"

"Of course I do," Cade huffed opening the cabinet. "We did have microwaves in Australia you know."

"Sorry," San-Li chuckled. "I have no idea how deep in the bush you lived so I was just making sure."

"Sure you were," Cade mumbled. "Look San-Li, I don't know what I did to antagonize you, but I would appreciate it if you would stop messing with me so much. It's really mean."

"Who said I'm messing with you to be mean?"

Cade jumped and turned around to find San-Li standing really close to her. She tried to step away but San-Li sidestepped her and leaned even closer to her.

"Like I said earlier Cade, I tend to be a bit of a tease." San-Li gave a low seductive chuckle. "And you are really, really fun to mess with. Kinda like my Sammy."

Cade shuddered in disgust and tried to move away again. "I should head back upstairs."

San-Li blocked her in and starting playing with her hair again. "I really love the color of your hair, it's so… wild. Are you a bit wild Cade?"

"Will you just back off!?" Cade yelled in a panic and pushed her away.

San-Li fell back against the kitchen island hard and feigned a look of hurt.

"What's going on here?" Alternate Sam asked sharply suddenly appearing in the doorway with Other Sam. "Cade, why did you just push San-Li?"

"She was messing with me again!" Cade gestured angrily to San-Li. "She does it every chance she gets."

"All I did was compliment her hair," San-Li said quietly. "I was teasing her about it earlier, so I thought I should say something nice about it,"

"See Cade, she was trying to be nice." Alternate Sam sighed. "Maybe you should try doing the same?"

"She wasn't being nice, she was flirting with me!" Cade huffed indignantly.

"Cade-"

"Hold on," Other Sam spoke up and eyed San-Li suspiciously. "San-Li, be honest, were you messing with Cade again?"

"Sam," San-Li sighed sadly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "All I really did was compliment her hair. If she got the impression that I was flirting with her how is that my fault? I'm trying really, really hard to be nice just to make you happy and all I get is crap for it."

"See?" Alternate Sam said to Cade. "She really was just trying to be nice."

"Sure she was." Other Sam leaned close to San-Li's ear and whispered so the others wouldn't hear. "Whatever you're doing, cut it out. Got it?"

San-Li pouted and nodded at him. "Yes, dana-sama."

"Good." Other Sam kissed her and turned to the others. "There won't be anymore trouble I promise. San-Li's just out of practice making friends."

"Same with Cade." Alternate Sam laughed, nudging her arm.

Cade scoffed angrily and stormed back upstairs.

Alternate Sam sighed and followed Cade up the stairs.

"Cade, wait." He caught up to her put his hand on her shoulder. "You can't just run from her. You need to at least try to be her friend."

Cade stared at him with hurt in her eyes. "This isn't about San-Li. I'm upset because you didn't believe me back there! I wasn't lying. She was flat out seducing me."

"I think you think she was seducing you, but come on, don't you think that's a little ridiculous?"

Cade shook Alternate Sam's hand off of her shoulder. "No! I know she was cracking onto me to mess with my head. I have no idea why, but she hates me. Maybe she doesn't even need a reason. The Sheila is clearly insane."

"She definitely has some… chemical imbalances," Alternate Sam agreed. "But I think if you really tried-"

"No. It's bad enough that I have to watch them make-out every time they're near each other. I'm sure she's doing that on purpose to aggravate me too."

"Why would that aggravate you?" Alternate Sam gave her a quizzical look.

Cade gave him an incredulous look. "Really? You can't think of one reason why that would bother me?"

When Sam didn't respond, Cade huffed and shut herself in their bedroom. Alternate Sam tried to open the door, but it was locked. He sighed and went back downstairs.

* * *

Kairi drummed her fingers on the kitchen counter while she waited for Fina to return from giving Other Joe and Joleena their food.

She sighed. She missed spending time with her prince. She was glad that the Freds were getting along so well, but Kairi felt like they were getting along almost too well. She and Fina had barely gotten to see them this whole trip. She liked Fina and she was fun to hang out with and all, but Kairi missed going on adventures with her boyfriend.

Kairi wondered how well Fina was doing without her Fred. Kairi pursed her lips in thought. Maybe the two of them would need to get their Freds' attention somehow.

Kairi looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs again. She saw Skyler enter the kitchen and glance around the room.

"Have you seen the Annas?"

Kairi pointed out to the beach. "They went outside."

"Thanks, Kairi." Skyler grinned and went outside.

Kairi frowned. Alternate Anna got to spend time with her boyfriend, even with an overprotective brother like Joe. If only her Fred was as devoted as Skyler.

Fina came back into the room and placed some plates in the sink. "So, what are we going to do today?" Fina asked as she washed the dishes.

"Do you miss your Fred?"

Fina paused and looked at Kairi over her shoulder. "Why would you ask that?"

Kairi shrugged. "The Freds just spend so much time together. It'd be nice if they spent some time with us too."

Fina smiled and turned back to the dishes in the sink. "They're just being… well, being Fred."

"I know, and I love my Fred, but I'd love it even more if I got to spend some time with him while we were here. I'm sure there are plenty of places we could all go on romantic dates."

"All go?"

"Well, yeah. Me and my Fred, and you and your Fred."

"Kairi, we've told you a hundred times, we're just friends. Nothing more."

Kairi smiled to herself. She wondered how long those two would keeping lying to each other about they really felt. She gave it a few months, a year tops. "Whatever you say."

Fina dried off the plates and put them away. "Now, what should we do?"

Kairi grinned as an idea came to her. She knew just how to get her Fred back. "How do you feel about adventures?"


	13. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 12. Trouble in Paradise**

Alternate Anna stared in utter fascination at the glowing pink orb that floated gently in Other Anna's hands.

"Are you ready?" Other Anna giggled.

"Um," Alternate Anna cupped her hands and laughed nervously. "Is it hot?"

"No, just warm. Now, breathe deeply and focus."

Other Anna slowly moved her hands forward until the finger tips touched Alternate Anna's. The glowing orb trembled for a moment and then slowly transferred to Alternate Anna's cupped hands. They both stifled a laugh of excitement and took deep breathes in synch with each other. The orb of magic slowly moved between their hands in a circular motion and steadily picked up speed until it became a halo of bright light.

"That's really cool."

"Aah!" Both Anna's shrieked at the same time.

The halo suddenly exploded in a shower of sparks and rained down on them.

"Sorry," Skyler laughed and sat between them. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Of course we don't mind." Alternate Anna smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"So you're feeling better now?" He asked, looking at her quizzically. "Cause yesterday you said that you weren't feeling well and backed away every time I tried to kiss you."

"Oh yeah?" Alternate Anna glanced at Other Anna who shrugged sheepishly. "Well, I'm feeling a lot better now."

They leaned in to share another chaste kiss and Other Anna looked away feeling embarrassed. Alternate Anna sighed in contentment and leaned against his shoulder.

"So what were you guys doing anyway?" Skyler asked eagerly. "It looked really cool."

"Just messing around with our… what did you call it? Magic auras?"

"The manifestation of it really," Other Anna said with a small shrug. "It's just something Joleena taught me and it's the start of controlling magic and spell casting."

Alternate Anna groaned and flopped back on the sand."Ugh, I so wish I could learn to do stuff like that. It sounds so awesome and fun!"

"Not if you had to spend a year learning Latin," Other Anna mumbled.

"You can speak Latin?" Skyler smiled at her. "_Sane cum iuvenes Latinam habui. Miror te non solum annum discere._"

"Whoa! Slow down, it's not like I'm fluent at it or anything." Other Anna laughed. "But, um, _Et paulo... loqui possum legere_?"

"That was pretty good." Skyler laughed and clapped his hands. "Did you learn Latin because of time magic or basic spell casting?"

Other Anna blinked in surprise. "Spell casting actually. Why did you learn it?"

"It's the language of time and I took a few high level classes at the Warp Academy." Skyler grinned. "Do you do any time magic?"

"Not really, but Joleena says that I could possibly start divining the future at will." Other Anna smiled shyly.

"Cool." Skyler chuckled and held out his hand. "Can you read my palm?:

They both laughed leaving Alternate Anna feeling more than a little awkward. She cleared her throat loudly and they both looked at her.

"Um, Skyler? I'm ready for that romantic alone time now." Alternate Anna smiled at him.

"Awesome!" Skyler jumped up and looked at Other Anna. "You don't mind if I steal my girlfriend for a couple hours do you? I want to take advantage of Alternate Joe being locked up in the room with Syd."

"Be my guest." Other Anna shrugged. "I'll just wander around and enjoy this beautiful beach."

"Sweet." Skyler grinned eagerly and pulled Alternate Anna to her feet. "Come on beautiful, before Joe's 'older brother senses' realize we're actually alone together."

Alternate Anna giggled and laced her arms through his. Other Anna watched them go with a small smile on her face. Suddenly there was a flash of bright purple light and Joleena stood next to her.

"Anna?" She looked down at her in surprise. "What are you doing out here by yourself? Where is Alternate Anna?"

"She went off for some alone time with Skyler." Other Anna sighed and pouted up at Joleena. "How come you and my brother won't let me have a boyfriend?"

Joleena shook her head with a smile and sat down next to her. "Anna, _ma chère_, I have told you many times before, you don't need one right now."

"But my Alternate has one and they just seem so happy and cute together." Other Anna sighed dramatically and laid back on the sand. "And you've had plenty of boyfriends when you were my age."

"Oui, but those guys were, how you say… ah! Total butt heads." Joleena rolled her eyes. "Besides, I did a lot more studying and practicing magic than dating silly boys."

"But you and Joe seem totally happy and in love now." Other Anna sighed wistfully. "I just want what you two and Skyler and Alternate me have."

"Oh, you are so cute!"Joleena laid next to her and held her hand. "One day _chère _you shall meet an amazing guy who you'll be absolutely crazy about and who'll be even more crazy about you. But, for now your studies must come first if you wish to fulfill that amazing potential you have."

"Yes ma'am." Other Anna smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Joleena! Where are you? " Other Joe called. "Come on, we have to talk sooner or later!"

Other Anna sat up and saw Other Joe walking down the beach, looking around trying to shade his eyes with his hand. She glanced up at Joleena and saw that she had a slightly panicked look on her face.

"Ach! _La connerie_!" Joleena hissed biting her lower lip nervously. "How did he find me?"

"Is there something wrong?" Other Anna asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Joleena patted her hand and stood up quickly. "I'm just going to go for a walk."

Other Joe turned in their direction and threw up his hands in exasperation when he spotted them. Joleena gave him a hasty wave and a nervous smile before quickly walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh, come on!" Other Joe yelled. "Will you please stop trying to avoid me?"

He started to run and Joleena quickened her pace before disappearing in a flash of light. Other Joe gave a groan of frustration and doubled over panting when he reached Other Anna.

"Is everything alright between you two?" She asked eyeing her brother.

"Fine. Everything's fine." Other Joe smiled and wiped his sweaty forehead. "Joleena's just avoiding talking about…" He suddenly seemed to remember who he was talking to because he blushed and looked away. "You know, it's really no big deal. I just need to catch her, that's all."

He straightened up and began to walk in the direction that Joleena disappeared in.

"I'm going to catch you, Joleena!" He yelled to the air. "You can't keep teleporting forever."

* * *

Other Sam and San-Li looked up as Alternate Sam walked back into the kitchen. He sighed sadly and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Aw, is Red refusing to come downstairs?" San-Li snickered. "Just when we were just starting to be friends too."

Alternate Sam shot her a glare and Other Sam touched his shoulder sympathetically and glared at her too.

San-Li sighed theatrically and rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, I'm the bad guy. She can say anything she wants to me, assumes the worst of my good intentions, and yet I'm still evil."

Other Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, you aren't evil, but both of you are behaving like children."

"All we want is to be able to hang out without you guys going at each other's throats," Alternate Sam mumbled. "Is that too much to ask? And now Cade's upset with me and I can't figure out why."

"Upset with you?" Other Sam blinked at him in surprise. "Why would she be mad at you? San-Li's the one who-"

"Ugh, I'm going up to my room," San-Li mumbled angrily walking away. "Have fun by yourselves."

Other Sam reached out to brush a hand against the small of her back as she passed him. She froze until he took her hand away. She looked over her shoulder at him and they shared a silent and heated conversation through their eyes. Alternate Sam looked back and forth between them awkwardly.

"Ummm," he said quietly. "Should I go and give you two some space?"

San-Li groaned and sat back at the island with them. "No, it's fine. Sam was just putting me in my place, that's all."

"Gentle chastisement." Other Sam leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"I guess we could play some Bioshock." Alternate Sam suggested with a small smile. "I know I haven't played in a long time."

"Sounds good." Other Sam nodded. "Maybe Cade will become interested enough and come out of her room."

"Um… she's not really into video games, but maybe." Alternate Sam mumbled.

"Trust me she'll come out." San-Li chuckled. "Only a brain dead girl would leave me in a room alone with her boyfriend."

Both Sams shot her another glare and she laughed, wrapping her arms affectionately around Other Sam's neck. "Oh, you know I'm joking. You're the only nerd I need in my life."

Other Sam blushed and stood up, wrapping an arm around her waist. Alternate Sam followed them up the stairs and found himself missing Cade. He stopped by his door as they went to their room to set up the game. He knocked on the door but got no response.

"Cade?" He called out. "Um, it's me. Alternate Sam. I'm next door in Other Sam and San-Li's room playing Bioshock. I'd really like it if you were in there with me."

There was no response and he sighed sadly in defeat. He shrieked in terror when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. He struggled to pull himself free but San-Li laughed and held on tighter.

"Oh, Cade," San-Li called in a sing-song voice, pressing her cheek to Alternate Sam's. "You don't want to leave me alone with my Sam and your Sam do you? Not that I mind of course."

"What? Let go of me! Cade, nothing would happen I swear!" Alternate Sam called out in a panic. "San-Li, let me go! Other me help!"

"Shh, trust me." San-Li laughed brushing her lips against his ear, "This will definitely get your girlfriend to come out."

Sure enough, Cade slammed open the door with her hair looking disheveled and glared daggers at San-Li. San-Li let go of Alternate Sam who smiled at Cade. He reached out to touch her, but she brushed his hand away.

"The only reason I'm coming,"Cade growled still glaring at San-Li. "Is to keep that sluzza away from you."

San-Li's eyes became dark and she took a menacing step forward. "What the hell did you call me?"

Alternate Sam looked back and forth between them unsure of what to do. Other Sam stepped out into the hallway and fixed San-Li with a hard stare,

"San-Li," he said in calm and firm voice. "Sweetheart, come over here please."

San-Li's face cleared and she smiled at Alternate Sam and Cade.

"Your boyfriend missed you," she explained calmly. "I figured it'd be better if you were in the room with us than to sit in your room and get madder and madder at the thought of me alone with him."

Cade blinked in surprise and shook her head. "I still don't trust you though."

San-Li smiled coldly at her. "Then don't. It's not like I give a shit about your approval anyway."

"San-Li, please don't curse," Other Sam mumbled as she went into their room. He smiled apologetically at Alternate Sam and Cade and waved them inside. "Come on, as long as I'm around she shouldn't be too much of a bother."

XXXXXX

"Are you sure this is safe?" Fina followed Kairi through the jungle.

"No," Kairi climbed on top of a boulder and scanned the surrounding area, "but that's what makes it fun! My Fred and I do this kind of stuff all the time."

"So why are doing this exactly?"

"It's an adventure! Who knows what we might find? Ancient ruins, buried treasure-"

"Or someone's house. You know Barbados is populated?" Fina smiled at her. "It's not that big of an island. I'm sure it's been thoroughly explored by now."

"You never know! Where's your spirit of adventure?" Kairi leaped off the boulder she was standing on.

"I must have left it in Brooklyn." Fina watched as Kairi proceeded to scale up the side of a tree.

Fina transformed into a bird and flew up onto a branch just above Kairi's head. She transformed back into her human form and waited for Kairi to catch up.

"We should probably be getting back to the house. It's almost lunch time. Everyone will be hungry and I'll need to prepare some food."

"You know they can make their own food, right? They'll be fine. I think we need to go to a restaurant for dinner so you can have a break. This is a vacation after all."

"I don't mind cooking for everyone. It's not like it's that hard."

Kairi gave her a knowing grin. "You just like making Other Fred happy. The best way to a guy's heart is through his stomach and that's definitely true with Fred."

"I like cooking for everyone, not just Fred."

"Of course you do, he's just your favorite to cook for."

"Kairi…" Fina began.

Kairi sighed and slid out of the tree. "Fine. We'll go back to the house so you can make Other Fred lunch."

"So I can make everyone lunch."

"_Sure._"

* * *

Kairi observed Fina while she made lunch. She anxiously kept looking over her shoulder hoping that the Freds would come upstairs. Usually the scent of food was enough to attract them.

It didn't take long. As soon as Fina put the bacon down on the stove for the BLTs she was making, the Freds practically came bursting into the kitchen.

"Hey, Fina." Other Fred grinned and leaned against the counter next to her. "What are you making?"

"Some BLTS. You guys hungry?" Fina smiled back at him.

"Yes, especially if you're cooking." Other Fred rubbed his stomach in anticipation.

"What have you two been up to?" Alternate Fred asked as he sat down next to Kairi.

"We explored the island a little bit. It was a fun adventure!" Kairi stared at Alternate Fred to see his reaction.

Alternate Fred frowned. "You went on an adventure without me?"

Kairi nodded. "We had a lot of fun together. We saw so many cool things. It was great! Isn't that right, Fina?"

Fina smiled to herself. "Sure it was."

Alternate Fred continued to frown. "Oh." He wrapped his arm around Kairi's waist. "Well, we finished our pool competition. What do you say we go out on an adventure later?"

"Dude, I thought we were going to play some _Madden_ later?" Other Fred spoke up.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Sorry, princess. Maybe tomorrow."

"You two are spending the whole day together?" Fina tried to hide her frown.

"Yeah, we just have so much fun together."

"And it's nice to be able to get away from everyone else's drama."

"But we haven't forgotten about you two. We can all hang out together later."

"That's what you said yesterday." Kairi pouted and shot doe-eyes at Alternate Fred. "Sure you don't want to go on that adventure instead?"

Alternate Fred gave Kairi a kiss. "Later, I promise."

Kairi sighed. "Okay."

"So when are those sandwiches going to be ready?" Other Fred ruffled Fina's hair.

"Soon. I just need to- agh!" Fina clutched her hand. A large burn mark slowly appeared on the side of her palm.

"Fina!" Other Fred had concern written all over his face as he clutched her hand to assess the damage. "Are you alright?"

Fina nodded and slowly let her hand heal, but she made sure to take a little longer than necessary. "My hand just slipped. That's all."

Other Fred scratched the back of his head. "Maybe I should stay with you this afternoon instead. I can't have you hurting yourself like this."

Fina suppressed her grin. "You don't have to, but if you really want to, I can't stop you."

"I don't know." Other Fred paused to think.

"You said she can heal herself, right? She'll be fine, man." Alternate Fred grinned. "Those video games aren't going to play themselves."

"Promise you're not going to get hurt anymore?" Other Fred studied Fina.

Fina shrugged and offered him an innocent look. "I can try."

Other Fred turned to his alternate self. "Then I guess we're good to game."

The girls frowned as they watch their Freds high-five and start to talk about sports, seeming to forget that the girls were even in the room.

* * *

No one seemed to notice San-Li even leave the room. The popcorn had done almost nothing to satisfy her hunger and she needed something else to snack on. That and she was getting tired of Other Sam going out of his way to make Cade feel comfortable. She entered the kitchen and started rummaging through the pantry.

"I'm making lunch, you know," Fina mumbled assembling some BLTs.

San-Li crinkled her nose in disgust."No thanks. I hate raw tomatoes."

She slammed the pantry shut with angry huff and started going through the cabinets. Fina started serving everyone their sandwiches and they eyed San-Li in mild concern.

"Ugh! Does anyone know where the stupid Nutella is!?" She yelled suddenly.

"Um, it's right on the left," Kairi said. "Are you okay? You seem kinda upset."

"No duh, Barbie," San-Li mumbled going through the drawers for a spoon.

Fina went back to the stove and started frying more bacon. "Where's Other Sam?"

"Still in the room with Alternate Sam and Red." San-Li shoveled a spoonful of Nutella into her mouth. "Little Miss Know Everything redhead started talking about Barbados coral reef system and _my _Sam couldn't pull himself away to get me something to eat. They all basically forgot I was in the room."

"Uh-oh, San-Li, you better be careful," Other Fred laughed with his mouth full. "Because it sounds like our Sammy may have found someone nerdier than you."

"Oh Cade is definitely a nerd." Alternate Fred nodded with a snicker. "If there's one thing her and Sam have in common it's that."

San-Li's mouth tightened to a thin line and she glared into her Nutella jar. "I wonder if he'll find her so interesting if I sew her mouth shut when she's sleeping? Maybe cut off all her hair while I'm at it?"

Kairi gasped in shock."That's so horrible!"

"Oh don't pay attention to when San-Li says stuff like that," Other Fred said dismissively. "She just has a really dark sense of humor."

"San-Li, you shouldn't joke around like that." Kairi shuddered. "For a minute I almost thought you were serious."

"Who said I was joking?" San-Li mumbled under her breath.

Fina gently placed a hand on her shoulder, but San-Li shrugged it off and headed back up the stairs.

She reached the bedroom and stood frozen in the doorway in shock. Sam had his back to her and was running his hands through Cade's hair. San-Li's blood was hissing in her ears and when her gaze fell to his arm, she saw that it was covered by a long sleeved shirt. Just like her Sam sometimes wore to hide his bond mark.

"San-Li was right, you know." He laughed softly. "You do have beautiful hair."

Cade giggled and glanced behind him at San-Li. She met her shocked stare with a small, smug smile and pulled Sam in for a gentle kiss. San-Li snapped out of her stupor and felt the spoon break in half in her clenched fist. Sam turned at the sound and jumped with a small, embarrassed blush.

"Oh! Um, I didn't realize you were back San-Li," he said smiling at her nervously.

"Oh I guess not!" San-Li said through clenched teeth. "Considering that you were too busy making out with that little-"

"San-Li?" The bathroom door opened and another Sam stepped out. "Are you okay?"

He looked between San-Li and Alternate Sam and Cade and quickly went over to her. He rolled up his sleeve revealing his bond mark "Hey, it's me okay? Take a deep breath and calm down."

"Oh! She must have thought that my Sam was you." Cade feigned innocence and smiled brightly at San-Li. "An easy mistake to make. Must have had your blood boiling."

San-Li glared so hotly at Cade that her smile faltered and she leaned back a little, expecting her to throw the Nutella jar at her head at any second.

"But I'm not," Alternate Sam said quickly. "So everything is cool right?"

San-Li practically ran out of the room without answering and Cade visibly relaxed. Alternate Sam grimaced and looked at Other Sam.

"I think we narrowly avoided a disaster don't you?" He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, by a hair." Other Sam scratched the back of his neck and his eyes widened as a sudden idea came to him. "Hey, not to be rude or anything, but do you mind giving me a moment? I think I have an idea that might prevent this sort of thing from happening again."

"Sure." Alternate Sam and Cade stood up. "Um, mind if we ask what you're planning?"

"Let's just say that if it works. It'll keep San-Li from confusing us anymore."

Alternate Sam looked at him quizzically. "Are you sure that's necessary? It only happened once."

"Trust me, once is enough." Other Sam laughed nervously. "Next time San-Li won't restrain herself and just leave like that."

Cade scoffed as her and Alternate Sam left the room. "Yeah, San-Li isn't exactly the type of person to restrain herself. That girl's mad as a cut snake."

Alternate Sam choked back a laugh, but Other Sam's mouth tightened ever so slightly.

"Right," he mumbled and gently closed the door.

**A/N- Sorry for the hiatus on this story. I was working on All Things Come To Light which has a more serious tone than this**


	14. Music Night

**Chapter 13. Music Night**

Fina sat with a slight pout while everyone else happily munched on the pizza the Freds had driven into town to buy. They used getting dinner as an excuse to take Joleena's hummer out for a joyride.

"Don't worry," Kairi nudged Fina with a small giggle. "I'm sure you can cook breakfast for him. He _loves_ your cooking."

Fina looked away with a small blush. "I don't know what you talking about."

"Sure." Kairi laughed and rolled her eyes. She sighed in contentment and leaned against Alternate Fred's arm who patted her head absentmindedly while still talking to Other Fred.

"This pizza is incredible," Skyler said with his mouth full. "Barbadians sure know how to do pizza."

"Tell me about it," Alternate Joe said taking another large bite.

Sydney laughed and nudged him, "Slow down, there's still plenty."

"What can I say?" Alternate Joe chuckled with a wink. "I need to load up on carbohydrates. I'm still recovering my strength from earlier."

"And you'll still need plenty for later," Sydney whispered seductively.

"Really guys?" Skyler mumbled. "We're all trying to eat here."

Joleena blushed and looked down at her plate. "Yes, perhaps that isn't the best dinner conversation."

"Whoops, sorry Joleena," Sydney chuckled. "I forgot you were a bit… shy about this subject. I hope we didn't make you uncomfortable earlier. I know the walls are a little thin between our rooms."

Joleena blushed harder and looked away while Other Joe kept his expression carefully blank and changed the subject. "Has anyone seen Other Sam and San-Li? They're missing some good food."

"I saw San-Li out walking earlier," Other Anna said. "She seemed pretty upset though. I hope she's okay."

"Um, I think that may have been because of us," Alternate Sam scratched his head. "You see, she thought I was her Sam and caught me and Cade… um, together."

Other Fred's jaw dropped. "And she just went for a walk? Man, you two sure avoided a storm."

"More like a hurricane," San-Li said walking into the dining room. Her hair and clothes were disheveled and her eyes were tinted red. She and Cade exchanged glares before she grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down close to Fina. The tension between her and Cade was obvious to everyone.

"Oh, no." Kairi sighed. "Please don't tell me you guys are mad at each other. I thought you were getting close to becoming friends."

"Not even close," Cade mumbled looking down. Alternate Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Hey, is that San-Li?" Other Sam called coming down the stairs.

He walked into the dining room and everyone sat in stunned silence. San-Li, who was still glaring at Cade, was the last to notice and when she looked up she gasped too. Bright red streaks stood out against his messy black hair, making him look sort of trendy and almost edgy.

"What?" Other Sam smiled nervously and blushed. "Did I do a bad job?"

"No way!" Kairi practically ran over to him to take a closer look. "This looks awesome! You look so cool!"

"Yeah, you almost don't look like a nerd." Other Fred grinned.

"Thanks." Other Sam smiled and looked over at San-Li. "What do you think? I did it for you."

"Me?" San-Li blinked still trying to recover from shock.

"Yeah." Other Sam shrugged. "So you could tell me and Alternate Sam apart more easily."

"Since when did you know how to dye hair?" Other Joe asked. "I thought that was San-Li's thing?"

"I learned from watching her and youtube videos."

Kairi turned to San-Li excitedly. "You know how to do hair? Me too! We should have a make-over night!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." San-Li waved her hand dismissively and went over to Other Sam. "You did this for me?"

"Of course." Other Sam blushed and grabbed her hand. "I'd do anything for you."

Other Joe and Fred gave overly dramatic awws and Other Sam shot them a mock glare before pulling San-Li into a chaste kiss. They sat down at the table again and conversation resumed it's easy flow. The only ones who weren't talking much were Joleena who still seemed embarrassed from earlier and Cade who kept glancing over at San-Li and Other Sam and would quickly look away whenever they kissed.

"So Sydney," San-Li turned to her with a bright smile. "I heard that you and Skyler are dancers?"

"Yeah… why?" Sydney studied San-Li.

"Why so cautious? I thought we were cool? You know, mutual enemy and all that." San-Li smirked at her. "I just wanted to know if you two were any good."

"Of course we're good." Skyler and Sydney spoke at the same time, picking up on San-Li's challenge.

"Care to prove it?"

"Yes," Sydney said at the same time Skyler said, "No."

"Since when do you turn down an opportunity to show off?" Sydney crossed her arms and stared at Skyler. "Especially when Anna's in the room?"

Skyler returned her stare. "Did you already forget the whole reason we're here? I don't think dancing is a good way to take a _break_ from dancing."

San-Li shrugged. "Whatever. I guess you must not be that impressive then. Are you two even real dancers? Or are you just strippers?"

Skyler frowned at her. "I changed my mind. We'll dance."

"Perfect." San-Li put on a wicked grin. "I believe there's a dance floor on the roof."

* * *

"So what'll it be?" San-Li sat down at the black grand piano next to the dance floor.

"You're playing for us?" Skyler raised an eyebrow at her as he leaned over to stretch his arms behind his back.

"Is that a problem?" San-Li challenged him. "Like I said, I want to see exactly how talented you two are." She quickly played scales up and down the piano.

"Music is music, Sky." Sydney pulled her leg up behind her back and held her foot high above her head in a standing split stretch. "Besides, maybe we should see how talented she is," Sydney returned her challenge.

San-Li smirked. "I ask again, what'll it be?"

"You could do some stuff from _American Idiot_," Alternate Joe suggested. "Maybe having everyone tell you that it's great as is will help you stop stressing about it so much."

"We're contractually obligated to not reveal anything about the show until it opens. Besides, I think we're both a little sick of the music from that show." Sydney dropped her leg and switched to a new position with her arm reaching over the top of her head to the opposite side. "Sky, do you remember the combination we made for Mia's street jazz class last month?"

"You mean the one for 'Chandelier'?" Skyler looked around the dance floor. "I don't think this stage is big enough for that."

"Then adjust. Or have you forgotten the first rule of performance?"

"The first rule of performance?" Alternate Joe gave them a quizzical look.

Sydney and Skyler exchanged smirks. "Make the stage your bitch."

"Lovely. Are you going to do this or what?" San-Li asked impatiently.

"Just play." Sydney quickly gave Alternate Joe a kiss and gently pushed him towards where everyone else was sitting and waiting for the show to begin.

Skyler and Sydney stood in the middle of the dance floor and waited for San-Li to play. San-Li started to play the song, but intentionally sped it up a little.

Sydney barely had time to give her a sidelong glance before she and Skyler began to dance.

Immediately the pushed their arms above their heads and slowly ran them down their bodies as they kicked their legs out behind them. They stayed on their toes and crisscrossed their feet. They swooped their arms in front of them and slid back on their toes, leading with their hips.

Sydney and Skyler were completely in sync. It was like a watching someone dance with their reflection.

They put a hand over their heart and used the other to propel themselves in a circle landing with their backs to their audience. They threw their heads down and did a body roll to straighten back up.

The bridge came and San-Li picked up the tempo even more. Sydney and Skyler did a fast ball change and kicked their legs high above their heads. They alternated between standing flatfoot and on their toes. They swiveled their hips. They spun with one leg straight in the air behind them creating an arc with their leg. They were barely on the ground and it gave them the appearance of flying. They casually walked away dragging their toes on the ground until the music picked up.

They went into a series of pirouettes as soon as the chorus hit. They launched themselves off the ground and did a spinning calypso leap, landing on one knee on the opposite side of each other that they were before. They arched their backs and pushed their legs out behind them in the air. They spun on one knee and bounced back to their feet. They dipped their heads in a bow-like gesture and bent their legs in preparation for another leap.

Instead of continuing with the song, San-Li seamlessly changed the music to a syncopated jazz piece with a new rhythm and tempo.

Sydney and Skyler awkwardly stumbled out of their bent legs, their coiled up energy falling out. They both glared at San-Li who nonchalantly kept playing the new music.

Sydney quickly grabbed Skyler's hands and spun them both in a circle. Their movements had become quick and bouncy. They pulled in close to each other and pushed out again. They swung one another around and switched spots. Skyler pulled Sydney in and flipped her over his arm. She landed with her back to him. They quickly grabbed each other's hands again and Skyler flipped her back over his back.

San-Li watched them with an amused glint in her eye. She once again picked up the tempo and judged their reactions.

Sydney and Skyler took turns spinning each other under the other's arms. Sydney crouched and Skyler kicked his leg over her head. She popped back up as he went down and Sydney kicked her leg over Skyler's head. Sydney turned around and Skyler grabbed her hands from in between her legs. He pulled them back making her do a front flip while crouched. She landed standing and immediately grabbed one of Skyler's hands and ran around him in a circle. She stopped in front of him, he picked her up and she jumped into a toe-touch leap. She kept her back to him as she landed and kept her grip on his hands. They turned sideways and started kicking their legs forward in unison, keeping their bouncy momentum.

San-Li grinned and ran her fingers up and down the piano as she changed the song again. The music turned melodic and a playful, classical waltz came out. San-Li kept the fast tempo she had built up to. Her fingers were a blur as they raced up and down the keys.

The two dancers didn't even have time to glare at her. They hurriedly switched positions into a waltz stance. They spun around the dance floor in a series of twirls and quick footwork. They bent over backwards and alternated their arms in a backstroke swimming motion. They popped back up and Skyler twirled Sydney around a few times under his arm. He swung her out and they swayed back and forth next to each other, their feet barely keeping time with the music. Sydney twirled back into Skyler's arms and he gracefully dipped her low to the ground. He pulled her back upright and she did a few pique turns to separate herself from Skyler. The two went into rapid fouette turns.

San-Li smirked and built up the speed of the song more and more watching to see if they'd trip up.

Sydney and Skyler propelled themselves through the turns over and over making them look like tornados as they built speed to keep up with San-Li's quick playing.

San-Li lifted her hands away from the keys and the music stopped. Sydney and Skyler landed in third position with their chests visibly heaving and sweat shining on their foreheads.

San-Li continued to smirk at them and prepared to start a new song on the piano.

"Don't you dare," Skyler said before she could start playing again. "I think you've seen enough." He wiped the sweat off his forehead and bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

Their audience took this opportunity to clap and cheer for them.

Sydney rolled her eyes. "You and I haven't had a work-out like that since Derek made all his dancers do P90X for a month last year. And when's the last time we got to swing dance together? I almost forgot how fun that was."

"I don't know, probably when we did 'Lady is a Tramp' a while back?" Skyler took a deep breath and straightened up.

"Exactly. Don't act like it wasn't fun." Sydney turned to San-Li. "Though I think I'm going to buy you a metronome. You know what a consistent tempo is, right?"

San-Li chuckled. "I'll admit, I'm impressed. Not many dancers could keep up with that." She gave Sydney an amused look. "You only messed up a few times."

Sydney shook her head with a smirk on her face. "And I think you only played the wrong chords a few times."

The girls continued to smirk at each other.

"I'm so glad you made a new friend. I, on the other hand, have worked up a big enough appetite to eat another whole pizza." Skyler frowned and rubbed his stomach.

Alternate Anna grinned as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Come on. There's still plenty of food left downstairs. You deserve it after that amazing performance."

"And you look you need a shower." Alternate Joe wrapped his arm around Sydney's waist and kissed her. He frowned and wrinkled his nose.

Sydney laughed. "What? Don't like the taste of salty sweat?" She bit back her giggles. She winked at him as she threaded her fingers through his. "That shower does sound nice though, and this day's not over yet. We still have a lot of fun to have. Let's go."

Everyone gradually dispersed either to go get more food or go to bed. Other Sam shook his head as he and San-Li went back to their bedroom.

"What?" San-Li put on a look of mock-innocence. "I was just having some fun with them and they enjoyed it."

"Like how you're having 'fun' with Cade?" Other Sam teased, putting air quotes around the word fun.

San-Li shrugged. "What can I say? I like having fun with people." She winked at him and pulled him into their bedroom.

* * *

There was a loud knocking on the wall and Other Sam reached over and turned down the music on San-Li's iPod which was linked up to her blue-tooth speaker.

"I forgot Alternate Sam and Cade were next door," he mumbled turning the page on his book. "I hope we aren't keeping them up."

She pushed him away with an irritable huff, grabbed her iPod, shuffled through songs for a minute, and then turned the speaker all the way up. The chorus of "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry started blaring and the knocking became louder and more irritable.

"Cut it out, San-Li." Other Sam sighed in exasperation. He then turned the iPod off altogether. "I wish you wouldn't mess with her so much. Cade hasn't done a single thing to you."

San-Li shot him an angry look and moved to the other side of the bed completely. Other Sam groaned in mild frustration and lightly drew circles on her arms.

"I wish you would tell me why you hate Cade so much," he whispered.

San-Li raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you _that _oblivious?"

"I wish I wasn't." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I also wish that we could just enjoy being with each other. I want us to have fun on this vacation."

"Fun, huh?" A dangerous glint came into San-Li's eyes and she grinned. "Wanna head to the kitchen?"

"The kitchen?" Other Sam blinked in confusion. "Why? Are you hungry?"

San-Li leaned close to him and ran a finger across his jaw and down his neck. "You could say that."

Other Sam's eyes widened in realization and he blushed. "W-what? No! There are other people in this house!"

"Oh, it'll be fun." San-Li laughed and pulled on one of his shirts. "Come on, please?"

"What if we get caught? It'll be too embarrassing."

San-Li pouted at him from the door and played with the hem of his shirt which just barely reached her thighs. His heart beat doubled and he reluctantly put on a t shirt and pajama bottoms. They opened the door cautiously and peered outside. It was well past two a.m and the house was almost completely silent. San-Li grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room and into the hallway. Other Sam froze when he thought he heard voices coming from Alternate Sam and Cade's room and grimaced. It sounded like they were arguing. He shot San-Li a glare, but she just shrugged innocently. She pulled at him impatiently and they moved through the house trying to be as quiet as possible and made their way to the kitchen.

"San-Li please," Other Sam pleaded with her in a whisper. "This is too dangerous. What if someone comes down stairs?"

"That's what makes it fun." San-Li giggled and bent down to look into the fridge. "Ooh, excellent!"

"What?" He asked cautiously.

San-Li held up a can of whipped cream and Other Sam sighed, glad to find a way out.

"I'm lactose intolerant, remember?" He smiled in relief.

"It's lactose free." San-Li smirked and sauntered over to him.

His smile dropped and stared at her feeling panicked and slightly excited. She leaned against the kitchen island looked him up and down slowly. Other Sam fidgeted while he stared at her anxiously. San-Li sighed and smiled at him gently. She squirted a little whipped cream on her finger.

"Here," she said softly, holding it out to him. "We'll start slow."

Other Sam hesitated and then slowly ate the whipped cream off her finger. She sigh softly and he laughed without meaning to and she giggled with him. She repeated it with two fingers and this time Other Sam felt a little less nervous. She then handed him the can and he did the same with his fingers. Half an hour later San-Li was sitting on the island. He was kissing her deeply with his arms tight around her waist and her legs wrapped around his torso. Both of their necks and collarbones were sticky and the can lay forgotten on its side. Other Sam was just about to slide his hand under her shirt when they heard voices.

"Sydney, you can't be serious." They heard a masculine voice laugh and another voice shushed them.

Other Sam and San-Li froze in terror. They heard footsteps coming closer and dropped to the ground. San-Li quickly grabbed the whip cream from off the island just as the footsteps reached the kitchen. They quickly scrambled to the other side of the island just as Alternate Joe and Sydney entered the kitchen wearing pretty much the same thing they were.

Other Sam felt himself flush in complete horror but San-Li was trying hard to stifle a laughed.

_We need to leave! _He mouthed urgently to her.

_Do you want them to see us like this?_ San-Li mouthed back gesturing to his sticky neck and collarbone.

He bit his lip anxiously and shook his head. They waited while Sydney and Alternate Joe continued to laugh and whisper. The kitchen was briefly illuminated as the fridge door opened.

"Huh, that's funny," Sydney said after a while. "I swore there was a can a whipped cream in here."

"There's still chocolate sauce," Alternate Joe said seductively.

"True." Sydney replied in an equally seductive tone.

San-Li clamped a hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh while Other Sam pressed his lips together to keep from screaming. Sydney jumped onto the island and Other Sam wanted to bolt, but San-Li shook her head vigorously. She made a cutting motion across her throat with her finger, indicating what Sydney would do to them. Other Sam nodded reluctantly, but when the giggles turned into moans and sighs and the rustling of fabric, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait! Stop!" Other Sam called out, jumping up from behind the counter.

Sydney nearly screamed in surprise and jumped off the island, adjusting her top, while Alternate Joe swore and quickly put his shirt back on. Other Sam quickly averted his eyes and pulled San-Li to her feet who was dying of laughter.

"What the hell! Are you two spying on us?" Alternate Joe accused angrily, protectively pulling Sydney and her lack of clothes behind him. There was a small amount of chocolate sauce on the corner of his mouth and a trail of chocolate disappearing down Sydney's shirt under her collarbone.

"No! We weren't I swear!" Other Sam shook his head and blushed. "We were, um, that is, um..."

Sydney looked back and forth between Other Sam and San-Li's necks and the can in San-Li's hand and gasped. "Oh my gods! Were you two..."

She and San-Li looked at each other and both girls burst out laughing while Alternate Joe turned just as red as Other Sam.

"Oh, um..." Alternate Joe rubbed the back of his neck, now thoroughly embarrassed as well. "Uh… sorry to... interrupt? We didn't realize the kitchen was already claimed."

The laughing between Sydney and San-Li doubled and Other Sam hid his face in his hands.

"Hey, if you guys want we could make a sundae together," Sydney teased elbowing Alternate Joe playfully.

"Sydney!" He said in surprise, but had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"I wouldn't mind that," San-Li laughed winking at Other Sam. "I've been meaning to... broaden his horizons a bit."

"I'm out of here." Other Sam said, quickly fleeing the room. "Goodnight and thanks for scarring me for life."

"Sammy, wait!" San-Li laughed following after him. "Don't be shy! It could be fun!"

"Well that was more than embarrassing." Alternate Joe laughed and kissed Sydney on the cheek. "I don't think I'll be able to look at either Sam for a while."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," Sydney bit her lip and picked up the chocolate sauce. "Shall we continue?"

Alternate Joe winked at her. "Of course. It's going to take a lot more than that awkward moment to get me to stop wanting you."

Sydney laughed and picked up the whipped cream too. "Now we can really make a sundae."

Suddenly San-Li materialized next to Sydney, took the whipped cream, and vanished again with a wink. Sydney looked at Alternate Joe and erupted into fresh laughter.


	15. Breakfast

**Chapter 14. Breakfast**

Fina hummed happily to herself as she took out eggs, bell peppers, and ham out of the fridge. There were already platters of pancakes, sausages, and fresh fruit on the table, but Fina was making something special for Other Fred. Kairi came downstairs with a small frown on her face and her hair was a little messy.

"Good morning!" Fina said with a bright smile. "How was your night?"

"Alternate Fred stayed the whole night in the basement playing video games with Other Fred," Kairi mumbled sitting at the table. She eyed the large breakfast and turned to Fina with a small smile. "You make all this for your Fred?"

"No, that's stuff for you guys." Fina smiled happily and started cracking eggs into a bowl. "I'm getting this together to make a ham and pepper omelet for my Fred. He loves cooking with me."

Kairi giggled. "I bet he does."

Sure enough, both Freds came out of the basement yawning and stretching and Other Fred broke into a huge grin. He practically ran over to Fina and threw his arms around her shoulders.

"Please tell me you're making your _amazing_ ham omelet for me," he said.

"Of course, but only if you wash off this for me," Fina said handing him a pepper.

"Sweet!"

Alternate Fred chuckled and sat down next to Kairi. "If those two don't get married in ten years, I'll eat my own baseball card collection."

"I told you dude, we're just friends." Other Fred handed Fina the pepper back and shot him a look.

"Sure." Alternate Fred rolled his eyes and kissed Kairi's forehead.

"You know, I really missed you last night, prince." Kairi pouted. "But maybe you can make it up to me with a nice romantic walk after breakfast?"

"Um," Alternate Fred rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry again princess, but-"

"We were sort of planning on surfing again today," Other Fred finished with an apologetic shrug.

"Again?" Fina pouted up at Other Fred. "But we've hardly got to hang out all vacation."

"Later I promise." Other Fred patted her head and went over to the table. "Besides, the waves are way too incredible right now to miss."

"I know right?" Alternate Fred said excitedly. "The last time I saw waves this good was the last time I went to Hawaii with my parents five years ago!"

"You're parents used to take you to Hawaii? Mine too!"

Kairi sighed as the two began to trade family vacation stories and turned to share of look of sympathy with Fina. However, Fina was staring at Other Fred with an unreadable expression on her face. She then picked up a knife, laid it against her palm, and slowly, deliberately cut across it.

"Oh my gosh, Fina!" Kairi leapt up and ran to her,

Other Fred swore loudly and ran to her as well. "What the heck happened!?"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident," Fina said, biting her lip. "I must not have been paying attention."

"What?" Kairi stared at her like she was insane. "But I saw-"

"Oh geez, you're bleeding everywhere." Other Fred grabbed a towel and pressed it against her palm. "I'm definitely staying with you for the rest of the day. Healing powers or no, you can't keep hurting yourself like this."

"Hurting yourself is right," Kairi mumbled with a small frown on her face.

Fina gave her a look. "Kairi, would you mind getting Other Sam and San-Li up for breakfast? San-Li gets even crankier if she doesn't eat."

"Okay," Kairi sighed and headed towards the stairs. "But we're definitely going to talk later."

Kairi was thinking rapidly about exactly what to say to Fina when she reached Other Sam and San-Li's room. She heard voices so she assumed that they were already awake and went straight inside.

"Hey guys, Fina said breakfast is read- oh my gosh!"

Other Sam shrieked and he and San-Li nearly fell off the bed. Kairi put a hand to her mouth in shock and slowly backed out of the room.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so, so sorry." She tried to hold in her laughter. "I'll try and remember to knock next time. By the way San-Li, that's a really cute bra. Did you get it at Victoria's Secret?"

San-Li blushed and covered her chest. "Why you-"

"San-Li, no!" Other Sam shrieked.

Suddenly she felt a draft of cold air and was slammed against the inside of the door. San-Li pinned her across the shoulders with her forearm and held a knife up to her face. Other Sam finished putting on pants and came up behind San-Li.

"Let her go San-Li, she didn't mean to barge in on us," Other Sam said.

San-Li rolled her eyes and looked at him. "You do realize that if we left her live, loud

mouth Barbie will let our dirty little secret slip right?"

Other Sam turned to Kairi with a panicked look on his face. "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't! At least not intentionally. Besides, what are you so worried about?" Kairi said with a small smile. "Everyone can clearly see that you two are in love. Physical love and intimacy are a natural part of that. I think it's sweet."

"That's what I told him," San-Li mumbled under her breath, but Other Sam's blush darkened.

"Please Kairi, I'm begging you! Don't say a single word of this to anyone! Don't even hint at it!"

"Well..." Kairi pressed her lips together in thought. "Alright!"

Other Sam smiled in relief. "Thank you."

"If San-Li acts nice- no, actively tries to be friends with Cade and be nicer to her."

"Deal!" Other Sam said quickly.

"No deal!" San-Li glared at Kairi. "I'd rather you film us and show it to everyone on the big screen than me be remotely nice to Cade!"

"San-Li!"

"Sam!"

Other Sam leaned close and whispered a few heated words into her ear. San-Li groaned and muttered a few words in Japanese.

"Fine," San-Li mumbled and let Kairi go. "Deal."

"Great!" Kairi smiled brightly and opened the door. "See you two at breakfast."

San-Li made a lunge at her and she left the room with a small laugh.

* * *

"Why is this island so sticky?" Fina carefully kept her arms off the island and made a mental note to wipe it down later.

Other Fred shrugged and continued to bandage up Fina's hand. "I don't know. Maybe pizza grease got on it last night?"

Fina sighed. "I told you, you don't have to do that. My hand will heal."

Other Fred gave her caring look. "I just want to be safe."

Kairi bounced back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had a bright smile on her face that quickly disappeared when she saw Fina's hand.

"They said they'd be right down. I rounded everyone else up too. They're all getting ready at the moment." Kairi studied Fina, who seemed completely unfazed about the morning's events.

"Hey, princess." Alternate Fred managed to get Kairi's attention. "Since Other me is staying with Fina maybe you and I can finally go on that adventure today."

Kairi grinned and sat down next to her boyfriend. "That'd be wonderful."

It wasn't long before everyone else filed into the kitchen and eagerly awaited their breakfast.

"I was thinking we could eat outside. This island is really sticky and it's a nice day out anyway." Fina smiled at everyone in the room.

Sydney and San-Li looked at each other and bit back their snickers. Other Sam blushed and tried to hide his face, hoping no one would ask questions.

"Yeah, you probably don't want to eat off of that." San-Li smirked.

"Who knows what's on there," Sydney added with her own smirk.

"Why?" Other Fred looked at them in confusion. "It's probably just pizza grease."

Sydney and San-Li had to try very hard to restrain their laughter. "Just trust us."

Everyone made their way outside with their breakfast in hand. The chatting was pleasant, but it was obvious some people still held tension with each other.

Kairi came to a sudden halt, causing the people walking behind her to bump into her, but she didn't notice. "What's that?" She pointed out over the horizon to a large, white floating object.

Sydney frowned. "Someone who's blocking our view."

"Heads up!"

Several members of the group jumped, dropping their food in the process. A soaring football came crashing down in front of them.

"Sorry!" A tall guy who looked to be in his early twenties came jogging up to them. "We didn't realize this place was occupied." He sheepishly picked up the football and looked over his shoulder at another boy who was standing a few feet away. He turned back to the group and studied them. "And by so many... twins?"

"Well it is. And you just interrupted our breakfast." Various members of the group glared at the newcomers.

The boy held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Hey, I said sorry, didn't I? We were just taking a break on the beach from the party yacht." He waved his hand toward the large boat out in the distance. There were two wave runners parked on the beach a little ways away, probably how they had gotten there.

"Party yacht? That's what that is?" The Freds exchanged thrilled looks. "Can we go?"

"Uh… It's not exactly mine… My friend is just borrowing it from his parents for the weekend." The boy scratched the back of his head. "And it's more of a small get-together than a party."

Everyone turned to stare at the yacht. Some looked more eager than others to get on board.

Joleena cleared her throat and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Surely your friend wouldn't mind if our little group joined you."

"Little? There's like twenty of you!"

"Only fifteen…" Alternate Anna mumbled.

Joleena offered him a kind smile. "We're really a nice group of people. You won't even know we're there."

"Well… I guess it wouldn't be too much of a bother." He smiled back at Joleena. "My friend probably won't even mind."

Joleena grinned. "_Magnifique!_ We shall see you in a few hours then?"

"Sure." The boy waved goodbye and he and his friend quickly left the beach. Their wave runners bounced over the water back to the boat.

Joleena heard snickering behind her and she frowned. "Yes?"

"You know you're going to have to mingle with sweaty commoners, right? I'm sure that yacht will be packed full of drunk college students." San-Li smirked at her.

"He said it was small get-together."

"You don't have a boat like that and have small get-togethers," Sydney joined in.

"Yeah, that thing is practically the size of a football field!" The Freds yelled excitedly.

Sydney gave Joleena a smug grin. "San-Li is right. That place is going to be full of wild people wanting to party. And plenty more who want a little action behind-the-scenes." She winked. "If they even decide to go somewhere private. Most will probably just grind it out on the dance floor. You sure you wouldn't be too uncomfortable?"

Joleena's frown deepened. "I think I'll be perfectly fine."

"Well we'll see, won't we?"


	16. The Party Yacht

**Chapter 15. The Party Yacht**

The party yacht was large with a full buffet at one end, a pool/jacuzzi at the other end, and a large dance floor in the middle. The d.j. was currently playing a hip hop mix that could be heard all throughout the ship. San-Li and Sydney were currently tearing it up on the dance floor while a lot of people cheered them on.

Sydney was an amazing dancer and used her professional skills to her best advantage, moving her toned body in perfect tandem to the music. San-Li may not have had Sydney's professional skill, but she had the energy and knew exactly how to move her body in an incredibly sexy way. Together the two had amazing chemistry and a lot of the guys couldn't take their eyes off of them. They finished the current song and stepped off the dance floor to take a breather.

"That was incredibly fun." Sydney laughed breathlessly. "We could use a girl like you in our studio. A little training and you could be really something."

San-Li scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No thanks, sounds too much like work. Which I try my hardest not to do."

"Oh come on. A little hard work will be good for you." Sydney laughed and affectionately punched her shoulder. "Without it you'll end up a spoiled brat like... you know who."

The both looked and saw Joleena sitting on the railing a little ways away from them with her own little group of admirers. Other Joe stood next to her looking mildly irritated with all the male attention Joleena was getting. Joleena noticed Sydney and San-Li looking at her and gave them a small, slightly smug smile and a wave. Sydney waved back half-heartedly while San-Li waved and gave her the finger.

Sydney laughed and nudged her arm. "Stop it before she comes over here and ruins my good mood."

"Ugh, she just gets on my nerves so much." San-Li groaned. "She can be such a witch."

"Well she must be doing something right." Sydney shrugged. "If Other Joe is anything like Alternate Joe, he wouldn't just date someone completely mean."

"Oh we both know what she's doing." San-Li snickered.

Sydney tried to hide a smirk. "I dunno about that. She basically admitted to me that she was a virgin. At least her and Other Joe aren't doing anything."

"No way!" San-Li's jaw dropped and a wicked gleam came into her eyes. "Are you serious? French Poodle still has her v-card?"

Sydney's eyes widened when she realized what she just revealed. "Oh crap, please, please, please don't say anything, San-Li! For the first time since this vacation started there hasn't been any drama between us and I want to keep it that way."

"We'll see." San-Li chuckled. "But this is way too good to just pass up."

"San-Li!"

"Alright fine, blondie. I won't say anything."

"Thank you."

"For now."

"San-Li!"

San-Li started laughing and soon Sydney was laughing too. A good looking guy with two drinks in his hands walked up to them with a charming smile.

"Ladies." He said handing them each a drink. "You guys killed it out there. My name's Josh by the way."

"Thanks." Sydney eyed the drink suspiciously while San-Li eyed Josh critically.

"So," Josh said looking them up and down. "Do you guys give private shows?"

"Excuse me?" Sydney practically snarled. "We aren't strippers."

"But we could be private dancers if the price is right." San-Li winked.

Sydney frowned at her. "Okay, first of all, I'm not for sale. Second of all, even if I was there's no way this clown could afford me."

"Oh relax blondie," San-Li laughed and smiled at Josh. "I'm sure Josh has twenty grand laying around."

"Twenty thousand dollars!?" Josh balked, his smile dropping like a rock. "I don't have that kind of money!"

"Aww, too bad." San-Li smirked and handed back her and Sydney's drinks. "Be a good boy and send a real man who does have that kind of money will ya? Thanks."

Josh gave her weird look and walked away. Sydney looked San-Li and shook her head.

"You are insane, you know that? What would you have done if he did have twenty grand?"

"Pay my rent for a very, _very _long time."

Sydney laughed and shook her head again. Alternate Joe came up to them and kissed Sydney on the cheek.

"I'm glad you two are having fun, What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." San-Li smiled innocently.

"Yeah, San-Li was just trying to sell me for twenty grand."

Alternate Joe's smile fell. "She what?"

Sydney laughed and placed her hand against his chest. "Don't worry, the deal fell through."

"But I've seen some girls eyeing you Alternate Joe." San-Li smirked. "Maybe I can cut you into the business? Sydney tells me you're a pretty good... dancer."

"_Excuse me?_"

"Cut it out!" Sydney playfully pushed San-Li away and grabbed Alternate Joe's arm. "I'm going to give my boyfriend a little dance session. Why don't you go find Other Sam before you get me in trouble?"

"Yeah. I miss my little nerd." San-Li smiled. "Laters."

The d.j. started playing a hot R&amp;B mix as San-Li made her way across the ship to try and find her boyfriend. She found him sitting on some of the lounge chairs with Alternate Sam and Cade. They were chatting happily, comfortable together away from the rest of the party scene. Cade was the first to notice her and scowled at her. San-Li winked at her and knelt by Other Sam's chair.

"Hey," Other Sam smiled at her fondly. "Are you having a good time? You danced amazingly out there."

"I'd have an even better time if you danced with me." San-Li said hopefully. "Please?"

Other Sam blushed and sank back a little on the seat. "You know I don't dance. Especially not in front of other people."

"Oh come on," San-Li rolled her eyes. "We dance together all the time."

Other Sam glanced at Alternate Sam and Cade and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Yeah but only when we're alone."

"Why the hell are you whispering?" San-Li said impatiently. "Who cares if they know we dance together when we're alone?"

"Later okay?" Other Sam smiled and caressed her cheek. "Slow song?"

"Oh alright." San-Li pouted.

Other Sam smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"Ditto." San-Li smiled and kissed him again. "Mind if I dance with someone else then?"

"Or you can stay here and talk to us." Other Sam suggested with a shrug. "Cade was just telling us-"

"No thanks." San-Li stood up quickly and walked away.

Other Sam watched San-Li walk away with a smile on his face. He rolled his eyes as she toyed with some poor boy and began to dance next to him.

"So…" Alternate Sam cleared his throat and got Other Sam's attention. "San-Li looks like she's having a lot of… _fun_ today."

Other Sam grinned as he thought of his girlfriend. "Yeah, I figured she'd have a lot of fun here."

"But don't you think she's having a little too much fun?" Alternate Sam adjusted his glasses. "I mean, San-Li is just so… sensual. Especially when she's with you." He let out a nervous laugh. "If she doesn't tone it down a little, people are going to get the wrong idea."

Other Sam formed a tight-lipped smile. "Then they get the wrong idea."

"Don't you care if people think you two are 'closer' than you are?" The Sams studied each other. "Unless you two are..."

"San-Li and I are close. She makes me happy," Other Sam said aloofly.

"Really?" Cade had been silently watching their conversation with interest. But when she heard Other Sam's reaction, she turned to study San-Li, still dancing with the crowd. A curious expression spread out over her features.

"And that's all I'm going to say on the matter." Other Sam took a sip of his water. "So back to what we were talking about before. Cade, you were saying something about the Barbados wildlife reserve being one of the most diverse wildlife reserves in the world?"

Cade blinked herself out of her thoughts and turned back to the boys. "Oh, right. Well, you see it takes in…"

* * *

Kairi watched as her Fred missed yet another beer pong shot. She was glad for his bad aim. She was not fond of the taste of beer and didn't like the idea of beer-flavored kisses later.

Alternate Fred shrugged and sat down next to Kairi so the next player could take a turn. He quickly kissed her and gave her a lopsided grin. "Enjoying the party?"

Kairi nodded. "It's nice to get out of the house. Everyone here is so fun! I'm so glad we came."

"Me too." He kissed her again and returned to watching the game.

Kairi focused on Fina sitting on the other side of the table watching Other Fred take his turn in beer pong. Kairi's eyes hardened with determination. Fina had been dodging her all day and Kairi had something she really needed to talk to her about.

Kairi turned to her Fred and told him she'd be right back. He waved her off, only half-listening.

Kairi sighed and headed over to Fina with her arms crossed. "You and I need to talk."

Fina smiled brightly at Kairi. "Hey, Kairi. Fun party, huh?"

Kairi frowned. "Stop avoiding this. I saw you this morning. You deliberately cut yourself for Other Fred's attention!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fina shrugged her off and looked over Kairi's shoulder to continue watching the game.

"Yes, you do." Kairi blocked her line of sight. "You can't just hurt yourself like that! That's seriously messed up! You need help if you're reducing yourself to self-harm."

"Kairi," Fina looked at her sympathetically, "you're over-reacting. I just cut myself a little on accident. Besides, I healed myself. It was fine."

Kairi grabbed Fina's hand. "I just want you to be happy. You don't have to do this."

Fina shook her head and stepped towards Other Fred, who had just finished his turn. "It's nothing. I have no idea what you even mean by this." She walked away, ending their conversation.

Kairi frowned at Fina in concern. Giving up for now, she returned to Alternate Fred who was standing up for his next turn.

* * *

Other Anna watched the dancers with a large grin on her face. Everyone was having such a great time and she felt so lucky that Joleena had talked her brother into letting her hang out on the party yacht too. She was standing with Alternate Anna and Skyler by the railing with virgin drinks in their hands,

"So," Skyler said wrapping his arms around Alternate Anna's waist. "Want to get out there and make everyone else jealous that you have such a good looking boyfriend?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't be that jealous." Alternate Anna rolled her eyes with a small giggle and looked at Other Anna. "You don't mind being by yourself for a minute do you?"

"Of course not." She smiled. "You two have fun and don't worry about me."

Alternate Anna still gave her a slightly doubtful look, but Skyler eagerly pulled her away.

"Come on, let's see if those dance lessons I've been giving you actually worked." He said with a large grin.

Other Anna watched them leave and smiled. She made sure that her brother was distracted and slipped below deck to find a bathroom.

"Okay," she said to herself, locking the door. "Let's see if this works."

Other Anna snapped her fingers and a small backpack appeared at her feet. She quickly changed out of her jeans and t-shirt and slipped on a pleated leather mini skirt and a spaghetti strap crop top. She then pulled out a makeup bag she "borrowed" from Joleena. The makeup was a little dark for her skin tone so she made sure to apply it lightly. The result was that she looked at least a year older and kind of glamorous.

"Wow." She said looking at her reflection. "I look kind of good like this."

With a small giggle of excitement she made the backpack disappear again and headed back on deck. Once there she mimicked what she saw Joleena doing earlier, leaning against the railing with her ankles crossed showing off her legs and let the wind blow her hair around. The result was almost instant. A cute guy a few years older than her came over with a drink in his hands.

"Hey," he said with a charming smile. "Can I get you a drink or something?"

"No thanks," Other Anna gave a soft chuckle. "I don't drink. Too many calories and I'm trying to watch my figure."

"Trust me, your figure looks great." He said running an eye over her. "My name's Mark by the way."

"Anna." she said holding her hand up, palm down.

Like she expected Mark took her hand and pressed a firm kiss on it. Other Anna managed to giggle despite how nervous she felt. They began talking and flirting, with her trying to conceal how old she really was when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her smile faltered when she saw Alternate Anna frowning at her.

"Hey," Other Anna said with a nervous smile. "Where'd Skyler go?"

"Getting a snack." Alternate Anna raised an eyebrow at Mark. "Who's he?"

"This is Mark and you're kind of interrupting our conversation." Other Anna smiled at her while pleading with her eyes not to give her away.

"Wow, you guys look alike." Mark chuckled awkwardly. "Are you guys like sisters or something?"

"Yeah, she's my little sister." Other Anna said quickly. "Who was just about to go find her boyfriend now."

"Her boyfriend's right here." Skyler walked up behind Alternate Anna. "Why'd you walk off so fast? I told you I'd be right back."

"I was just meeting my sister's new friend." Alternate Anna said looking at Mark suspiciously. "I wonder how our brother Joe will feel about him."

"Maybe I should go..." Mark started to move away but Other Anna grabbed his hand.

"No stay, it's cool." Other Anna smiled at him and gave her Alternate a pointed look. "They were just leaving to dance some more."

"My feet are tired." Alternate Anna folded her arms stubbornly.

"Anna!"

"It's cool, I gotta find my friend anyway." Mark said quickly walking away. "Later."

"Great." Other Anna huffed. "What'd you do that for?"

"Are you kidding me? That guy is way too old for you!" Alternate Anna also eyed her Other's outfit change. "And do you know what either Joe will do if he sees you looking like that? He'd kill both of us!"

Other Anna folded her arms stubbornly. "I have it covered alright? I've done this before."

Skyler frowned and looked slightly protective. "How many times have you done this before?"

"None of your business." Other Anna mumbled. "I know what I'm doing and I can handle myself."

"Look, I just want to make sure that you don't do something stupid." Alternate Anna sighed laying a hand on her arm. "Trust me, I know how stubborn and headstrong I can be."

Other Anna rolled her eyes and brushed her hand away. "In case you haven't noticed I'm not you." She then flipped her hair and walked away to find a new guy to talk to.

* * *

San-Li left the dance floor once the guy she was dancing with got a little too handsy. She looked around for her Sam and saw him still engrossed in conversation with his Alternate and Cade. The redhead looked up at her and started to smile but San-Li quickly turned away and ignored her. Thanks to Kairi's stupid meddling she couldn't mess with her anymore, so there was no way San-Li could endure being around Cade. She walked around aimlessly for a little while until she eventually found Sydney and Alternate Joe taking a break from dancing. One thing led to another and soon she and Sydney were talking about their love lives.

"Really?" Sydney said opened mouthed. "Handcuffs?"

San-Li shrugged. "Yeah. I was just messing with him, but Other Sam actually wanted to try it."

"And he actually let you handcuff him!?" Sydney said incredulously. "Really? I usually have to beg my boyfriend to let me do it to him."

San-Li smirked and gave them a small wink. "Other Sam wasn't the one who was handcuffed."

"_Oh_. Now that I understand. Joe's always willing to do it that way." Sydney laughed and gave her Joe a pointed look. She turned back to San-Li. "It's so nice to have someone to talk about this stuff with. I don't have anyone I can share stories like this with back home."

"Just wait til you hear about how I accidentally got him into rope bondage." San-Li giggled.

"Ugh, it's still weird to think that you and Other Sam are intimate." Alternate Joe shuddered. "The two Sams must be polar opposites for that to happen."

"And just why do they have to be opposites?" Sydney frowned. "If I remember, I'm the one who got you to be intimate with me. Maybe she did the same for Other Sam."

"I think your memory might be a little warped, because if I remember right it was me who seduced you." Alternate Joe smiled at her seductively.

"Nope." Sydney returned his smile and started to lean closer, placing her hand on his thigh. "I'm pretty sure I seduced you."

"Want to refresh my memory?"

"You guys do realize I'm still here right?" San-Li chuckled and smiled wickedly. "Unless of course this is an open invitation to-"

"Okay! We get the point!" Alternate Joe moved away from Sydney reluctantly. "Mood killer."

"Sorry San-Li, but you know how it is." Sydney giggled and smiled lovingly at Alternate Joe. "I bet you and Other Sam are like this all the time."

San-Li's smile fell and she huffed in annoyance. "Guess again. Other Sam doesn't want anyone to know that we're intimate. He'd be too embarrassed. I have to work enough as it is just to get him in the mood."

"Oh I'm sure you can fix that." Sydney winked. "If you want I can give you some tips. Alternate Joe really likes it when I wear-"

"I think that this is a great time for some girl talk between you two, so I'm gonna go." Alternate Joe chuckled and gave Sydney a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you later, sexy."

"Later, Joe!" San-Li and Sydney said at the same time and started giggling.

* * *

Joleena smiled to herself as the guys clamored to get closer to her. She felt proud of herself for proving San-Li and Sydney wrong and showing them that she could be cool and hang out too. She made sure to giggle along with everyone else as Roland, the owner of the yacht, finished his amusing story about his last trip to Cannes. The story wasn't actually funny but the seven Mai Tais and nine Singapore Slings she had drunk helped to improve it a lot.

"Yeah that was hilarious." Other Joe mumbled dryly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, Joleena why do we go and dance for a bit?"

"Oh Joseph, don't be rude." Joleena chuckled and pushed him away lightly. "I'm having fun talking to Roland."

"Yeah Joe, lighten up. Have a drink or two." Roland laughed and handed Joleena another colorful drink. "Joleena is and she's having a great time."

"Too great if you ask me." Other Joe frowned and took the drink out of her hands.

"Joseph!" She whined. "Give that back! I like those!"

She tried to take it back from him but the deck swayed her feet and she stumbled. Other Joe swore and grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Don't you think you've had enough Joleena?" He whispered furiously in her ear. "Let's go somewhere private before you embarrass yourself."

Joleena frowned and yanked herself out of his grip. "Oh why don't you go somewhere private? I'm having fun for once!"

"Yeah Joe relax. Everyone else is having a good time but you." Roland said moving closer to Joleena.

Other Joe glared at him. "Excuse me, but I don't think I was talking to you. Come on Joleena, let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Joseph!" Joleena pouted and wrapped an arm around Roland's waist. "I want to keep having fun with my new friend, um... Ronald."

"Um, it's Roland." Roland smiled anyway and pulled Joleena close to him. "And you heard the lady, She's having fun right here with me."

Other Joe's fists tightened. "Joleena..."

"Oh Joseph, just go away!" Joleena said impatiently. "You're being absolutely annoying right now!"

His eyes widened in shock and hurt and through her buzz Joleena regretted her harsh words. But then he glared at her coldly.

"Fine. Have fun with Roland." He mumbled and pushed his way out of the crowd.

Joleena watched him leave and started to call him back, but Roland place another one of those colorful and delicious drinks in her hand and she forgot what she was going to say.

"So," Roland smiled and played with a strand of her hair. "Want to go below deck and we do something really, really fun?"

"Um..." Joleena took a long sip to stall. "Wouldn't you rather stay on deck? We're having plenty of fun here."

"Come on Joleena, don't be lame. Just come below deck for a second." Roland gave her a winsome smile. "I want to... show you something."

There was something about the last phrase that bothered Joleena, but she couldn't remember why. She took another sip of drink and looked up to see San-Li and Sydney talking and giggling. Probably laughing at her. Well...she'll show them who's the boring one. Joleena finished the rest of her drink and smiled at Roland.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Alternate Joe finished using the restroom and debated whether or not he was ready to go back up to Sydney and San-Li. He wasn't embarrassed about his and Sydney's relationship in the least, he was actually proud that he had ended up with an amazing girl like her, but it was sort of uncomfortable for him to have the details so openly discussed with someone they technically just met.

He had just stepped out and closed the door when he heard a familiar voice coming from a room down the hall.

"Roland, I-I'm not feeling so well. Maybe I should go back on deck."

"Joleena?" Alternate Joe mumbled. "But who's she talking to?"

"Come on, babe. I'll make you feel better I promise," An unfamiliar male voice crooned.

Alternate Joe's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, no."

He ran down the hall and burst into the room to see Joleena on the couch struggling to fight off some guy. From her flushed skin and unfocused eyes Alternate Joe could tell she was completely drunk.

"Hey man," he said striding up to them. "Why don't you back off? She doesn't look like she's having fun."

"Joseph," Joleena slurred and smiled at him. "You came back for me, _mon amour_."

She started to stumble off of the couch towards him, but Roland pulled her back down again.

"Wait a minute. You told her to go with me." Roland looked at him suspiciously. "Did you change your mind? And why did you change your clothes?"

"Yes, and because I wanted to," Alternate Joe said impatiently and pulled Joleena to her feet. She stumbled and he had to wrap an arm firmly around her waist to support her. "Come on, Joleena let's get you out of here."

"Hold on," Roland stood up. "My friend told me about you guys. You're part of that group of twins."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well how do I know you're actually her boyfriend?" Roland smirked. "You could be just her boyfriend's brother and you'd have no right to take her since her boyfriend practically gave us his blessing."

"Of course he's _mon petit ami_," Joleena cooed and snuggled into his arms. "My boyfriend's "brother" would never rescue me. He hates me."

"I don't hate you." Alternate Joe mumbled. "I mean, he doesn't hate you."

"Well if that's your boyfriend, then let's see you kiss and makeup from that fight earlier." Roland said smugly. "That is, if you two really do want to makeup."

"Of course," Joleena slurred and Alternate Joe was hit with the smell of alcohol.

"Um... sure," Alternate Joe said with less certainty.

He wanted to just take Joleena out of there and get her back to his Other, but Roland was blocking the door by now and he doubted he could fight him while supporting Joleena. So he decided to fake it and leaned his face close to Joleena's. Joleena let out a small giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck, slurring something in French.

Even Alternate Joe had to admit that she was beautiful even if she was sloppy drunk, but he only had eyes for Sydney, and to him Sydney was much more beautiful. He cringed at the thought of what she would do if she found out and quickly closed the distance between his and Joleena's lips. Joleena sighed happily and kissed him back even harder. He tried to break the kiss but Joleena could barely hold herself up so he had to support her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders as well.

"Joe? What the hell is going on here!?"

Alternate Joe broke away from Joleena and gasped when he saw a very pissed off Sydney standing in the doorway next to a smirking Roland.

"S-Sydney! I can explain!" Alternate Joe stammered.

"Joleena! Where are-" Other Joe came in behind Sydney and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back and forth between him and a still swaying Joleena and gave Alternate Joe and murderous look. "You bastard!"

Alternate Joe opened his mouth to explain, but Other Joe's fist slammed into his face and everything went dark.


	17. Power Out

**Chapter 16: Power-Out**

When Alternate Joe woke up all he could see was darkness. "Am I dead?"

He heard a low chuckle. "Almost. If I wasn't right behind your girlfriend, I'm sure she would've killed you, if your Other didn't do it first."

A flashlight clicked on and nearly blinded Alternate Joe with the sudden light. His eyes slowly adjusted the room and he saw that was surrounded by the majority of their group, but a few key people were missing.

"Where's Sydney?" He swiveled his head around the room. He ignored the pounding in his head. "I have to explain what happened."

"Yeah, about that, maybe you should tell us all because Joleena was too… unfocused to do it," One of the Freds spoke up. Joe couldn't tell which one in the dark.

San-Li snickered. "Unfocused is one way to put it."

"Fina was going to heal you, but Other Joe didn't like that idea. You made a lot of enemies tonight."

"Where are we?" Alternate Joe groaned.

"Back at the house. After your little stunt, we got kicked off the boat. Since the French poodle couldn't exactly teleport us all back to the house, I had to 'borrow' one of the lifeboats. They didn't like that. So they followed us back and decided to cut our power as payback."

"We called somebody to fix it, but they can't get here until tomorrow morning," Cade added. "We thought it would be safest to all stay together on the same floor."

"I was just trying to save her." Alternate Joe rubbed the side of his head. "I didn't want to kiss Joleena. That Roland guy made us."

"Let's go into the other room with everyone else. I'm assuming you want them to know the truth?"

Alternate Joe nodded and quickly hurried in the next room to find his girlfriend. He was greeted with several pairs of glaring eyes. His Other stood and tensed as if he was going to punch him again. Alternate Joe held up his hands in defense. "You have every right to be mad-"

"Damn right I do," Other Joe growled.

"But I can explain." He paused to look at Sydney. She was going out of her way to avoid eye contact with him, but even turned away, he could see the unmistakable glisten of tears in her eyes. He felt a sharp pang of guilt shoot through him. Unfortunately, since she wouldn't focus on him, she put all her attention on Joleena and Alternate Joe was almost glad he wasn't on the receiving end of her death glares. Fina was giving Joleena water bottles to help sober her up. Skyler was sitting next to Sydney and kept glaring at Alternate Joe as well. Not that he could blame Skyler. He would be doing the same thing if he had done anything to Anna.

Alternate Joe ran a hand over his face. "I was saving her, okay? I came out of the restroom and I was going to go back to my- to you." Alternate Joe stared at Sydney. There was no point talking like she wasn't there. "But I heard Joleena and that Roland guy talking and I could tell she needed help. So really you should be thanking me, because I think you can figure out exactly what he would have done to her if I didn't show up. "

Other Joe relaxed, but he remained standing. He cast a sidelong glance at Joleena.

"I tried pulling Joleena out of the room, but she could barely stand and she thought I was you. I had to pretend to be you to get her out of there, but since apparently you practically forced Joleena to be alone with Roland, he wanted some proof that I was her boyfriend and wanted her back. He made us kiss. And for the record, she was the one who deepened the kiss. I tried to pull away."

"You couldn't have just punched him in the face and walked away?" Now Sydney was standing with crossed arms and glaring at Alternate Joe. "You didn't have to shove your tongue down her throat."

"No one's tongue was in anyone's throat. I swear! I would never cheat on you, especially with her. You have to believe me," Alternate Joe pleaded.

"How can I? Your Other likes her. You are the same person, so in theory there's a part of you that could like her too. What's the difference?"

"He doesn't have you in his life." Alternate Joe crossed the room in two large strides and grabbed Sydney's shoulders. "I love _you_." He bent over and pressed his mouth against hers. She didn't kiss back, but she didn't pull away either, which he took as a good sign. "Please, don't be mad at me," he mumbled against her lips.

"We'll see." She stepped away from him and he could see the hurt lingering in her eyes.

Alternate Joe sighed and reached for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Again, she didn't squeeze back, but didn't yank it away. He hoped that meant she would be okay soon.

"Well, this has certainly been an exciting day. How about we keep it going? The night is young and we have a fully stocked bar. How about we play a few drinking games to lighten the mood?" San-Li smirked and turned to Joleena. "_Virgin_ drinks can be an option for those who need it."

"Alcohol will be fine." Joleena stubbornly responded before hiccupping.

Fina tried to reason with her. "Um, Joleena? I really don't think it's a good idea to-"

"I'll be fine. I can be cool and have fun too." Joleena crossed her arms. "What game shall we play?"

* * *

"The game is Truth, Dare, Fire. It's just like regular truth or dare, but you can opt out of your truth or dare by doing a shot of Fireball Whiskey instead. We can play this for a little bit and then switch it up later if we want to. Got it?" San-Li placed a full bottle of Fireball Whiskey in the middle of the circle they had gathered in on the floor. Everyone had a shot glass in front of them and there was water nearby for those who refused to drink alcohol. "I'll go first."

San-Li reached into the center of the circle and spun the bottle around. Everyone held their breath as they waited for it to stop on someone. It finally came to a stop in front of Cade and San-Li couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips. "Truth or dare, Red?"

Cade stared her head on. "Dare."

A million things came to San-Li's mind, but a quick glance at Kairi reminded her that she had to play nice. She frowned as she realized she wouldn't be able to have her fun.

"You don't have to hold back. I can do it." Cade crossed her arms and continued her defiant look at San-Li much to Alternate Sam's dismay. He watched Cade with worried eyes.

San-Li's smirk returned. It wasn't breaking the deal with Kairi if Cade was asking for it, but to be safe she'd start off easy. San-Li kicked off her shoes and held her foot proudly in the air. "Kiss it."

Cade shrugged and did the dare no problem. "Too easy."

"I'll remember that for the next time." San-Li turned to the person on her left, which happened to be Other Fred. "We'll go clockwise. So you're up."

The game continued like that for a while. But in the middle of the third round of it, they decided to kick it up from PG to R seeing as how no one had taken a shot yet and the more adventurous ones in the group were getting bored with the basic questions and dares.

San-Li spun the bottle and grinned when it landed on Joleena. "Okay Frenchie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Other Fred whispered something in San-Li's ear and she snickered. "Alright miss fancy French model, have you ever taken your clothes off for the camera?"

"Of course she hasn't," Other Joe glared at her. "Joleena's way too classy to-"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Joleena said with a small smug smile. "I used to model lingerie for Aricie. Very luxurious and very sexy."

Other Joe frowned. "You never told me that."

"There's a lot I don't tell you, Joseph." she mumbled.

"Alright, my turn." Other Fred spun the bottle and it landed on Cade. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Um," Other Fred looked at San-Li and chuckled. "I dare you to let San-Li pierce your ears."

Cade paled but she nodded. "Okay sure."

"Really?" San-Li raised an eyebrow. "You aren't going to start crying on me are you?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright." San-Li grinned and stood up. "Be right back with my supplies."

She left upstairs with a flashlight and Alternate Sam shot Cade a look but didn't say anything. Fina spun the bottle and it landed on Skyler. He picked truth and Fina pressed her lips together in thought.

"Oh I know! What's your biggest fear?" She asked him.

"Spiders." Skyler shuddered. "I'm absolutely terrified of any type of spiders."

"Really? You couldn't have come up with anything better Fina?" Other Fred smiled at her. "You are way too nice for this game."

"Well I wouldn't want to be mean." Fina shrugged. "But I guess I could dare him to touch a spider next time."

"You wouldn't dare!"

San-Li came back downstairs with a small object in her hand. She knelt down next to Cade and revealed it to be a safety pin and a pair of studs.

"You aren't going to piece her ears with that are you?" Alternate Sam asked in concern.

"Yep. Forgot my piercing gun." San-Li winked and move Cade's hair off of her shoulder. "Now hold still Red, this will only hurt for a second."

"Cade, you can't let her do that with a safety pin. It could infect your ear!"

"Relax. I rubbed it with alcohol." San-Li tilted her head to the side for a better look. "Too bad I can barely see."

"It's okay Sam, I'm sure she-AAH!" Cade suddenly shrieked and jumped away from San-Li.

"Oh great. You're a bleeder."

"I'm bleeding!?"

"Only a little." San-Li stood up and pulled Cade to her feet. "Come on let's get you to the bathroom so you don't bleed all over the carpet. Fina, you come and hold the flashlight."

The three of them went into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. There was silence and then Cade let out another loud shriek of pain. Alternate Sam jumped up wringing his hands nervously and San-Li poked her head out of the door.

"Hey Other Fred, go into the freezer and get me some ice so I can numb her earlobes." She said.

"Just stick her head under the cold water faucet." He called back.

San-Li ducked back into the bathroom and they all heard the water begin to run. But Cade screamed again and came running out of the bathroom.

"That's it! I quit!" She yelled. "I'd rather take the drink!"

"Cade wait! At least let me heal you." Fina called her back.

By the time they came back to the circle, Cade's shoulders were spotted with blood. Despite Alternate Sam's protests she poured herself a shot of whiskey and downed it with a violent shudder. They continued playing until Kairi and Skyler each had a shot of whiskey, Alternate Sam had chocolate sauce in his hair, and Other Anna had a shot of water. Sydney spun the bottle and it landed on Other Joe who picked truth.

"Okay," Sydney cast Alternate Joe a look. "Have you ever kissed another girl while you were with Joleena?"

Other Joe went rigid and Joleena's head snapped towards him. He started to reach for the whiskey bottle, but then shook his head with a sigh.

"Yes." He mumbled. "But Joleena, it didn't mean anything I swear!"

"Who was she?" Joleena asked in a dead calm voice.

Other Joe blinked. "Huh?"

"Who. Was. The. Girl?"

Other Joe swallowed nervously and his eyes flickered towards Fina who turned bright red and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"You kissed Fina!?" Other Fred burst out angrily clenching his fists. "You kissed her while you were dating Joleena!?"

Other Joe ignored him and kept his eyes on Joleena. "It was when we had that really big fight and I was upset and... it just happened. But it was only for a second and it didn't mean anything I swear!"

Everyone stared at Joleena for her reaction and visibly tensed. She blinked at Other Joe slowly, her lips thinned to a tight line and she took a few deep breathes.

"Its fine." She said with a sigh. "Everyone makes mistakes."

Other Joe visibly relaxed. "So... you aren't mad?"

"Nope." She poured herself a shot of whiskey. "Not at all."

"Um, you know you don't have to drink-"

Joleena shot him a look that shut him up immediately. San-Li snickered and a malicious gleam came into her eye.

"Wow, Joe really must be into blondes." She said to Other Fred who frowned.

"What makes you say that?"

"Think about it," San-Li smirked. "Alternate Joe is dating a blonde, our Joe cheats with a blonde... hell, in both universes he's best friends with a blonde. Maybe Joleena needs to dye her hair blonde or one day our Joe might end up dumping her for one."

The shot glass shattered in Joleena's hand and her eyes light up purple. Other Joe cast San-Li a dirty look and reached out to comfort his girlfriends but was pushed back with a wave of magic. Joleena stood up and in a few quick strides stood in front of Sydney who jumped up in a ready fighting position.

"What? Do you want to fight again?" She said through clenched teeth.

Joleena didn't answer and stared her down before grabbing her by the collar and pulling her into a rough kiss. Alternate Joe and Other Joe leapt up but were too stunned to do anything. Sydney gave a muffled shriek and tried to pull away, but Joleena deepened the kiss even slipping her tongue in between her lips. She then pulled away and dropped a stunned and shaken Sydney onto the floor.

"There," Joleena turned to Other Joe with a smug smile. "Now we're both cheated with a blonde."

She sat back down next to him and he stared at her open mouthed.

"Joleena, can I see you in the kitchen for a second?" He asked tightly.

Joleena glared at him and stood up. "Fine."

Everyone else just sat in stunned silence while Sydney hurriedly poured herself a shot and gulped it down.

"You have to admit," Other Fred mumbled. "That was kind of hot."

"Do you feel... different Sydney?" San-Li snickered. "Like you, I don't know, might start playing for more than one team now?"

Sydney glared at her and poured herself another shot.

* * *

Joleena stumbled over to the fridge and blindly groped in the dark for a water bottle. She swore under her breath in French and used her magic to light up her fist to find one. Other Joe leaned against the counter and watched her irritably.

"Joleena, what the hell was that about?" He asked. "Why in the world would you let San-Li get to you? You know she only does it to mess with us."

"Because she's right!" Joleena cried, tears streaming down her face. "You're alternate is dating a blonde, and you cheated on me with a blonde! How do I know that this universe isn't more intune than we thought?"

"Sweetheart, listen to me." Other Joe grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I am so so sorry that I kissed Fina and I wish it never happened. But you have to understand that me and Alternate Joe are two different people. I don't care who he's with, the only one who matters to me is you."

"How can you be so sure?" Joleena sniffed. "You two have the same personality while me and Sydney might as well be opposites. And who's to say that there isn't a Sydney in our universe? Wouldn't you leave me to be with her?"

"Absolutely not," Other Joe cupped Joleena's tear stained face and touched his forehead to hers. "There could be a hundred Sydneys in our universe but the only girl I would ever have eyes for is you Joleena Beauchene. You are everything wonderful, beautiful, and magical in my life. There can never be anyone for me but you. I don't care what any universe says."

Joleena gave him a soft smile and he pulled her in for deep and longing kiss. Someone cleared their throat and they looked up to see Other Sam standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Joleena quickly wiped her eyes. "We're coming back now."

"Okay, just making sure." Other Sam went back into the living room.

Other Joe grabbed Joleena's hand and gave her another peck on the lips before they walked back into the living room.

* * *

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" Sydney eyes narrowed at Alternate Joe. Her face was flush from taking so many shots in a row.

He held up his hands. "I'm just saying, you can't be mad at me for kissing her when you just did the same thing."

"This is different!"

"No it's not." He smirked and leaned closer to her. "Admit it, you have no reason to be mad at me anymore."

"I-" Sydney huffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

Alternate Joe leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Sydney covered her mouth to hide her grin and suppress her laugh. She reluctantly turned to him with a fake pout on her face. "Fine."

Alternate Joe grinned and placed his arm around Sydney's waist, tracing small circles on her hip. Sydney happily leaned into his side.

Other Joe and Joleena reentered the room and returned to their spots in the circle.

"So whose turn is it?" Joleena spoke as if nothing had happened.

"Mine." Skyler reached for the bottle and gave it a quick spin. It landed on Other Anna. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could switch lives with anyone for a day, who would it be?"

"Well, I've already switched lives with my Alternate and that was pretty fun." Other Anna flinched and Alternate Anna face palmed, realizing what she just revealed. "Oops."

Skyler's face scrunched up in confusion. "What?" He turned to Alternate Anna. "Care to explain?"

Alternate Anna blushed and looked away. "Um… we sort of pretended to be each other throughout this vacation."

"Anna!" Skyler frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"It was just for fun! And we were curious to see if I had any magic in me."

"Wait… which Anna have I been working with these past few days?" Joleena pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips.

The Annas exchanged worried glances. "The Alternate."

"Anna, do you know how _négligent_ that is?" Joleena shook her head in disappointment. "It's not safe to mess with magic auras like that."

"But everything worked out okay!"

"How many times have I been with Other Anna when I thought it was you?" Skyler folded his arms and studied Alternate Anna.

"Not that many. I swear! And she promised that she wouldn't do anything romantic with you. So you never kissed her or anything, right?" Alternate Anna stared at her Other, wanting confirmation on the last part.

Other Anna eagerly nodded her head. "Yes, not on the mouth at least."

"So on the boat today, when you had that little costume change, who was that?" Skyler continued to look at the two Annas.

"Not me!" Alternate Anna shook her head. "I have you. I don't need to go after other boys like that."

"Wait, what is he talking about? Costume change?" Other Joe turned to his sister with a frown. "And what's this about going after guys?"

"Nothing," Other Anna quickly answered.

Skyler groaned, "Anna…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would bother you this much." Alternate Anna wrung her hands. "You're not mad are you?"

"No, if anything I'm surprised I didn't figure it out sooner. I'm more mad at myself for not knowing you well enough to tell the difference." Skyler sighed. "Promise me you're not going to do it again for the rest of this trip."

The Annas nodded. "Yes."

"This game has certainly been enlightening," someone mumbled. "Can't wait to see where it goes from here."

The game continued on. Within a few more rounds the majority of the group was a little more than tipsy, but somehow they were still managing to form understandable questions and dares and those who had secrets were still managing to keep those secrets.

The bottle came to a stop on Sydney after San-Li spun it.

"Truth or dare, blondie?"

"Truth."

"Where'd you get the scars?"

Sydney stiffened. "What scars?"

"The one on your face and the other one on your collarbone. The ones you've been hiding this entire time." San-Li shrugged and tilted her head. "I didn't even notice them until last night in the kitchen. When you had a different cover-up on." San-Li winked at her.

"The scar on my face is from a nasty fight with my not-so-nice brother. As for the one on my collarbone, well…" Sydney raised her shot glass and swiftly downed the shot, fanning her face as the heat spread through her body.

San-Li regarded her with a curious expression, intrigued by her answer. "Fair enough."

"You okay?" Alternate Joe watched her with a worried expression on his face. "That's like your seventh shot in the past forty minutes."

"Yeah," Sydney continued to fan herself. "Just don't ask me to drive."

"Maybe you should opt for the water shot next time."

"I'm fine. The game goes until the bottle is empty." Sydney picked up the bottle to examine it. There was only about an inch of liquid left at the bottom. "Which won't be long now."

The game picked up again. When it got to Cade's turn and landed on Other Sam, Cade seemed almost too excited.

Other Sam didn't even wait for Cade to ask the question, "Truth."

Cade grinned. "On the boat today, you said something about you and San-Li being close. Just how close are you?"

Other Sam hurriedly took a shot of water, making Cade frown. San-Li rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's not a big deal."

Sydney offered her a sympathetic smile.

"Moving on." Other Sam took his turn with the bottle. It spun all the way around and landed back on Cade who picked truth.

"Uh… why'd you leave Australia?"

Cade frowned and took the shot, not saying a word.

Alternate Sam bit his lip and watched as she drank the shot without a second shot. "Are you sure you should be drinking this much, Cade?"

"Veg out, Sam. It's not like this is the first time that I've done shots."

"What?!"

Cade shrugged like it was no big deal. "A couple of months ago I went out with Sydney and Skyler. I wanted to have some fun and I did. It's not like I hit the turps or anything."

"Assuming that means 'go wild', I'd disagree. You were borderline addicted to clubbing and tequila shots." Sydney frowned and shook her head. "I was legitimately concerned I had created a monster."

"It wasn't that bad." Cade waved her hand dismissively. "You and Skyler were doing the same thing."

"You tried to get me to go out with you at ten A.M. on a Tuesday." Sydney crossed her arms. "That doesn't seem like a problem to you? And Sky and I have been partying like that for years. We know how to moderate and know the crowds to avoid."

"It's not like I did anything that bad."

"Because we were there to stop you. If we weren't there you would've ended up in the backroom doing gods know what with those shady guys."

"Cade!" Alternate Sam stared at her in shock. "What were you thinking?"

"That I wanted to have some fun for once. It's just something I needed to get out of my system. And I did." Cade took another shot as if to prove a point. "I don't regret a thing."

The bottle was empty after another two rounds. Everyone in the group looked exhausted by this point. They were almost glad the game was finally over. People and couples slowly split off into different areas of the room to lay down for the night. It wasn't long before everyone had drifted off to sleep.


	18. More Bonding

**Chapter 17: Girl Bonding**

Other Sam woke up as the morning sunlight filled the living room where everyone was sleeping, due to the lack of power last night. He reached out and gently caressed San-Li's arm who was still sleeping soundly, curled up on her side next to him.

Because they were stuck downstairs with everyone else they couldn't cuddle like they usually did and to be completely honest Other Sam missed the feeling of San-Li's warm and petite body pressed against him. She stirred at his touch and he smiled, moving closer to her.

"Good morning," He whispered in her ear. "How do you feel?"

"Hung over." San-Li mumbled putting a hand over her eyes. "But not nearly as much as I thought I'd be."

"Well, if you want we could..."

Other Sam paused and moved away from her a little when he heard the front door open. Other Joe walked in supporting a still slightly staggering Joleena. They shared a few words with a maintenance man and Joleena handed him a small wad of cash. The man left and after about a half an hour there was the unmistakable sound of the air conditioner running. Other Joe went back to lay down but Joleena rushed into bathroom.

"Anyways," Other Sam smiled and moved back closer to San-Li. "The power's back on. Do you want to go upstairs to our room? Everyone is still asleep so no one will notice."

San-Li shot him a look of irritation. "No thanks."

"Oh." Other Sam blinked in surprise. "Well... do you want to go for a romantic walk on the beach?"

"I'll pass. I wouldn't want anyone to see us alone together and embarrass you."

"What? San-Li, I never-"

San-Li sighed in irritation and stood up quickly. "I think I'm going to take that walk alone. Have fun not being embarrassed by me."

"San-Li wait!" Other Sam tried calling her back and but she practically ran out of the house and slammed the door.

* * *

Needless to say there was more than one hangover among the group. With the power back on, Fina made coffee and a hearty breakfast for everyone which helped a lot. After breakfast, everyone went off to do their own thing for a while, but Other Fred stuck around to help clean the dishes afterwards.

He dipped his hands in the water and accidentally on purpose brushed his fingers against Fina's. A light blush spread across her cheeks and she returned the gesture, lacing their fingers together briefly. Other Fred grinned and bumped his shoulder against hers. Fina giggled and bumped him back.

"After we finish this do you want to go for a walk?" Other Fred smiled. "Maybe do a little exploring in the jungle?"

"That sounds really fun!" Kairi piped up, suddenly appearing next to Fina. "The four of us could have a really romantic adventure together. Like a double date adventure."

Fina's smile instantly fell and Other Fred sighed in mild annoyance. "That sounds fun and all, but Fina and I are just friends. We told you that already, Kairi."

"But why?" Kairi folded her arms stubbornly. "You guys get along almost as great as my Fred and me. Don't you think Fina's cute enough for you to make her more than just your friend?"

"Of course I think Fina's cute! I think she's one of the prettiest girls-" Other Fred stopped suddenly and his face turned completely red.

Kairi smirked triumphantly. "Yes Other Fred? What was that you were saying?"

"Nothing." Other Fred shoved his still damp hands in his pocket and hurried out of the kitchen.

Fina frowned and kept washing the dishes. "I wish you wouldn't do that, Kairi. You're making things weird between us."

"But didn't you hear him?" Kairi smiled and leaned close to Fina. "He thinks you're cute. That means he likes you."

"He calls San-Li hot all the time." Fina pointed out quietly. "And he's around plenty of cheerleaders who are more than just cute. He just sees me as a friend and that's just fine for me."

"That's what I thought too until my Fred and I started dating." Kairi insisted. "He's such a great boyfriend and we love each other more and more every day. I can't stop being around him. Don't you want that too?"

Fina sighed heavily and slowly pulled out a large butcher knife out of the water.

"You know," Fina said quietly. "It really upsets me Kairi when you keep trying to push me into a relationship with Other Fred."

Kairi gasped in horror and tried to snatch the knife out of her hand, but Fina quickly held it out of her reach. Kairi held her breath and watched tensely as Fina carefully wiped the knife blade with a dish cloth and rinsed it off. She didn't breath until the knife was safely in the drain.

"Other Fred just thinks I'm cute and nothing more." Fina continued. "And I'm just fine with that."

"But, he could think of you as more." Kairi mumbled under her breath with a sly smile. "We just have to do a little work that's all."

"What was that Kairi?"

"Oh nothing." Kairi smiled at her brightly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry about upsetting you earlier, but how about I make it up to you by us spending some girl time together. Maybe give each other makeovers?"

"That sounds great!" Fina smiled brightly and drained the sink. "Let's get all the girls together. We'll make it a girl's day!"

"Okay, let's go find the others." Kairi linked her arm through hers and they left the kitchen together.

* * *

San-Li walked until she started to feel hungry and headed back to the house. She avoided Other Sam completely and headed up to the roof for some alone time. Sipping on a soda, she lounged on one of the lounge chairs and was contently listening to some music when she felt someone tap on the chair. She took off her sunglasses and scowled when she saw that redhead Cade standing over her.

"What?" San-Li growled irritably.

"Um, hey," Cade gave her a nervous smile. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having a chinwag with me."

"A what?"

"You know, a talk?"

San-Li groaned in aggravation and flopped back on the chair. "For pete's sake- alright! I'm sorry I picked on you and made you feel uncomfortable. There's your apology now please leave me in peace."

"I actually didn't come for an apology, I came for some... advice." Cade fiddled with her charm bracelet and sat on the chair next to her. "It's about you and Other Sam's relationship."

"What about it?" San-Li mumbled, looking at her suspiciously. "Are you going to tell me that he'd be happier with a different kind of girlfriend who didn't embarrass him because I already know that."

Cade blinked at her in surprise. "What? No, I actually kind of admire your relationship with Other Sam."

"I mean, yeah I'm a bit out there but I really- wait what?" It was San-Li's turn to look surprised. "You... admire me and Other Sam's relationship? But isn't it weird to-"

"See someone who looks like my boyfriend with another girl all over him?" Cade finished for her and shrugged. "It is, but I also can't help but notice how happy he looks when he's with you. He's almost like a different person than my Sam."

"Yeah but you and your Sam are just so damn compatible." San-Li sighed. "You're like the perfect nerd counterpart to him. Nevermind that I have a bachelors in computer science and I'm working on my computer networking one. My Sam and I never have the same in depth conversations I've seen him have with you."

Cade's jaw dropped. "You have a bachelor's degree in computer science? No offense but you don't act like it."

"Watch it Red, I can still cut you."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, why would you want my advice? You and your Sam seem pretty damn perfect to me."

"Well," Cade bit her lip nervously. "Don't get me wrong, I love my Sam the way he is and I don't want him to change, but... I wish my Sam would show me more affection openly like yours does. Other Sam is almost always kissing you and touching you some way in public. I just want mine to do the same thing every once in a while."

"Oh well that's easy. You just have to make him want to." San-Li smirked. "Show him how fun it can be down under if you know what I mean."

Cade's cheeks flamed and she looked away hastily. "I don't mean that kind of affection!"

San-Li laughed and shook her head. "Okay red, you don't have to go that far. But it doesn't hurt to be the one who kisses him first. Or doll yourself up a bit to at least entice him. Other Sam was the same way with me at first. Even after we started dating I still had to let him know that it's okay to find me attractive."

"But, I don't know how to do that." Cade admitted. "I don't really know how to be... enticing."

San-Li smirked and gestured to her bikini clad body. "Well you came to the right girl."

Cade looked embarrassed but gave her a small smile and nodded. "Okay, where do we begin?"

Suddenly Kairi and Fina come up onto the roof and went over to them.

"Hey guys," Fina smiled at them. "Kairi and I are going to do a girls day makeover party. Wanna join?"

"Perfect timing." San-Li stood and pulled Cade to her feet. "Come on, red. I'm gonna get you looking so hot that Alternate Sam will lose some I.Q points when he sees you."

"Are you two actually friends?" Kairi clapped her hands excitedly. "I knew blackmailing you about catching you and Other Sam in bed together would work!"

Cade gasped in shock and stared at San-Li. "Oh my gosh..."

"Shut it red." San-Li scowled blushing hard and headed down the stairs.

"It wasn't already obvious?" Fina shrugged. "I thought everyone knew by now."

"You too Fina!"

"Aww, the Shelia's a bit shy." Cade teased lightly.

"Just like Other Sam." Kairi giggled.

"That's it. I'm killing all of you in your sleep."

The girls only giggled and followed her down the stairs.

* * *

When the boys heard the girls' plan for the day, they decided to have their own bonding day and play cards. Almost all of the girls had agreed to the make-over day.

"You sure you don't want to join us, Joleena?" Fina looked at her expectantly. "San-Li is really good with hair."

Joleena eyed San-Li suspiciously. "I'll pass, thank you."

"And you, Sydney?" Kairi clasped her hands. "_Please_?"

"Sorry, Kairi. I'd rather watch the guys play. I'm fine with my hair as is."

"Fine." Kairi pouted. "We'll be in the kitchen if you two change your minds."

The rest of the girls gathered in the kitchen where boxes of make-up were laid out. Several brushes and other hair tools were scattered about as well.

"Alright, Red. Let's turn you into the girl of every teenage boy's dream." San-Li dragged Cade over to a chair and started digging around for some supplies. She found a straightener and grinned. "First things first, we need to tame this wild mane. Your curls are impressive, but not exactly sexy." She turned on the straightener to let it heat up and began to look for some make-up.

"Um… San-Li? What exactly are you going to do to me?" Cade nervously watched as San-Li picked up an assortment of eye shadow colours and sharp tweezers.

"Nothing that your Sam won't like. Trust me." San-Li winked and continued to rummage for make-up.

Kairi was giving Fina a similar treatment nearby. She brushed her hair out and reached for a curling iron. "So, Fina. Since you and Other Fred are 'just friends', is there another man in your life?"

Fina laughed and shook her head. "Other Joe takes up most of my time."

Kairi grinned. "That's a shame." Of course, Kairi didn't agree with that statement at all. She knew exactly the type of makeover she was going to give Fina. By the time she was done, Other Fred would have no choice but to confess his love for her. Kairi giggled at the thought.

"What's got you so happy?" Fina turned and studied Kairi.

"Oh, nothing. I just love doing makeovers. I'm going to make you look gorgeous." Kairi reached for the curling iron and noticed San-Li about to apply silver eyeliner under Cade's eyes. "You know, San-Li you should really stick to earthy colours. They'd compliment Cade's green eyes best."

San-Li scowled. "I know what I'm doing, Barbie."

Kairi shrugged. "I'm just saying… and you know you should apply eyeshadow first? It makes it so much easier in the long run."

San-Li squeezed the eyeliner pencil in her hand, nearly breaking it. "I said I know what I'm doing. You focus on Fina and leave Cade to me."

* * *

"Full house." Alternate Fred proudly laid down his hand and beamed.

"Straight flush." Other Sam laid down his hand.

The boys groaned and pushed some poker chips over to Other Sam. "Again? That's the third hand in a row. Are you cheating?"

Other Sam shrugged. "It's just basic statistics. If you have one card short of a flush and draw, you'll make your hand over a third of the time."

"Cheater," Alternate Fred mumbled.

Other Sam rolled his eyes. A weird feeling came over him and he looked to the kitchen, hoping San-Li was okay. The feeling faded and he turned his attention back to the game. Keeping an ear out for any commotion in the kitchen.

Other Fred was dealing out the next hand. "It sucks to think this trip is almost over."

"I know!" Alternate Fred exclaimed. "It seems like just yesterday we all met and half us were fighting. Man, we've definitely come a long way since then."

"It's not like those fights were uncalled for." Sydney and Joleena eyed each other suspiciously, the events of the last few days playing over in their heads.

"You have to admit. As amazing as our girls are, some of you are a little on the crazy side," Other Fred spoke without realizing what he was saying.

Joleena and Sydney both frowned and crossed their arms. "No we're not."

"You're just jealous because you don't have a beautiful girlfriend like me." Other Joe winked and threw his arm over Joleena's shoulders.

"Yeah, right," Other Fred mumbled.

Alternate Joe frowned and put his arm around Sydney in a similar position. "You're not the only one here with an attractive girlfriend."

"Right. Mine's just the most attractive." Other Joe gave Joleena a peck on the cheek.

Other Fred scoffed. "I hate to break it to you, but Joleena is no more attractive than any other girl here. Besides, you know how hot San-Li is." This earned him a glare from Other Sam.

"Are you forgetting that Joleena is a model?"

"Joseph…" Joleena spoke in a warning tone.

"It's not like looks are everything in a girl anyway. San-Li is a lot more than a pretty face," Other Sam said, speaking to San-Li's defense.

"Yeah, she's also untrustworthy and crazy," Other Joe mumbled.

"No she isn't." Other Sam crossed his arms.

"Face it. You all know I have the perfect girlfriend." Other Joe proudly tightened his grip on Joleena's shoulders.

The other boys voiced their opinions and challenged his statement. The air grew thick with tension.

"She's a model. So what? Anything else?" Alternate Joe challenged his Other.

"Of course she's a lot more than that."

"Well, you've yet to mention any other worthy attributes of hers."

"At least my girlfriend has some class."

"At least my girlfriend loves me enough to want to make love with me."

"Joe!" Sydney balked at him and angrily stood up. "Alright, that's it. I have had enough of this. Maybe if I leave your testosterone level will drop." She marched out of the room.

"Great. Now look what you've done." Alternate Joe glared.

"Me?" Other Joe rolled his eyes. "Like this is my fault. My girlfriend is still here at least."

"Actually, I've had quite enough of this as well." Joleena stood up with a huff and left the room.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" Joleena waited outside of the hot tub with a slightly annoyed look on her face. She gripped her water tightly, still trying to get rid of her headache.

Sydney peered over the top of sunglasses and shrugged. "It's yours too, and my guess is you need this as much as I do right now."

"You have no idea." Joleena quickly slid in the hot tub across from Sydney who was taking a sip of her pina colada out of a coconut. "You're drinking again? I don't know how you do it."

Sydney chuckled. "The key is to drink lots of water before you fall asleep. Eventually you'll flush all the alcohol out and you'll go to bed as sober as you were when you woke up. Want some?" She held it out for Joleena to taste.

Joleena flinched. "No thank you. I think I'm done with alcohol for a while."

"Keep drinking. You'll build up a better tolerance eventually. Maybe next time you'll know not to wander off with strangers."

Joleena grimaced and folded her arms. "I wouldn't have drank so much if you and San-Li weren't mocking me."

"Mocking you?" Sydney tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"

"On the boat yesterday. I saw you two together laughing. No doubt making fun of me for not getting as loose as you two."

Sydney burst into laughter. "You could not be more wrong. Trust me when I say, you were the last thing on our minds during that conversation yesterday."

"Then what were you talking about?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No."

They fell into a comfortable silence and relaxed in the hot tub in peace.

Joleena sighed. "I really must apologize for Other Joe's behavior. He has a tendency to get a little over affectionate sometimes."

"Oh I know it. We're dating the same guy remember?" Sydney exhaled. "But I guess I should apologize for Alternate Joe's behavior. He gets a little over protective sometimes, but he had no right to out your relationship like that. I'm so sorry I even mentioned it to him."

"It's alright. Can't do anything about it now. And for the record, just because we haven't reached your level of intimacy doesn't mean I don't care for him."

"Relax, no one's forcing you two to do something you're not ready for yet. Making love is special and requires your relationship to be at a certain stage. If you're not there yet, then you're not there yet."

"How long did it take you two to get to that point?"

"Um… our relationship sort of progressed quickly." Sydney bit her lip and blushed. "But I wouldn't change a thing about our relationship. Even that stupid grin he does that he thinks is sexy whenever he wants something or is trying to get out of something."

Joleena laughed. "Oh I know exactly what you're talking about. He does it whenever I'm trying to work but he has other plans for us."

"Exactly! It's so hard to get anything done with him around." The girl's proceeded to fall into a fit of giggles. "You know, for a stuck up snob you're not too bad, when you're not kissing my boyfriend… or me for that matter."

Joleena smiled. "You're not so bad yourself, for a promiscuous neurotic."

"Cheers to that." They tapped their drinks and took a sip.

"So I must ask, and I mean no offense by this, but how did you afford this place? I didn't think dancers could make that much." Joleena shifted and allowed herself to completely relax.

"Oh you can make a lot as a dancer, especially as a choreographer, but not enough to afford a place like this. This place is courtesy of mother dearest, along with my penthouse, three sports cars, and pretty much my entire wardrobe." Sydney grinned. "It's sort of my own personal form of revenge. I've never been fond of my mother."

"_Ah_. Now that I understand. Before we arrived here, I spent an entire weekend in Milan spending daddy's money. I practically bought myself an entirely new wardrobe and eating hundred dollar meals every night was a nice addition."

Sydney shook her head and grinned. "I think you and I have a lot more in common than we thought. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Maybe we should come back to this beach house sometime. I'd love a chance to do a do-over. And it'd be nice to see you all again after this is over."

"We might be able to work something out."

They fell into another comfortable silence. Both enjoying their drinks and occasionally bonding over something annoying their boyfriends did. Like interrupt their peaceful afternoon…

"There you two are. We've been looking everywhere for you." The Joes ran over to the hot tub and were surprised to see their girlfriends calmly relaxing.

"We wanted to make sure you two weren't… you know, killing each other again." Alternate Joe rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nope. Just enjoying the hot tub." Sydney turned to him. "Is there something you needed?"

"Uh… no? I just wanted to come get you and make sure everything was okay."

"Well, everything's fine."

Other Joe rolled his eyes. "Let's go, Joleena. I know you don't want to be stuck out here with her."

"Actually, I'm enjoying it. The two of us have been having a lovely conversation… and then you came along."

The Joes blinked, confused. "Well, maybe we can join you then?"

Sydney and Joleena shared a look. Together they stretched their legs out in the remaining seats of the hot tub. "There's no room."

"Oh come on, Sydney. I'm sorry for what happened." He reached out and stroked her arm. "I was hoping I could make up for it?" He tilted his head and grinned at her.

"Hey, there's that special grin." Joleena and Sydney shared another look and began to laugh.

"What grin? What are you two laughing about?" The Joes frowned.

"Look, everything is fine between us. We swear."

"Yeah, so why don't you go rejoin the guys and finish up your game?"

"Um… yeah, sure. No problem." They left the roof in an awkward silence.

Joleena and Sydney rolled their eyes and took another sip of their drinks. "What would we do without them?"

* * *

"I'm just saying, it's really nice to have such a smart girlfriend." Alternate Sam smiled happily. "Cade and I could talk for hours about anything."

"I know what you mean." Other Sam smiled. "Sometimes San-Li and I stay up all night talking."

"Actually, I was talking about more academic conversations. Like science and technology and stuff." Alternate Sam looked away with a small shrug. "But you know, talking about video games are cool too."

Other Sam's smile instantly fell and he glared at his alternate. He felt a strong wave of irritation come over him and he looked back towards the kitchen. For some reason he could sense that San-Li was getting just as irritated as he was. He laid his hand down to go check on her.

"Imma get a soda. Be right back guys."

He walked into the kitchen and saw Kairi and San-Li putting the finishing touches on Cade and Fina's make overs while the Anna's chatted quietly and did each others' nails. San-Li had a dark scowl on her face as she ran a flat iron through Cade's hair. Her eyes met Other Sam's and he could tell that she was close to snapping.

"I'm not saying you're doing a bad job San-Li," Kairi was saying. "I'm just trying to give you helpful advice, that's all."

"Hey Kairi, want some real advice?" Other Sam said gently. "Try not to piss my girlfriend off when she has a hot flat iron in her hand. I'd hate for her to accidentally trip and shove it down your throat. You know how violent she can be."

Kairi blinked at him in surprise and Fina chuckled a little. San-Li shot him a grateful smile and tilted Cade's face up to put the finishing touches on her lips.

"Thanks sweetheart." San-Li said quietly.

"No problem." He went into the fridge to get a soda. "Though I might need you to drive a get away car for both of us soon."

San-Li laughed. "You too huh?"

"Yep." Other Sam sighed and moved back to her side. "I'm trying to be nice, but he's pushing it."

"Hydrogen and oxygen but with a lit match huh?"

"Totally."

They shared a quick kiss and Cade looked back and forth between them in mild confusion. "Um, are you two talking about chemistry?" She asked. "Because I thought you were talking about a person irritating you."

"We are." Other Sam shrugged. "Normally hydrogen and oxygen don't react until energy is introduced such as a lit match. Then you get a pretty violent reaction."

"Oh I get it." Cade smiled. "I thought only Alternate Sam and I talked like that."

"Yeah, yeah we're both dating geniuses." San-Li chuckled. "Now stop talking. You're smudging your lip gloss."

Other Sam smiled and took his soda back into living room to rejoin the guys.

San-Li and Kairi came out of the kitchen a few minutes later pulling along a newly made over Cade and Fina. When the guys saw them, there were various wows and whistles.

Cade's hair was bone straight with fringe bangs falling neatly over her forehead. San-Li had used a light cover up to even out her skin tone and her eyes had a minimal amount of dark green eyeshadow that edged out her eyes, with silver eye liner that made the color stand out. Her lips were painted a bright red and lightly glossed. She looked edgier and slightly exotic.

Fina's hair was in large, loose voluminous curls that framed her face and hung down to the small of her back. She had cascading eyeshadow in various shades of browns and golds with thick lashes that made her blue eyes sparkle. She also had on matted pink lipstick and her cheeks had a light rosy tint. She looked years older and glamorous.

"Wow Fina," Other Joe smiled. "You look-"

"-absolutely incredible." Other Fred finished breathlessly. "I mean... wow. I've never seen you like this before."

Fina beamed at him and then looked away with a small blush. "Thanks."

"And?" Kairi insisted. "Isn't there something else you want to tell her?"

Fina shot her a warning look. "Kairi..."

"What else is there to say?" Other Fred continued to smile at Fina. "She looks really, really good."

Cade looked at Alternate Sam expectantly. "Well, how do I look? Do you like it?"

"I do." Alternate Fred laughed. "San-Li did a great job on you. You actually look kinda hot."

Cade ignored him and kept looking at Alternate Sam. "Well?"

"I, um... I guess you look really great." Alternate Sam shrugged with a small smile. "But I like your old look better. Why'd you change?"

"Because I'd thought you'd find this more attractive." Cade's shoulders slumped with disappointment. "I thought you'd like it better if I was more... edgier."

"I don't need you to look edgy for me." Alternate Sam smiled and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm with you because of how smart and wonderful you are not because of how you look. But for the record, I already find you attractive. I mean, I know San-Li might have to do all that stuff for her Sam to find her attractive, but-"

"Excuse me!?" Other Sam and San-Li exploded.

"Look, I don't need to do anything for Other Sam to find me attractive!" San-Li snapped at him.

"Yeah and our relationship isn't based on how attractive I find her!" Other Sam glared at his Alternate. "There's a lot more to it than that!"

"Whoa sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Alternate Sam lifted his hands defensively. "It's just...I don't really see much else. Why else would you be with her?"

Other Sam's fists clenched."Because she's smart,and exciting, and wonderful. And I'm getting really sick of people talking crap about her."

The air quickly became tense once again. Everyone watched as the two Sams stared at each other, one scowling the other looking increasingly uncomfortable and mildly annoyed. Alternate Sam sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

"No one's talking crap about her. But I just don't see how else I would deal with someone...like her. You have to admit San-Li isn't exactly the usual kind of girl I'd go for that's all. I just thought I'd prefer someone...brainier."

"Okay one, San-Li is incredibly smart and two, I'd rather be with someone exciting and edgy and passionate than some boring and frigid like Cade!"

"Cade isn't boring or frigid!" Alternate Sam said angrily. "She's brilliant and amazing and I'd rather be with her than someone over sexed and psychotic like San-Li!"

Suddenly, Other Sam's fist shot out and he punched Alternate Sam in the face, sending his glasses flying off his face and him to the ground. Cade screamed and ran to his side, San-Li moved to restrain Other Sam from beating him further, and both Freds made a move to keep them apart. Blood dripped from Alternate Sam's nose and there was already a bruise under his left eye.

"Ow!" Alternate Sam gingerly touched his bleeding nose and stared up in shock at his Other. "Are you insane? I think you almost broke my nose."

"I-I did." Other Sam blinked down at him in surprise. "And- and I'll do worse if you ever talk about my girlfriend again you... jerk."

"Whoa there big boy." San-Li chuckled, laying a hand on his chest. "I think you're impressed me, and everyone else, enough for one night."

"Dude, I didn't even know that either Sam could throw a punch like that," one of the Freds said in astonishment. "That looked painful."

Cade carefully picked up her Sam's glasses and helped him to his feet. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. And..." She smiled and leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Thanks for defending me like that. It was really sweet."

"I wish I could say it was no problem." Alternate Sam gave another hiss of pain.

"Let's me and you go upstairs," San-Li whispered seductively to Other Sam. "Maybe I could... help calm you down from that little outburst of yours."

Both couples left the living room, one couple heading up the stairs, the other heading into the bathroom, leaving everyone else in a stunned and awkward silence.

"_O-kay_..." Alternate Joe said. "Well that was a surprising turn of events. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my girlfriend and go to bed."

"And I've got to tell Joleena about this." Other Joe chuckled. "She's not gonna believe this."

Everyone dispersed to their separate rooms and Alternate Fred noticed that Kairi was pouting in disappointment.

"Everything alright princess?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You did a really great job with Fina's makeover by the way."

"I know, but I just wish your Other noticed."

"Um, I thought he did notice. He said she looked incredible remember?"

"Yeah, but he was supposed to realize how beautiful she was and finally admit he likes her." Kairi huffed and her face took on a strong look of determination. "It looks like I'm going to have to go with plan B. And I'm going to need you to help me, prince."

"Okay, sure. Whatever you need, princess." Alternate Fred nodded.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry readers but this might be the last chapter for a while. I'm having a bit of trouble contacting the co-author and I'm starting to get busy writing for other fandoms and my art in general. **

**But I'll still keep trying to write and be on the look out for everything else I'm doing**


	19. The Nature Hike

**Chapter 18: The Nature Hike**

"I appreciate the make-over you gave me last night, but why do I need to look so done up today if we're just going on a nature hike?" Fina watched Kairi through the mirror as she strategically pinned back Fina's hair curls.

"Because why not?" Kairi grinned. "Might as well look as beautiful as the nature we'll be walking through."

"But you're not doing anything special with yourself." Fina turned around to stare at Kairi. "This is just a hike, right?"

"Of course. Since most of us finally seem to be getting along, I thought it would be nice to get out of the house and enjoy Barbados. I'm just happy everyone actually agreed to come along." Kairi finished styling Fina's hair. She had braided two separate sections around the crown of her head, joining them together in the back. The rest of Fina's hair was curled and pinned back away from her face, falling loosely down her back. Kairi stuck a white lily in one of the braids near Fina's forehead. A little glamorous for a hike through the jungle, but perfect for what Kairi had planned.

The girls joined the rest of the group and Kairi was very pleased with Other Fred's reaction.

"Wow, Fina. You look amazing. Almost as good as you did last night." Other Fred stared at her with wide eyes. "But it's a little much for a hike, don't you think?"

Fina shrugged. "That's what I told Kairi, but she insisted."

Kairi giggled and skipped over to her Fred. "Are you ready?"

Alternate Fred grinned and gave her a kiss. "Of course. If your plan doesn't make those two realize they're in love, I don't know what will."

"Let's get going. The sooner we get them together, the better it will be."

* * *

"I think I liked it better when you two hated each other," Alternate Joe mumbled.

Joleena and Sydney continued to giggle and glance at their boyfriends as their group made their way through the jungle.

"Oh, relax. I told you we haven't said anything bad about you. We're just bonding." Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Then what are you talking about?" Other Joe eyed the two girls suspiciously.

"Joleena here doesn't like fast food. She's never even heard of Five Guys before!" Sydney crossed her arms.

"I don't understand why you would want to put five men in your mouth."

Sydney ran a hand over her face. "It's the name of the restaurant. How can you live without greasy food?"

"How can you live with it?" Joleena cringed and shook her head. "It's _malsain_ for you. Aren't you worried about your figure at all?"

"Trust me, I burn off enough calories at work to not have to worry about my figure. But you have to start eating fast food if you plan on staying in New York. It's a staple of the American diet."

"No thanks. I will never understand how Americans can eat such terrible food."

"There's a lot of things about Americans I will never understand," Cade spoke up. "Not only is their food greasy and loaded with salt, but they try to pass it off as exotic. Half of their Chinese food isn't even authentic."

"Tell me about it." Joleena shook her head. "And they have the oddest traditions and holidays. Why do you worship a groundhog?"

"Punxsutawney Phil?" Alternate Fred grinned. "We don't worship him. He just tells us if there's going to be more winter or not."

"But why?" Cade and Joleena spoke at the same time.

"Because it's fun."

Cade and Joleena rolled their eyes. "Americans…"

"Hey, guys." Kairi bounced up to them. "I need your help with something."

"Kairi, what are you planning?" Sydney raised a suspicious eyebrow at her.

"Nothing." Kairi feigned innocence. "Something is about to happen, and I'm going to need you guys not to react and go along with whatever I say. Okay?"

"Kairi-"

"Great. Thanks!" Kairi skipped ahead of them and joined Fina and Other Fred near the front of the group. "So how are you two doing?"

Other Fred and Fina exchanged confused glances. "Fine."

"That's good to hear."

"So do we have a destination? Or are we walking just to walk?" Other Fred looked ahead down the trail.

"Of course we have a destination," Kairi answered. "It's just up ahead actually. If you're so eager to get there, you can go and we'll meet you in a few minutes."

"No, that's fine." Fina shook her head. "We can wait with the rest of you."

"Um..." Kairi glanced back at the others. Alternate Fred was talking to them, intentionally stopping every now and then to slow them down. Kairi smiled, just like they had planned. "It might take awhile. They're awfully slow. Just go on without us for now. The place is just up ahead and to the right. You can't miss it."

"And what exactly is this place?" Fina studied Kairi, suspicious written into her features.

"Oh, you'll know it when you see it. Trust me. It's beautiful." Kairi gestured for them to go on ahead and reluctantly, they did.

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait for the others?" Fina asked.

"Naw, Kairi said we should go ahead." Other Fred shrugged. "Besides, they're going way too slow for some reason."

They pushed past a cluster of bushes and overhang and gasped. Before them was an oasis filled with flowers and dual waterfalls that fell into each other falling into a crystal clear pool at the bottom. Birds sang in the air as if welcoming them.

"Whoa!" Other Fred breathed. "This is incredible!"

"It's absolutely beautiful." Fina smiled.

"Just like you." Other Fred winked.

Fina blushed and looked away with a small smile. Other Fred smiled down at her and they made their way to the waterfall together. They climbed the rocks up the side of the tumbling water. Flowers bloomed in a beautiful array of colors to the left of them and the falling water sparkled to the right. Other Fred climbed ahead of Fina giving her a great view to admire how the sun shone off his strong profile. He really was a good looking guy with the most amazing smile.

Other Fred reached the top of the lower waterfall and smiled down at Fina. She smiled back, momentarily distracted, and her foot slipped on one of the wet rocks. Other Fred shot his hand out to catch her before she fell and when he pulled her up, the momentum accidentally pulled her into his arms. They stared at each other for a breathless moment as Other Fred held her close.

"Careful." He said with a small laugh. "These rocks are slippery."

"Good thing you're always around to save me then." Fina said softly.

But when his grip tightened on her and he started to lean closer, Fina cleared her throat and moved a little away from him. She looked up at the water thundering above them and felt the mist cool her warm face. Other Fred walked up beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Isn't this view awesome?" Other Fred said looking out onto the jungle. "Kinda makes me feel like Tarzan."

Fina giggled. "Oh? Then would I be Jane?"

"Definitely." Other Fred grinned. "But you would need more of these cool flowers in your hair first."

He moved away from her and plucked a few flowers from the drooping branches. He came back to her with a soft smile and began to randomly tuck flowers into her hair.

"And why exactly are you doing this?" Fina giggled. "You're weirder than Kairi."

"Well," Other Fred continued to tuck flowers into her hair. "These flowers are pretty and you're pretty so it fits. Besides, I want to make you my Jane."

"_Your_ Jane?" Fina blinked in surprise and looked away. "Fred, I-"

Other Fred stopped and gently turned her face back towards his. He smiled and tucked one final flower behind her ear.

"There." He grinned. "Perfect."

"You're perfect." The words slipped out of Fina's mouth before she could stop them. Other Fred blushed and grinned at the same time even as Fina tried to recover. "I-I-I..."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He chuckled. "I couldn't quite hear you, Fina."

Fina rolled her eyes and looked away. "I didn't say anything."

Other Fred put his fingers under her chin and turned her to look at him again. His grey blue eyes twinkled as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Why do you keep looking away from me, Fina?" He asked lightly. "Are you embarrassed about something?"

"N-no."

"You sure? Why are you blushing so much?"

"Why are you so close to me?"

Other Fred's smile fell and he backed away from her. He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It isn't that." Fina twisted her hands together nervously. "You make me feel... I'm not quite sure how I feel... um, I mean, I don't know what we are..."

"We're friends." Other Fred said quickly.

Fina pursed her lips and her shoulders slumped a little."Right, friends. Just friends."

"Unless..." Other Fred stepped towards her again. "You want to be more than that..."

"I don't know." Fina sighed. "Things are... complicated for me you know that."

Other Fred smiled and lightly touched her hand. "It doesn't have to be."

Fina's heart sped up as they looked at each other. The wind picked up blowing her hair around them, and a few of the flowers flew off the trees, gliding in the breeze. His hands gripped hers and she laced their fingers together.

"Fred, I-"

Suddenly, his mouth was on hers in a firm, insistent kiss. His warm lips melded onto hers. His hand came up to cup her cheek and he deepened the kiss making Fina's knees go weak and her heart pound in her ears.

"What the hell are you two doing!?"

They jumped apart and saw Other Joe and the rest of the group emerging from a path that led directly where they were. Most of them merely looked surprised and mildly embarrassed, but Other Joe looked pissed while Kairi was beaming.

"I knew it!" Kairi clapped her hands excitedly. "I knew you two liked each other!"

"What the hell is wrong with you two!?" Other Joe continued to yell. "You told me there was nothing going on between you guys!"

"Th-there wasn't!" Fina stammered. "Th-there isn't!"

"This isn't Fina's fault." Other Fred stepped protectively in front of her. "I kissed her, she didn't kiss me, I swear."

"Oh, like I'm supposed to believe that."

"Dude, what's the problem?" Alternated Fred frowned at Other Joe. "What's wrong with them hooking up? They're perfect together."

"Because he already has a girlfriend!"

"What?" Kairi's smile fell. "I didn't know that."

"Which is why I told you to drop it!" Fina yelled tearfully. "He's been dating Jodie a really long time and-"

"Jodie!?" A look of disgust came across Alternate Fred's features. "Why the hell are you dating her?"

Alternate Joe glared at Other Joe. "You actually let him date our great granddaughter? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Everyone began yelling and arguing at once. Other Fred was trying to defend himself, but both Joe's were too pissed to stop yelling at him. Their girlfriends tried calming things down but that only seemed to make things worse. Fina watched everyone wringing her hands in distress with tears streaming down her face. Kairi walked up to her with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry this happened." She said. "But this proves that he likes you."

"But he has a girlfriend, Kairi." Fina said angrily. "And anyways I'm immortal, there'd be no future for us."

"So? Sydney was immortal too and she gave that up for Alternate Joe. They're totally in love now!"

"It's not that simple!"

"Sure it is." Kairi grinned and grabbed her shoulders. "Fina, Other Fred obviously cares a lot about you. Don't you want what Alternate Fred and I have?"

Tears streamed down Fina's face."Kairi, stop it."

"What about what Alternate Joe and Sydney have? Don't you want that?"

"Kairi-"

"We could have double weddings!" Kairi smiled brightly. "All you have to do is take that first step and you could have a family and kids, and everything. Aren't you tired of being a lonely immortal?"

"Shut up!"

Everyone fell silent and stared at Fina. She tore herself out of Kairi's griped and covered her ears as if blocking everything out.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut the hell up Kairi!"

She backed away from everyone then suddenly jumped over the edge of the waterfall. Other Fred called out her name in panic but she was already gone. There was a breathless moment when she in the churning white water. There was a collective sigh of relief though when she emerged and swam out of the pool.

"Fina!"

Other Joe called down to her but she ignored him and ran into the jungle in the form of a jungle cat.


	20. The Search

**Chapter 19: The Search**

"She what?!" San-Li glared at Kairi. "Why would you think that was a good idea?"

Other Sam and San-Li had opted out of the nature walk with everyone else and had instead decided stayed back at the house for some alone time. After Fina's freak-out everyone on the hike decided to head back, assuming that's where Fina had run to. But when they asked San-Li if they'd seen Fina, she had said no and they were forced to explain to her and Other Sam what had happened at the waterfall. Needless to say, San-Li was not happy.

"I didn't mean for her to snap like that!" Kairi quickly defended herself. "I never thought that she would react that way and run off."

Other Sam reached for San-Li's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, attempting to calm her down. San-Li ran her other hand over her face. "Well she's not coming back here on her own. I know that for sure."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Kairi wrapped her arms around herself. "I'd hate for anything to happen to her."

"Don't worry, princess." Alternate Fred put his arm over Kairi's shoulders. "She'll be okay."

"If we find her," San-Li grumbled. "We're going to need to split up into groups to look for her and a few people should stay here on the off-chance she does come back. What did she change herself into again?"

"A jungle cat," Cade offered. "Which won't be hard to spot since they're native to Asia not the Caribbean."

"At least we have that going for us. Let's get out there and bring her home."

* * *

Other Fred clenched and unclenched his fists, staring daggers at Kairi whenever he got the chance.

Alternate Fred protectively put an arm around Kairi. "You know, maybe if you stopped glaring at Kairi and focused on the jungle around us, we'd find Fina quicker."

"If Kairi hadn't meddled in our personal lives, we wouldn't need to look for Fina in the first place!"

"You're the one who kissed Fina! And Kairi would never have you two in that situation if you weren't so stubborn. Everyone can see that you two are in love with each other! If you would just admit it, this whole situation could have been avoided!"

"Fina's life isn't that simple!"

"Boys!" Kairi jumped between them and pushed them apart. They had stomped their way into each other's faces during their fight. "We are never going to find Fina if you keep yelling at each other like this. Look, Other Fred, I am sorry for what happened. But we need to work together to find Fina. Everyone else is out there looking for Fina and we have to do our part."

Other Fred crossed his arms, continuing to glare at his Alternate. With a huff, he turned and started walking again. "Fine."

Kairi sighed and followed after him, tugging her boyfriend along. "Would it help if we talked about this? I know it's not only me that you're frustrated with. I heard what you and Fina were saying to each other right before you kissed her. You want to be with Fina. She's the one who's resisting. Why won't she be with you?"

Other Fred ignored her and continued to walk along the path, occasionally calling Fina's name.

"This is going to be a long search." Kairi sighed and stared at the ground.

She honestly didn't mean to mess things up so badly with Fina and Other Fred, she just wanted them to get together already. She knew they were meant to be together, and Kairi was always right when it came to love. Now she had screwed up a potential for a great friendship with Fina and probably ended up pushing Fina and Other Fred farther apart than they were before. Kairi rarely got depressed, but today's events had done it to her.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Moping over the situation wouldn't solve anything. They needed to find Fina and bring her home safely. Even if Fina never wanted to speak to her ever again, Kairi would make sure she knew how sincerely sorry she was about all this. As long as Fina didn't leave here hating Kairi forever.

Kairi quit her pouting and examined the trees surrounding the path. She spotted a tall one with several branches near by. "I'm going to see if I can get a better vantage point. Maybe Fina is hiding out in a tree somewhere. Can you try not to kill each other while I'm gone?"

Alternate Fred folded his arms over his chest. "No promises. I don't like the way he keeps scowling at you."

"It will be okay, prince. He has a right to be upset." Kairi smiled at him sympathetically and headed towards the tree. "Just don't do anything crazy while I'm gone."

Kairi swiftly climbed up the tree and disappeared into the leaves.

* * *

"Is this sort of thing common with Kairi?" Joleena asked as she, Other Joe, Alternate Joe, and Sydney made their way through the jungle together.

"What? Doing everything in her power to get two people together?" Sydney and Alternate Joe exchanged glances. "Yes."

"Kairi has taken it upon herself to be a modern-day cupid," Sydney added. "But to be fair she's never been wrong about this kind of stuff."

"I'm going to kill Fred when we get back. I can't believe he would do that to Jodie," Other Joe grumbled.

"I can't believe you let him date Jodie at all," Alternate Joe countered. "Doesn't that break some time laws or something?" he looked to Sydney for confirmation.

"It does," Sydney confirmed. "But if you two weren't so busy fighting earlier and actually listened to Other Fred when he was trying to explain himself, you would have heard him say that they broke up."

"He did?" Both Joes stopped and looked surprised.

"Yes," Joleena sighed. "Would it really be so bad if Fina and Fred did like each other?"

"I don't want to think about that right now. I just want to find Fina and get home." Other Joe closed his eyes. "I've tried reaching out to her mentally several times but I've gotten no response. I hope she's okay."

Joleena put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she is. If we don't find her soon, one of the other groups will."

"If she even wants to be found. People are a lot harder to track down when they want to stay hidden."

"She'll want to be found eventually. She can't live out here as a cat forever. Who knows? Maybe she's calmed down and is on her way back to the house right now. We could be getting a text from one of the Annas or Skyler saying that Fina came home any minute now."

"Let's hope so. This vacation has felt anything but relaxing. How much longer is this trip going to last?" Alternate Joe groaned.

"We leave tomorrow."

Everyone paused. Had that much time passed already? It seemed like just yesterday they had arrived, discovering the different universe versions of themselves, and embarking on this crazy adventure. No one had truly realized that the trip would come to an end, certainly not this soon. It made all the fights they had seem petty and any hostility they felt for each other now seem pointless.

"Sky and I have to get back to rehearsals, and the rest of you have school to finish." Sydney gestured to Other Joe and Joleena. "I'm sure the Others have things that need attending to in their lives as well."

"Let's just find Fina so we can enjoy the small amount of time we have left."

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued down the path.

* * *

"Fina!" The Sams, Cade, and San-Li trekked their way through the jungle in search of their feline friend.

"Where does she usually hide when she gets in these sorts of moods?" Cade stared up at the trees, hoping to catch a glimpse of Fina.

"This doesn't exactly happen often, and I have no idea where she'd run off to in a jungle." San-Li pushed a branch out of her way and peered around the ground for any signs of Fina.

"Your guess would be better than ours," Alternate Sam offered. "Do you think she-"

"I'm surprised you think San-Li is smart enough to think at all," Other Sam grumbled, shooting his alternate a death glare.

Cade groaned. "Are you two still upset over last night's blue?"

"Really, dana-sama, I thought I calmed you down last night?" San-Li rolled her eyes. "Why is it, that the moment all the girls start getting along, the boys all turn against each other?"

Cade sighed with a shake of her head. "Let's just focus on the job at hand. San-Li, do you have any idea where Fina would go?"

"She'd definitely hide somewhere where she couldn't be found, but we should be far enough off the path for that."

"About that," Alternate Sam looked behind them, his face etched with worry, "do any of you remember how to get back?"

Cade shrugged. "Barbados isn't that big. We'll find a way out without too much trouble."

"That's reassuring," he responded sarcastically.

A twig snapped in the distance, preventing anyone from replying.

"You guys heard that too, right?" Other Sam spoke up.

The others nodded and slowly began to move in the direction the noise had come from.

"You said Barbados wildlife is pretty tame, right Cade?" Alternate Sam nervously wring his hands.

"Their monkeys can bite sometimes, but other than that the danger would be in the ocean, not on land." Cade pushed on like she hiked through rainforests everyday and it was no big deal. "You think it could have been Fina? It had to be something sizeable to be able to break a branch."

"It could be." San-Li had a hopeful glint in her eye. "This is far away from everything else. It's exactly where she would hide out. Even if it is her, she won't be easy to catch and she may not be eager to change back into her human self either."

"Catching I can do. As long as she is still in jungle cat form." Cade looked up at the tall trees. "And not too high in a tree. I'm assuming you can talk her into turning human again?"

San-Li nodded. "Though whether or not she'll want to be friends with Kairi still is up to her."

The group of four quietly made their way to the source of the noise. All of them hoped that it was Fina so that they could end this search and go home.

Their eyes alternated between looking at the trees and at the ground, assuming Fina could be hiding out anywhere. They finally came to a small clearing surrounded by trees, allowing little sunlight to break through to the ground.

Much to their relief, a white cat slightly bigger than a common house cat sat under a nearby tree. The jungle cat hung its head low and didn't see the searchers enter the glade. The animal was clearly depressed. Its tail wrapped around itself and remained unmoving, and its sharply pointed ears dipped downward. It exhaled, and if cats could sigh, it would have sounded just like that. It had to be Fina.

The girls motioned for the Sams to stay back while they cautiously made their way toward Fina. Hearing their approach, Fina's head shot up and she jumped to all fours, a panicked expression appearing on her face.

"It's okay, Fina." San-Li held up her hands. "We just want to get you back to the house. Everyone is worried about you."

The cat shook its head and turned to run away, but San-Li had successfully distracted Fina and Cade was waiting to catch her. Cade leaped forward and blocked Fina's escape route. "I'm not going to hurt you, but if we don't bring you back, Other Fred might hurt us."

Fina attempted to slip through Cade's legs, but Cade was quicker and snatched her up by the scruff of her neck before she could slip away among the trees. Fina resisted and tried to push away, but her feline strength wasn't enough. Cade repositioned Fina in her arms to make her more comfortable.

"Sorry, but you really do need to come back to the beach house. It's getting dark and everyone's been looking for you for hours now."

Fina remained silent and willingly let Cade pass her into San-Li's arms.

"That was quite the catch, Red. I'm impressed."

"I grew up surrounded by the world's most unique and dangerous animals. Learning to catch critters was second nature, and if I can catch a crocodile, I can catch a jungle cat." She patted Fina on the head in an attempt to sooth her. "You're going to have to work the real magic to get her to return to normal."

"We need to inform everyone else that we found her and get back to the house before nightfall," Other Sam said, eyeing Fina curiously as if he thought she would try to run away again. "I'm sure they'll all be relieved."


	21. The Final Night

**Chapter 20: The Final Night**

"No."

"Come on, just five minutes."

"Again, no."

"San-Li please," Other Fred begged her. "I just need five minutes to talk to her. Just let me apologize or something."

"Are you sorry for kissing her?"

"Well...no, but-"

"Then don't apologize."

San-Li poured hot water into two mugs then poured it out again. She then wrapped an assortment of tea leaves in two silk bags, tied them off, and dropped them into the mugs followed by more hot water.

"I told you this would happen." San-Li mumbled. "This is why I told you and Kairi to leave her alone. You and Fina are too immature to handle what you're feeling. Especially since you won't commit to your feelings to her."

"_I_ won't commit?" Other Fred stared at her. "Fina's the one who freaked and ran off. Besides, she's the most mature person I know."

"She freaked because she's conflicted." San-Li sighed and stirred the tea. "All her life Fina has been conditioned to serve one person and put her needs last. Then she meets you, someone she genuinely likes, but it conflicts with the fact she's only supposed to be devoted to Joe. And, you know, the fact that you had a girlfriend the entire time she was falling for you. She probably even blames herself for you two breaking up."

San-Li finished making the tea and carried the mugs upstairs to her room with Other Fred following close behind. She froze when she saw Kairi and Alternate Fred waiting by the closed and locked door. Kairi was obviously trying to listen while Other Joe was in the room trying to talk to Fina.

"Kairi!" San-Li snapped. "Get the hell away from that door or I'll cut your tongue out so you can't run that big mouth of yours!"

Kairi jumped away from the door and Alternate Fred clenched his fists. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!"

"She says whatever she wants to Fina, I say whatever I want to her." San-Li pushed past them and knocked on the door.

Other Joe stepped out and closed the door behind him. "Ugh, I can't get her to transform back into a human. She'll barely let me touch her."

"That's what I'm here for." San-Li went into the room and the door locked behind her.

Other Joe shot the others an angry look before heading downstairs. Kairi started to say something, but Alternate Fred gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Kairi pouted and they left to go downstairs. Other Fred sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He sat down with his back to the door and waited. At first all he heard was San-Li's voice, but after about an hour he could hear Fina's softer voice. Even now with all this drama the sound of Fina's voice brought a small smile to Other Fred's face. But there was a layer of sadness in it that he hated. All he wanted to do was hug her until gave him that bright, carefree smile of hers.

"Wow." Other Fred blinked in surprise. "I think I am in love with her."

* * *

Fina sipped gingerly at her piping hot tea. She and San-Li sat cross legged across each other on the bed. Her head hurt and her eyes burned from crying. But more than that she felt embarrassed. She should have never lost her temper like that or freaked out. Kairi was only trying to help and it was her fault for not handling the situation better. She was so glad she had someone like San-Li to talk to.

"I'm sorry." Fina said quietly. "You were right. I was behaving immaturely."

"It's not totally your fault." San-Li mumbled. "You've let Warp Wizard after Warp Wizard have complete control over you for so long that you forgot how to feel for yourself."

Fina shrugged. "That was never a problem you know that."

"Yeah until that bone head hottie came along." San-Li chuckled. "Just admit that you're head over heels for him and figure out for yourself what you're going to do about it."

"But what about-"

"Stop trying to rationalize it away." San-Li frowned. "We both know that he barely gives two craps about Jodie and why should your immortality hold you back? You aren't going anywhere anytime soon. The only question is what do you want, not what's best for everyone else."

Fina pursed her lips in thought. She was absolutely crazy about Other Fred, but she didn't want to hold him back from meeting someone else. But San-Li was right, she couldn't go on stuck in the middle like this.

San-Li downed the rest of her tea and hopped off the bed. "And before you make any decisions, you and Other Fred need to talk. A real, actual talk. No avoiding the subject."

"If he'll even talk to me." Fina muttered. "He must think I'm a child."

"Doubt it. He was ready to punch Kairi in the face earlier for you."

San-Li opened the door and Other Fred fell onto his back with a noise of blinked up at Fina and a light blush spread across his cheeks, Fina stared back at him and felt her own cheeks heat up.

"I need to talk to you!" They said at the same time and blushed harder.

Other Fred quickly stood up. "Can we take a walk or something? I really want to talk to you."

"Yeah, we should talk." Fina wrung her hands. "But...I'm not really ready to see the others yet."

Other Fred smiled, a mischievous glint coming into his eyes. "Wanna sneak out the window then?"

Fina giggled and nodded. He excitedly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the window. San-Li smiled as he carefully helped Fina out the window.

* * *

"A bonfire!" Sydney said excitedly. "We should totally have a bonfire party!"

"Ah! Wonderful! That will be a perfect way to end our last night together." Joleena snapped her fingers and a pen and notebook appeared. "Tell me exactly what we'll need so I may obtain it."

"Well, definitely firewood, a lot of it, lots of food, lots of music..."

"Don't forget marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate for s'mores." Alternate Fred put in. "And definitely hot dogs. Lots of hot dogs."

Everyone was sitting around the living room planning for their last night at the beach house. Now that Fina had been found and most of the drama was over, they wanted to focus on making their last night together special and fun. They all made suggestions and Joleena wrote down everything. Everyone except for Kairi that is. She laid on the couch with her head in Alternate Fred's lap, staring sadly at the ceiling.

"So if we're going to have music on the beach we have to make sure we can really hear it." Skyler pointed out.

"An integrated amplifier system paired with bluetooth speakers should do the trick." San-Li said coming down the stairs. "I can install them if I can pick the music."

"San-Li!" Kairi lept off the couch and ran to her. "Is Fina okay? Can I talk to her? Is she mad at me?"

San-Li shot her a look and sat next to Other Sam. "Yes. No. And if she isn't, she should be."

"So where is she?" Other Joe asked.

"Don't worry about it." San-Li waved her hand dismissively. "Let's get back to planning this party. We could all use it after all that we've been through."

"Agreed."

* * *

They walked along the beach well unto the sun disappeared and it got almost too dark to see. Fina and Other Fred didn't hold hands or wrap their arms around each other, but they walked closed enough that their bare arms constantly brushed together keeping a light blush on their faces.

While they walked they talked about everything, leaving nothing hidden about their feelings. Even though it was partially embarrassing, it was also pretty liberating. And they had also agreed not to repeat anything they said to the others. They were their friends sure, but quite frankly it wasn't their business.

"Think we should head back?" Other Fred said softly. "They're probably going nuts wondering where we are."

Fina sighed and smiled up at him. "I guess so. But I wish we could spend the night out here."

"Are you saying you want to spend the night with me?" Other Fred teased with a small wink.

Fina blushed and playfully hit his arm. "You know that's not what I meant!"

Other Fred laughed and gave her a playful push. "I know, I just like teasing you. You look so cute when you're all flustered."

She blushed harder and looked away with a smile. They headed back to the beach house with a comforting silence between them. Other Fred cleared his throat nervously and reached his hand toward hers. Fina hesitated for a moment, but then slowly grabbed his hand.

"Your hand is really soft." Other Fred said quietly.

"And your hand is really warm." Fina whispered.

He caressed the back of her hand with his slightly calloused thumb. It made Fina kind of sad to think that when they got closer to the beach house they would have to let go. Sure enough they rounded a dune and the house began to come into view. There was also a bright glow on the beach and the distant sound of music. Fina stopped walked and Other Fred turned his head to look at her.

"You okay?"

"Um," Fina bit her lip. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything."

Fina felt her face grow hot. "Can you kiss me please? One more time?"

Other Fred's eyes widened and he looked away. Fina was just on the verge of taking it back when he turned back towards her and slowly leaned forward until his lips were gently pressing against hers. Her eyes drifted shut and she felt warmth spread throughout her body. They pulled apart slowly and when she opened her eyes he was smiling at her.

"Cool." They said at the same time.

Even walking as slow as possible, they eventually had to reach the others. Other Fred gave Fina's hand a soft squeeze before reluctantly letting it go. Their friends had set up a giant bonfire complete with a large table filled with food and loud music. But the best part was that everyone seemed to finally be getting along, talking like normal people. Kairi was the first to notice them approach and immediately ran over.

"Fina! Please don't be mad. I'm so so sorry that I messed with your love life, but I was only trying to help-"

"Kairi..."

"I was just trying to make sure you were happy-"

"Kairi..."

"But the most important thing is that I don't want to lose your friendship because I think we could totally be best friends and-"

"Kairi!" Fina grabbed her shoulders and smiled at her. "I'm not mad at you."

"Really?" Kairi pouted and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Are you sure?"

Fina smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "One of the best things about being immortal is that you learn to forgive."

Alternate Fred walked up to them and studied his Other.

"So..." Alternate Fred held out his hand. "We cool?"

Other Fred smiled and shook his hand. "We're cool."

Fina and Kairi linked arms and they all went to rejoin the others who were watching them expectantly.

"So, is everything good?" Other Joe asked cautiously.

Fina and Other Fred looked at each other and smiled. "We're good."

"So that means you're dating right?" Kairi said excitedly.

"Nope." Fina shook her head.

"We're going to do things our way and that's all we're going to say about it." Other Fred added.

San-Li made a noise of exasperation and moved away. "I swear you two drive me to drink."

"Not all of us are as blunt as you, San-Li." Fina laughed.

"I don't think anyone is." Sydney laughed.

* * *

"How long do you think they'll stay mad at each other?" Cade mumbled to San-Li.

"I honestly don't know." San-Li chuckled and took a sip of her drink. "My Sam's usual docile."

"And I didn't know my Sam was emotional enough to hold a grudge." Cade laughed. "It's like seeing a grumpy koala."

Both Sam's huffed irritably. "We're sitting right here you know."

The girls just looked at each other and laughed. The four of them were sitting together, the girls lounging against their respective boyfriends who still refused to speak to each other. Finally San-Li rolled her eyes and whispered something in her boyfriend's ear.

"Alright fine," Other Sam sighed and looked at his Alternate. "I'm sorry for calling Cade frigid and boring. She's actually a pretty cool person and I can see why you like her."

"And..." Alternate Sam said pointedly.

"And," Other Sam smiled apologetically. "I really am sorry for punching you in the face. Honestly, I don't know what came over me but that's no excuse."

"Thank you, I accept your apology." Alternate Sam didn't say anything further until Cade nudged his arm. "Ow! Okay, okay, I'm sorry for insinuating that San-Li wasn't smart. That was rude of me to talk about your girlfriend like that. It's clear that you guys are really happy and I should respect that."

"Thank you. And I accept your apology as well."

The two Sams nodded at each other and were slightly less frigid after that, but they still weren't besties or anything like it. But the girls only smiled and gave each other knowing looks. Other Sam tilted San-Li's face towards his and gave her a small kiss before wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders, nestling his face in her hair.

When San-Li noticed Cade watching them she gave her a small encouraging nod. A light blush spread across Cade's face but she gave San-Li a small nod in return. She turned towards Alternate Sam and paused before cupping his face and pulling him in for a gentle, but firm kiss on the lips. When they pulled apart they were both blushing but smiling.

"Way to go Red." San-Li chuckled.

"What can I say?" Cade shrugged. "I had a great motivator."

* * *

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" Alternate Anna asked. "I hate that this vacation is ending just when everyone is getting along."

"I'm sure we will." Joleena smiled. "There could be many dimensional convergences out there. And who knows? Maybe one day one of us will be able to figure out how to do it."

"I'm sure you could, sweetheart." Other Joe kissed her temple. "You're the most amazing sorceress in existence."

Alternate Joe scoffed and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "Yeah well, Sydney used to be a time goddess."

"Not again," Skyler mumbled.

"Yeah could you guys not do this again?" Sydney shook her head and tilted Alternate Joe's face towards her own. "I love you and I'm happy that you love me too, but you need to kill it with the bragging. It's _très ennuyeux_."

Joleena smiled. "Excellent pronunciation, Sydney. And I quite agree, but we shouldn't let our immature boyfriends ruin what's left of our vacation."

"Agreed." Sydney smiled and they held up their pina coladas in a toast to each other. "Til we meet again, Joleena."

"And let next time be much more fun."

**A/N- That's it, that's the end of this crossover. If you liked it leave a review. **

**Also, check out my other stories. In chapter 15 of Life, Friends, Family, and Love Fred finally proposes to Fina and also check out the teaser/prologue of Chaotic Light. **


End file.
